Witch Finder
by skag trendy
Summary: The boys head to England, with difficulty. They meet someone that's just a little bit different...There will be plenty of hurt Sam and protective Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural Fan Fiction:**

**I don't own the boys. This is just a taster of my next project…**

**Witch Finder**

Sam glanced up at the clock on the wall; 5.30pm. He checked his phone: no messages and no missed calls. He drummed his fingers nervously on the sticky diner table. Where the hell is Dean? He thought to himself, he should have been back by now.

Just then he heard the roar of an engine and the screech of tires. Sam winced.

Now, it could be that his brother was just pissed off about something.

But there was at least an outside chance that he was in a good mood; and that thought was more terrifying to Sam than anything else.

Dean Winchester, in any mood, was trouble.

Dean Winchester in a good mood meant that the shit had really hit, and was about to be smeared all over the bathroom wall.

There was the sound of a car door slamming, and then running footsteps. Dean appeared at the door to the diner. Unfortunately, as Sam had feared, he was grinning.

"I have our next case!" Dean announced as he dropped into the cheap plastic seat in front of Sam. "I'll have the pancakes. And coffee".

Sam grimaced as he drained his own cup. "I really wouldn't. They call it coffee, but really it's just mud in disguise, and the best thing you can say about the caffeine content is that it's in there somewhere". He nodded to the brown envelop in Dean's hand. "What's the case?"

"It's in New Mexico." Dean suddenly glanced around, an expression of distaste rapidly developing. "What's that smell?"

"That would be the chef. I don't think he bathes".

"Huh. I think I'll pass on the pancakes."

"Wise decision. Now quit changing the subject and tell me about this case."

"Local priest claims to have spoken to Gabriel. He also claims to have been sober at the time but reports are a little sketchy."

"I'll bet. A conversation with the Archangel Gabriel? What's his niece say about all this?"

Dean had the grace to look embarrassed. "You read it huh?" He held his hands out in a "so what?" gesture. "Ok. I just thought a vacation would do us some good. I also thought that pretty little niece might do me a LOT of good." The Dean Winchester shit-eating grin was out in full force, causing Sam to sigh heavily.

"Dean…"

"Look Sammy, I just don't think the English case will lead us anywhere" he paused in consideration. "Except England. Besides, I don't like even like the place".

"You've never been there!"

"That's not the point. And how are we supposed to get there huh? Walk on water? Because seriously dude, I don't think fake passports are gonna impress anyone." He paused again to reconsider "except mine. I always look good in passport photos!" He grinned again, causing Sam to seriously consider how good it would feel to throttle his brother right now.

"Dean, I'm just saying that this could be one of the most important cases we'll ever get. Matthew Hopkins and the witch trials? I think there's something going on here, and we need to at least check it out"

"That's a hell of a long way to go just to "check it out". And you know I hate planes."

"No. You're afraid of flying. There's a distinct difference." Sam heaved another sigh. "It could be like that vacation you wanted. A change is as good as a rest huh?" He stared beseechingly at Dean for a long time.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Then he drummed his fingers on the table, trying to avoid his younger brother's beseeching gaze. That gaze had been the bane of Dean's life ever since he'd virtually kidnapped Sam from Stanford eighteen months ago.

"Sam!" Dean said sharply, trying to keep his voice down. "Don't look at me like that ok? That's not fair! It's expensive, dangerous and time consuming trying to ……" but seeing the expression on Sam's face change to one of stubbornness, which was fast becoming a common appearance where his little brother was concerned, Dean's head dropped to his chest whilst he took a deep breath. "

"ALRIGHT! I'll speak to Bobby about getting us some passports and credit cards. But if we get caught up at customs? Just ONE SIGN of a rubber glove and you go first!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you boys sure about this? It's a long way from home should you need back up" Bobby was leaning in through the car window.

"It's ok Bobby; Dean and I have discussed this. We can handle it." Sam turned to his brother who was sulking in the driver's seat of the Impala. "Isn't that right Dean?" Sam gave him a bright smile that had more than a tinge of malice to it.

"You're really enyoying this huh? You won't be enjoying it when I throw up all over you". Dean turned to stare out of the window whilst Bobby handed over the fake IDs and passports to Sam.

"Come on Dean, you don't get travel sick. And besides, they provide sick bags for all flights," Sam replied whilst checking through the documents.

"Yeah? Who say's I'll need to use one with you sitting next to me?"

Bobby shook his head half in amusement and half concern. "Just take care and watch your backs. The British may seem polite and easy to push around, but just remember they once conquered a quarter of the globe. Plus they get real mean when they get drunk." Bobby looked at Sam, the message in his eyes clear _be your brother's eyes and ears; keep his temper in check! _Sam nodded his understanding.

"Ok Dean" In a phoney upper class English accent Sam followed it up with "To the airport old chap!" earning himself an even deeper scowl from his brother.

All Bobby heard as the Impala pulled away was Dean and Sam arguing:

"I can't believe you talked me into this"

"Stop whining. You said you wanted to see the world"

"I _said_ I wanted to see the Grand Canyon, not a tiny island off the coast of Europe that suffers from a lot of rain and warm beer."

Their voices were soon drowned out by the engine noise as the car gathered speed. Bobby shook his head once more and strode off towards his workshop. He would have to remember to pick up the Impala from the airport later on but right now he had work to do. As soon as he had made himself comfortable in his office he picked up the phone and dialed. After a few seconds he spoke.

"Jay? It's Bobby." He listened and nodded to himself. "Yeah, I gave them the folder. They haven't had much of a chance to look through it yet though." He listened again.

"Sure, they just left for the airport. They don't know about you yet and it's probably best to keep it that way for now. I'm not sure how they'll react." He listened again, his expression darkening. "I hope you know what you're doing little lady. I'm not sure those boys are ready for this". There was a pause in the dialogue at the other end before the speaker continued. Bobby's expression softened a little but still looked worried, "I know you'll do your best to protect them, but if things go wrong……well, they've both been through a lot".

He listened intently one last time. "I'm glad you have faith in them. I do too." He said his goodbyes and hung up, and in spite of his last words to the caller he wondered if he'd done the right thing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they parked up at the airport Dean popped the trunk and lifted out two travel bags.

"Bobby said that his contact will arrange a meeting place as soon as we're settled. I guess we'll have to pick up some weapons, seeing as we can't take any on the flight."

Sam checked his watch "Apparently, we won't need to worry about weapons. Already taken care of."

They walked towards the departure gate and checked the flight times. Dean glanced nervously around, tapping his feet irritatingly.

Sam frowned at him. "Will you quit looking so nervous? We'll never make it through security."

"I can't help it. These places are worse than hospitals."

"Well, considering the last time you were in hospital you were a spirit about to pass on to wherever spirits go, I find that kinda hard to believe."

"Car crashes are different; you're more likely to survive them for one thing. But if a plane goes down…" Dean took a deep calming breath "…I think the phrase 'kiss your ass good bye' springs to mind".

"Yeah, but plane crashes are statistically less likely to happen," Sam noticed the murderous expression on Dean's face and raised his hands in a placating gesture "Ok, I'll be quiet if you try to relax."

"Deal. And just remember what I said about the rubber glove".

Some time later Sam and Dean were seated on the plane, waiting for take-off.

"Ok, it's time to go over the details of the case." Sam produced a folder and placed it on the tray in front of Dean.

"Hey take that off! I need room for all the liquor bottles I'll be drinking my way through." Dean glared at his brother but didn't touch the folder. He was sat rigidly in his seat, hands clasping the chair arms so tightly the knuckles were white. Then he turned his head to face forward.

Dean had severely embarrassed Sam at arriving on the flight; by pushing his younger brother face first into the window seat and declaring that he should have the aisle seat in case he needed the restroom. Sam had felt it was wise not to argue at this point. He was still surprised that he had managed to get Dean on the flight to begin with, though the promise of free alcoholic beverages had certainly helped, there was no denying that.

"Later. I need you sober for now so listen. Matthew Hopkins was famous for claiming to be the Witch-Finder General of the Eastern counties of England during the 1600s." Sam continued reading aloud. "Between 1645 and 1646 he and his associate, one John Sterne, were responsible for the torture and execution of over 200 alleged witches."

"Ok I get it. He was a bastard." Replied Dean. He carried on staring straight ahead as the plane began to taxi out to the runway.

"Oh god" Dean shakily announced as the plane came to a stop.

Followed by "Oh shiiitttt!!!!!" As the engines roared and the plane itself suddenly swept forward, gathering speed until with a final burst of power it took off and became airborne. With one rather pissed off, and altogether too sober for his liking, Dean Winchester, desperately trying to hold onto his dignity and not blubber like a little girl.

Sam carried on reading, ignoring the abject terror currently afflicting his brother.

"It seems that he lived and worked in the area around Manningtree and Mistley in North Essex. Though he may have spent sometime being educated in Holland. He frequented a local pub called the Thorn Inn at Mistley, which is where he plotted his persecution of witches. It's possible he may have resided there".

Dean let out a long breath as the plane leveled out. "So why did he do it? Was he a woman-hater or something?"

Sam smiled "he may well have been. There certainly doesn't seem to be any record of him being married, though most of the details on his life are pretty sketchy. But at the time of the witch trials there was a civil war raging in England, with the Catholics going head to head with the Protestants. It seems that some of Hopkins's compatriots were staunchly anti-Catholic."

"Ah. Religion again. Why do most of mankind's wars seem to stem from that word?" Dean put up his hand and pressed a button above his head. A smartly dressed and attractive stewardess started to make her way down the aisle towards him.

Sam continued turning pages, his memory shuffling and filing the information he'd researched on his laptop before the flight. Dean swore he could hear the cogs in his brother's brain turning above the engine noise.

Sam huffed. "Yeah. I guess everyone thinks that their interpretation of God is the correct one, and everyone else in the world is wrong. But the English civil war was made up of 3 periods of history, and it didn't just come down to a difference in religious beliefs, though tensions still exist today. It was also a divide between those who felt that Parliament should rule the Kingdom and those that believed it should have been under supreme rule of the monarch King Charles I and his descendents". He frowned. "Hopkins saw an opportunity to make a lot of money during times of turmoil. He charged a lot of money to put accused witches on trial, to torture and kill them. Few people were going to argue with him whilst they were fighting a war."

"In other words, he used the civil war as a diversion so he could go on a lucrative killing spree" Dean gave the stewardess his full wattage charm-the-the pants-off smile "Could I order three large bourbons please?"

"Certainly sir. Would you like ice with that?"

Two hours later the tray in front of Dean was laden with empty miniature Jack Daniels bottles, whilst the consumer himself was happily sitting comatose in an alcoholic haze. Sam nudged Dean. "Hey! Dinner's being served" earning a drunken moan from the creature next to him. "Come on Dean. Wake up!" This last was a semi-shout, startling the nearest passengers.

Dean tentatively opened one eye. "I've been told about airline food, and I gotta tell ya, I'm not impressed with what I heard".

"With the amount of Jack you've drunk you probably won't even taste the food". Sam turned back to the documents. "According to this newspaper article 'Colchester, Manningtree, Mistley and surrounding villages have been subject to a copy-cat witch-finder. People have been going missing, and then showing up dead a few days later having been subjected to what appears to be torture and execution similar to that of the witch trials' but so far the police have no suspects".

He rubbed his eyes, put down the folder and grabbed the plastic cutlery. Something feels wrong about all this, Sam thought to himself as he chewed on the cardboard commonly referred to as "food". And once Dean's stopped being distracted by his fear of flying, not to mention when he sobers up a little, he'll feel it too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About halfway through the in-flight movie Dean woke up with a start. He looked around him blinking sleepily, still tasting the bourbon in his mouth, and noticed that the file Sam had been reading had fallen on the floor, spilling half its contents everywhere.

Sam was no where to be seen. Dean reached down and picked up the file and shuffled the papers back in as neatly as he could.

Just as he was about to close it something caught his eye. He pulled out a few pages of what appeared to be copies of crime scene photographs and began looking through them. After studying a few he realised what he was looking at; they were close-ups of the bodies of the victims.

"Jesus Christ" he muttered to himself in horror. He read the records attached to each photo as he glanced through. All the victims had been tortured before being burnt alive, and he could only just make them out to have once been human.

"Man, that's nasty!" Dean glanced up and saw Sam making his way back down the aisle, staggering slightly, his face pale and beaded with sweat.

"Dude! You ok?" Dean stood up to help his brother into his seat.

"Yeah, now that I've just been reintroduced to dinner. Never eat airline food whilst studying crime scene pictures of charred bodies. It was a little too close to the chicken chasseur!" Sam gently laid his head on the head rest before reaching up to turn on the cold air.

Dean grinned. Whilst sympathetic he could never resist the opportunity to be a right bastard to his brother. "Well Sammy, next time try the roast beef!" he announced smugly and slapped his brother on the shoulder, causing Sam to lean forward, desperately searching for the sick bag. As Dean went back to study the last photo, his smile faded and his expression turned to stone. "Sam? You look at the last photograph?"

Hearing the change in Dean's voice Sam opened his eyes and looked at him. "No. I didn't get that far before feeling the urge to imitate Roadrunner. Why?"

Dean, his expression filled with barely compressed rage, turned the documents round so that Sam could see the remains of the last victim and its appropriate record.

"Because this last one was a 12 year old girl".


	2. Chapter 2

**Witch Finder Chapter 2**

Sam stared at the documents. "We've seen some bad things in our years of hunting, but this….." his voice trailed off. "I just don't understand how someone could do this to a child". He turned towards Dean, eyes filled with remorse and shock.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean smiled humourlessly. "Anyone could be accused of witchcraft; it didn't matter how old you were, and although it was mostly women that were accused, it didn't matter whether you were male or female. They weren't fussy so long as they could have a nice roaring campfire".

"Dean that's sick."

"Yeah, and so were they. The people that ran the witch trials were no better than some of the demons we hunt." These last words were spoken in a tone so angry that several passengers looked up, wondering what the problem was. Dean merely glared at them and they went back to watching TV, absolutely determined never to look his way again even if their lives depended on it.

"So are we saying that someone is killing what they think are modern day witches? Or is this a revenge seeker at work?" Sam wondered aloud.

"What?"

"Well, our first assumption is that this is just someone carrying on the work of the witch trials, but somehow that doesn't feel right to me. These murders feel like revenge killings."

"One thing's for sure, we won't know sweet FA until we speak to our contact."

For the rest of the trip they sat in silence. Dean dosed off from time to time or watched TV, but Sam continued looking through the file, feeling increasingly uneasy each time he did so.

When at last it was announced that the plane was about to land at Heathrow Airport, Sam put the folder away. He looked over at Dean and shook his head in disbelief. Here was the guy that had faced reapers, demons, vampires, and all manner of evil, and the guy barely flinched. Put him on board a plane and he had to be marinated in alcohol in order to get him to relax.

"Dean, chill. We're nearly on the ground"

"Not nearly enough". The plane touched down with a resounding thump, startling everyone on the plane a little, but Dean nearly hit the roof. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever suggest we do this again, and I am going to have to hurt you."

Jay approached the Arrivals gate and watched the crowds closely. After a few seconds she became aware that her cell phone was vibrating silently. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and read the display. Sighing, she flipped the phone open and put it to her ear.

"Alright Bobby? Yes, I'm at the Arrivals gate and their plane has landed safely. There was really no need to call; it'll be some time before they get through customs" She checked her watch. "I'll get them to call you later when they're settled. They'll be jet-lagged, and bound to have questions. Lot's of them."

She smiled at his response. "Believe me, I'm more than ready."

At that point a fresh surge of people began to emerge in Arrivals. "Listen Bobby mate, I've got to go. We'll call you later on tonight." Jay hung up, put her phone back in her pocket, and pulled out the photograph that Bobby had sent her.

Dean and Sam Winchester, she thought to herself. The photo was a bit dog-eared but Bobby had assured her that it was a good likeness. The Dean Winchester in the photograph was clearly the more ruthless of the two; his gaze was uncompromising and hardened by years of hunting, yet there was still the remnant of the vulnerable child he must once have been. His eyes had seen too much, too young. As for Sam, his eyes also betrayed him; but the younger Winchester was the more sensitive and had suffered great loss as a result.

Jay considered herself to be a good judge of character, and could size up most people in an instant; also Bobby had filled her in on everything about these two young men. She found herself liking them, even before she had met them.

"But frankly it's tough shit if I don't." She whispered to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Twenty minutes later, she spotted them. In fact, she thought, you couldn't really miss them. They were both well over 6 ft tall, with Sam being the tallest, and both extremely good looking - their photo didn't do them any justice.

Jay decided to watch them for a while, just to see how good they were. It didn't take them long. One minute she was standing there, discreetly watching them, and the next they were striding towards her. Fortunately Jay was fairly tall herself, not far off 6 ft in fact, so wasn't easily intimidated by their height.

It was uncanny; Dean, immediately sensing he was being watched, had turned around to look her squarely in the eye.

Yeah he's a hunter alright, she thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I believe we've found our contact Sammy," Dean nudged his brother. Sam looked round in the direction Dean was indicating.

"I'd say so. And it's Sam." Sam picked up his bag, ignoring Dean's smirk, and following his brother's lead began walking towards the stranger Dean had pointed out. "Bobby didn't say anything about our contact being female though."

"Sam, Bobby didn't say anything about our contact. No name, what they do, nothin'." Dean slung his bag over his other shoulder, "and that tells me he doesn't think we're gonna like her"

"Yeah, well give her a chance Dean. She may be ok."

They had almost reached the woman casually leaning against the wall by the entrance. As they approached, Dean studied her. She was tall for a woman, attractive, late twenties to early thirties though it was hard to tell. Shoulder-length red hair in a fashionable cut, purse over her left shoulder, ankles crossed, and looking for all the world as though she was innocently waiting for her boyfriend to come back from the restroom.

This should be good, thought Dean.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester. And this is my brother Dean." The woman looked down at his hand and then looked back up at him, one eyebrow raised. Dean stood there with what could possibly amount to an ill-concealed grin.

"You often introduce yourselves to complete strangers in busy international airports do ya?" enquired the woman in a strange English accent. To Dean, whose experience with people outside the USA was pretty much limited to films he'd watched, it sounded like a London accent.

Sam looked round at Dean and shrugged. Facing the woman again, he asked her "you are our contact right? Bobby sent us."

The woman appeared to study him for a moment, nodded slowly, then she turned her green cat-like gaze on Dean "And what's your excuse mate?"

Dean's eyes narrowed for just a second, and then he gave his most charming grin. "Excuse? I don't need an excuse to be a pain in the ass."

She didn't smile. In fact there appeared to be no expression at all on her face. She merely inclined her head slightly to one side, and stared at him. There was no malice in the gaze but Dean did find it unsettling; it was as though she could see right through him, and he didn't like it one bit. But he wasn't about to be the one to look away first.

She nodded again after a few long seconds. Sam stood there watching the two of them, feeling as though there was some kind of showdown going on but not understanding exactly how or why.

"I'm Jay. As ya bruver said, I'm ya contact for the Witch Finder case". Jay held out her hand, wondering if he would accept it.

Never wanting to be outdone, Dean did so graciously.

She offered her hand in turn to Sam; she had a strong, firm grip and her skin was warm, but hardened with calluses, which surprised Sam. In spite of the accent, she didn't look the type to get her hands dirty.

Jay gave them both a slight smile, pushed away from the wall and, without any warning and without inviting them to follow, strode through the airport entrance "Now enough of this crap, we've got work to do." She turned back just for a second "Oh and Dean? The word ya would be referring to is "arse". We speak English over 'ere".

Sam grinned at Dean's obvious discomfort. Dean narrowed his eyes and followed the infuriating woman outside and up to the car park.

As they made their way through to the correct parking level, Sam studied Jay.

She was obviously used to giving orders, tough, may be even streetwise. The way she spoke suggested that she was well educated, but it was strange to hear such a well educated person talk like a regimental sergeant major. Especially as that person was a woman. You would normally expect an accent as though she had just stepped straight out of a Jane Austin novel. At least that's what Dean's probably thinking, Sam thought to himself, but I'll bet not many people argue with this lady.

Dean was also studying Jay as he followed her, but only in the way that he often studied women; by checking them out. He let his gaze start at her well toned, jean-clad legs and continue right up to her nicely-curved rear.

Oh yeah, he thought, she's hot. It's a damn shame she scares the living shit out of me.

Jay stopped at a gleaming black Triumph Stag convertible and opened the trunk. "Drop your gear in the boot and we can get going."

Dean now studied the car; he checked it out. "Not bad" he said grudgingly "what's she like?"

"Ah, sweet mate, sweet. It's the V8 under the bonnet, of course. No sound quite like it. Purrs like a cat. 'Cause I insisted on replacing the crappy Triumph 3.0 litre V8 with the Rover 3.5 litre V8". Jay slid in behind the wheel. "Don't getcha feet on the seats; I just had them cleaned and it cost a bloody fortune too."

This last remark was addressed to Dean, who immediately shot a warning look in Sam's direction. Sam climbed in the front passenger seat trying not to laugh, whilst Dean settled in the back. He decided that it might be wise to remain quiet for the rest of the trip.

"Where are we going, exactly?" asked Sam, as Jay expertly reversed the car out of the parking space and drove off towards the exit.

"Back to my place. I've got plenty of room, enough for you to have a bedroom each if you want. Though I do understand the need for grown men to share a bedroom." She sneaked a glance in the rear view mirror at Dean, checking to see if she had wound him up at all.

Dean had put his sunglasses on and appeared to be staring out of the window. He was doing his best to ignore her.

Sam grinned; he liked this woman. "Separate rooms will be fine. How far from here do you live?"

"North Essex, so we have a bit a' travelling to do, but then you lads are used to that from what Bobby told me. Providing the traffic remains light, it shouldn't be much longer than two hours. The M25 is a bit of a pig this time of day though, so I may need to make some shortcuts." She shot Sam a brief grin "They call it The Road to Hell."

Dean covered a smirk. Like she's been there! He thought to himself, sarcastically.

"How do you know Bobby?" Sam asked the very question Dean was itching to know the answer to.

"I've known Bobby for a bit. Met 'im when I was last over your way, 'bout six years ago. I was doing an article on Urban Myths in America. I'm a Journalist, see. As you can imagine, your mate Bobby wasn't too forth comin' at first. It was actually your Dad that persuaded him in the end."

Dean's ears pricked up at that last comment. "You met our Dad?"

"Yeah. Decent bloke, tough man. His reasons for letting me in on the big secret weren't as straight forward as Bobby's were for keeping me out"

"What?"

Jay sighed. "Bobby felt that telling a reporter was a bad idea, for obvious reasons; those that did believe would have swamped the area, making hunting nigh on impossible. Those that didn't believe would have had us all locked up. Your Dad reckoned that wouldn't happen, so long as I put a limit on the amount of truth I quoted. And in order to do that I needed to learn the whole truth. There were demons living in disguise, in human form and John thought that this might smoke them out a bit".

"And did it?" asked Sam, hanging on every word this woman said about his Dad.

"Oh yeah. Big time. There was a hell of a battle, but John and Bobby finished them off. It got quite nasty at times, but that's what fighting the good fight's all about I s'pose."

Dean wasn't happy hearing this. "And what makes you think we believe a single word you've just said? For a start, Dad wouldn't tell a complete stranger about what we do, for seconds, where were we when all this happened? He didn't mention you once."

"I know. I've told you some of his reasons, but I reckon the main reason is, well, let's just say that he sensed I was different and leave it at that. The second point you made? I didn't know about you two either. He never mentioned you once, so as for where either of you were at the time only you can answer that, or Bobby."

Sam looked down "Why didn't he tell you about us" he asked in a quiet voice.

Jay looked across at him, immediately regretting how that must have sounded to the younger Winchester.

"Sorry Mate. That came out wrong; my suspicions are he trusted me to a certain point. Argue as much as you like, but that much is true!" She directed this to Dean in the back seat.

"But I was a reporter and reporters are notorious for not letting things go when they crop up; we're like fucking pittballs for it. So as much as he trusted me with the safety of demon hunters an' keeping 'em from the public eye, he wasn't so sure about me when it came to his sons". She looked across at Sam again and shrugged apologetically "that's my guess anyway".

A strained silence followed. As the evening wore on they hit some heavy traffic on the motorway, so Jay took the next exit ramp and meandered through the countryside.

"Just taking the scenic route lads. At least this way you get to see a bit more than just the inside of an airport and a busy motorway". Sam smiled at her attempt to lighten the atmosphere, but Dean, continuing to brood, said nothing.

"Let's put on some music eh? I don't appreciate uncomfortable silences." Not taking her eyes off the road, Jay scrabbled around in the side pocket of the driver's car door and produced an iPod. "Aha! This little thing 'as saved me from death-by-boredom many a time whilst on the road." She fixed it up to a small gadget that was poking out of the cigarette lighter, fiddled with the radio tuner, and then switched on the iPod.

"Let's see. Where is it? Ah! That's the one. 'Aven't listened to this one in a long time."

A heavy drum beat started bursting out from each of the five speakers that Jay had personally fitted to the old car. "Dean? Recognize this one mate?" Then after the intro, the guitars started up.

"Motorhead. Born to Raise Hell. Bastards." Was the sullen reply from the back seat,

Sam blinked and twisted in his seat to look at Dean. "I thought you liked Motorhead!"

"Bastards is the title of the album Sam!"

"Wouldn't Born to Raise Hell have been less controversial?"

"You've missed the point. It's supposed to be controversial."

"So Political Correctness doesn't figure into the equation".

"I've seen you splice open a demon's head using a tire iron. And you're spouting political correction at me?"

"It wasn't a tire iron it was a shovel, and it wasn't a demon it was a rabid dog."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Jay raised her eyebrows demurely, and with an amused smile said "'Ave you gen'lemen quite finished? Or do I need to stick one of you on the roof? Perhaps I should arrange a fair duel so you can slug it out. What dya say? Handbags at dawn?"

Dean and Sam both chuckled. "It's ok Jay; I just like getting a rise out of him."

"I know that one mate. I'm the youngest sibling meself so I know what it's like." Jay indicated to turn left "'Course, I was a bit more, shall we say, inventive when I indulged in winding up my sister".

"Yeah? What did you do?" Sam asked curiously. Even Dean leaned forward slightly to hear what Jay had to say.

Aha! Jay thought, they're both taking notes.

"It was simple; my sister and I were having a wrestling match in the garden one summer's afternoon, some argument that got a bit out 'a sync you might say, I got the upper hand somehow, got her on the ground, sat on her face and farted."

There was a shocked silence. "As you've probably gathered lads, I'm not above fighting dirty."

More silence.

Sam looked back at Dean, who had an indecent smile on his face. "Dude! Get you're mind out of the gutter for once."

"My mind is happy in the gutter Sammy. It can roam free just like it was meant to."

"Your mind was meant to be tied up in a straight jacket and locked in a padded cell!"

Jay started laughing. "I reckon you two blokes are gonna fit right in. Look, we'll be home soon so pipe down a bit will ya? The last thing we need is to get pulled over by the 'ole Bill".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They reached Mistley just as it was getting dark.

It was set to be a cold night, and the boys weren't looking forward to their first British winter, complete with a heavy drizzle just setting in. They'd heard stories.

"Nah. It's a doddle lads. Just wear an extra few layers and you'll be fine. Besides, my gaff is solar powered so it's fully heated throughout the day and night." Jay pulled into a long driveway. "Kinder to the environment, not to mention saves me a bloody fortune in electricity bills. Anyway, anyfing you've heard about English winters is all bullshit. It's really not much different to New York state and Canada. All temperate climates after all."

At the end of the driveway was a medium sized cottage surrounded by pine trees, and some outbuildings that may once upon a time have been used as stables. Jay eased the car to a halt and jumped out.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she announced with a touch of pride. Sam and Dean got out and looked around.

"Nice place" announced Sam. Dean just nodded and reached into the trunk of the car to grab his bag, though secretly he was impressed but not about to admit it. Then the boys followed Jay up to the cottage.

"Well, its home." Jay unlocked the door. "I'll show ya to your rooms and letcha get settled. Oh, and you'll be needin' these." She handed over a set of keys to each of them. Seeing their confusion she added "You can come and go as you please, jus' lock up behind ya."

"Thanks" Sam smiled appreciatively; Dean merely grunted his thanks and walked into the room Jay indicated, dropping his bag on the floor.

As she showed Sam to his room she remarked "You're bruvver's not easily pleased eh?" Sam was about to leap to Dean's defense, when she winked at him.

He chuckled, "he's ok. He's just cranky 'cos he's tired."

"That an' he don't fink a lot o' me. But I'll grow on him." She was about to leave when she remembered something. "Don't forget to call Bobby. 'E'll wanna know you arrived safely. There's a phone on the nightstand; it's on a separate line from the rest of the house so it'll be quite private." Sam smiled and nodded his thanks as she left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few minutes later, Dean was at his door. "Dude, you settled in ok?"

"Yeah, it's certainly a nice change to sleep in one place for a while, rather sleeping in trashy motel rooms."

"Hey, they weren't all trashy!" Dean gave a sudden grin "Some of them had vibrating beds."

"As I said, trashy." Sam sat on the bed and picked up the phone. "We gotta call Bobby, let him know we're here. I'll put it on speaker phone."

Dean sat down as Sam dialed the number and pressed the speaker phone button so that Dean could hear it ring. After a little while Bobby picked up.

"Hey Bobby, its Dean and Sam!" Dean called out cheerily, "we're in England! And it's fucking cold!"

"Hey boys. How was the flight?"

"Pretty good," replied Sam.

Dean interrupted "Can't say much for the food though"

"Anyway, we just thought we'd call. Let you know where we are." Sam gave Dean a furious look. In a low voice to Dean he said "will you cut it out!"

Bobby chuckled when he heard that. "Same old Winchester boys." He sobered "what dya think of Jay?"

"She's ok, interesting character," Sam ventured.

"No comment as yet." Remarked Dean.

"You aint sure of her yet huh?"

"Bobby, she said that she knew Dad. What happened?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Yeah, she knew him. Briefly. What else did she tell you about herself?"

"Not much else. Just a few anecdotes from her past, nothing of importance."

Dean hesitated for a second, then just decided to come out with it "Did Jay and Dad ever… you know?"

"Dean!" said Sam sharply.

"Oh come on Sam, don't tell me you weren't wondering"

"She's way too young for Dad; she's barely older than you!"

"So? What difference does that make? It's hardly an Anna-Nicole Smith scenario."

"Boys!" Bobby tried to get a word in. "As far as I'm aware nothing like that happened between Jay and your daddy. Your mother was the only woman for him."

Sam and Dean went silent, considering this.

Dean spoke up "Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's ok. You're bound to be curious about Jay; she's an intriguing woman."

And to make a point Bobby added "she's one of the good guys, so make sure you treat her with the respect she deserves."

They talked for a while longer about the case, until the brothers couldn't stop yawning. "You boys are jetlagged and need some rest. We'll talk again soon."

"Yeah. Sure Bobby. Talk soon" The call disconnected.

There was a knock at the door. Sam went to open it.

"Everyfing ok lads?" asked Jay.

"Yeah it's great. Thanks." Sam then signaled at Dean to do the same.

"The rooms are very nice and comfortable, thank you." Dean muttered, feeling a little awkward after what Bobby had told them.

Jay smiled. "Ya must be tired, but if you want somefing to eat before you get some sleep jus' 'elp yourself. The kitchen's fully stocked. G'night lads." She moved off down the hallway.

Dean watched her go, and gave a low whistle off appreciation. "Never seen PJs look so good on a woman. And light blue with bunny rabbits." He chuckled.

Sam closed the door sharply, nearing taking Dean's nose off.

He glared at Dean, "Don't!"

"What?" said Dean, feigning innocence.

"Just don't! Ok? Are we clear on that?"

"Right," Dean answered rather sullenly. Sam looked at him with suspicion, feeling that Dean had perhaps given in too easily.

"It's ok Sam. We're on a case and Jay's here to help us. I get it."

"Good. Now, if you don't mind I'm gonna take a shower." Sam sniffed and gave Dean a look of distaste. "I suggest you take one too." he added, just as he opened the door and pushed Dean out of the room.

"Hey!" Dean called out as the door slammed closed.

He stood there in the hallway, unable to believe his little brother had kicked him out, then made his way back to his own room, closed the door and locked it.

Then he smelled his tee-shirt and nearly choked. "Yeah, ok smart-ass little bro." He took the shower his brother suggested, climbed into the large soft bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam pretty much repeated the same routine in his room, except that before he got into bed, he paused to look around.

Awareness rose in him that this could have been him one day or at least something similar.

A permanent home. With Jess.

He shook the thought off.

That future was never going to be possible he thought, as he pulled the covers over himself.

He was asleep within seconds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam awoke to the sound of….he wasn't sure.

"What the hell is that?" It sounded like someone calling for help in a couldn't-give-a-shit kinda way.

Daylight was just sneaking its way through the crack in the heavy floor to ceiling curtains.

He sat up and looked around, blinking; now that he'd had some sleep he was fit to take in his surroundings. It was a large room tastefully decorated in pale and dark blues, with the occasional splash of colour from the odd red cushion here and there.

He looked at his watch on the bed side table; it read 6am.

That noise started up again.

"So I wasn't imagining it!" He got up and went to the window pulling the curtains aside.

The sun was pale in the wintry sky but it shed a comforting morning light on the scene outside.

Jay was out there sitting at a wooden table reading the newspaper; next to her were a tea pot, a café tier of coffee and a china mug. It had something written on it, but from this distance Sam couldn't make it out. He went to take another shower to wake himself up, dressed and went outside to Jay.

The instant he was out there the cold hit him. It would have been bitter if it weren't for the sun. Jay seemed to sense him there though he could have sworn he hadn't made a sound.

She looked round at him "G' morning sunshine!" she smiled at him. "Tea or coffee?"

Sam found himself quite taken with the way the sunlight played with the green in her eyes, and how her hair shone like a sea of red. She was enchanting, with a kindly smile on her face.

And she was disheveled from sleep and still in her PJs.

And it was freezing.

Sam shook himself, realising that she was waiting for an answer.

"Coffee. Here, let me." Before she could get up, he had already grabbed the coffee and was pouring into a fresh mug. He took at look at her mug, curious to know what was written on it. He nearly spilled the coffee when he read it:

'Wanna get laid? Crawl up a chickens ass and wait.'

When he started laughing she looked at him quizzically. "Your mug." He explained.

"Oh that. A birthday prezzie from a mate. I get a lot of prezzies like that. It's my sick sense of humour." She grinned and sat back in her seat, appreciating the smile on Sam's face.

Jay rather liked hearing him laugh and she got the feeling that he hadn't done much of that recently.

"You and Dean will get along better than I thought in that case." Jay laughed at his answer..

Sam started to rub his arms to fend off the cold. He wondered about putting another sweater on, but he was already wearing two. "Don't you feel the cold Jay?"

"Nah. I'm descended from polar bears, me." Her pajama top had short sleeves. "I'm used to the cold."

The cry for help went up again, and Sam looked around him trying to find the source of the noise.

"Peacocks," said Jay, bluntly, turning back to the sports section in an effort to find out the football results of last night's friendly; England had been playing Portugal.

"Come again?"

"I keep 'em further over in the next yard, but you can hear the little buggers as though they were right under ya." She smiled at him.

"Huh. Peacocks. Right. You keep them as pets?"

"Not me. I'm looking after them for a neighbour whilst they're on holiday."

There was a creak from the house followed by a loud thud.

Jay looked up casually and then went back to turning the pages of the newspaper she was perusing. "Your bruvver's up and about."

And indeed he was. He'd fallen out of bed and cracked his nose on the bedside table.

All Sam and Jay could hear was a lot of swearing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah bugger," Jay angrily announced.

Sam, who was still wondering whether or not to go up and see if Dean was ok, threw a concerned glance at Jay. "What's wrong?"

Jay shot Sam a furious look. Sam was little unnerved by this, wondering what he'd done wrong.

"The bloody Portuguese beat us two nil!" She exclaimed angrily. "I don't fucking believe it!" She sat back and covered her eyes with her hands. "Two fucking nil!" she almost wailed pathetically.

"I fink by dofe if broken" muttered Dean as he stumbled out into the back yard.

Jay uncovered her eyes and looked at the older brother. She sighed. "Ya fink _yoove _got problems. We've been beaten by the bloody Portuguese! Again!"

She took another look at Dean's face which was now colouring with a mixture of pain and confusion. Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged a "don't ask" expression.

Jay got up despondently. "I'll getcha ya somefing for ya nose." She wandered up to the kitchen door, pink fluffy slippers scuffing on the ground, and disappeared from view.

Dean, who had recovered a little by this time, had to ask "What was that about?"

Sam grinned at his older brother's rather nasal sounding voice.

He grabbed the newspaper that Jay had been reading and glanced at it.

"It seems that England got spanked by Portugal in last nights football match." He threw the paper under Dean's rather red nose. "It was only a friendly, not a major qualifier or anything, but it's still important. I just hope they do better up against Argentina on Tuesday night"

"Ok dude, you're picking up the English way a little too easily for my piece of mind." Dean sniffed, testing his nose for blood. "You've been here, what? Less than twenty four hours? And you're already starting to sound like one of 'em!"

Sam merely shrugged in amusement. "I've always followed English football. Especially Man U."

Dean stared at his younger brother. "Since _when?_ And who the fuck is Man U?"

"Since England beat Germany 5:1 back in 2001. And it's the Manchester United Football team."

Dean thought for a moment, and then went on staring at his brother. "I had no idea you were such a dark horse." His gaze quickly turned from amazement to suspicion. "You know what the off-side rule is, don't you?"

Sam grinned. "I didn't realise you were even aware of that one. You sure you don't follow it Dean?" The grin became sly.

"No I damn well don't. I just…heard things, in films mainly. But I don't know what the off-side rule is…" Dean was cut off by Sam's laughter.

"Ah man. I love seeing you freaked out!" Sam adopted a more serious expression and cleared his throat. "Allow me to explain…."

"Nononono! I'm going for a shower. I can't stand the thought of sitting here listening to you drone on about freakin' football!" Dean gave Sam his best full-wattage glare, which only managed to start his younger brother off laughing again.

"You're weird, you know that?" Dean stood up and strode towards the kitchen, a bad mood starting to set in.

He turned around and pointed an accusing finger at his brother, didn't know what else to say, and continued storming off.

Sam was almost choked with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Witch Finder Chapter 3**

Dean encountered Jay in the kitchen and paused for a second, not knowing quite what to say or do. The woman was clearly pissed off about the football result and a pissed off woman was something Dean had made a life-time rule to steer clear of. But given he was now living under her roof it was kinda hard to avoid. Politely anyway.

Jay turned away from the freezer holding a bag of ice and an apologetic smile.

"Sorry mate." She offered. "It's just that football is our game and it really fucks me off every time we get beaten. Especially by teams that take unnecessary dives and get away with it."

Dean appeared to shrug in sympathy but in truth he had absolutely no clue what she was talking about. No doubt his geeky younger brother would though.

He took the ice with a small murmur of thanks.

He could almost hear Sam's laughter still mocking him.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Then perhaps we should get started on the case." Jay watched Dean as he held the ice pack to his nose. "You ok mate?"

Dean sniffed and checked the tender spot on his face. "Yeah. We'll be right with ya."

Jay nodded and left the kitchen. In a few seconds Dean heard a door close quietly.

He felt something strange in the pit of his stomach, and soon realized it had been there since the moment he'd met Jay. It wasn't an uneasy feeling exactly but it was strange and unfamiliar. But she felt...familiar.

He had also noted the way Sam acted around her. _What was goin' on there?_

Shrugging it off he opened the fridge, grabbed some fresh orange juice and poured some into a glass he found on the draining board. He looked around, taking in the old French pine table and work top, and the fireplace which was stacked with logs ready for the next cold snap.

Yeah, this place was environmentally friendly but Jay obviously like a roaring fire from time to time. To entertain perhaps? For romantic purposes?

He moved to the mantel piece; no photos. In his limited knowledge of normal life he reckoned that was strange. But then again...

Sam stumbled through the door from the backyard still grinning.

The grin faded when he saw his brother's face.

"Everything ok Dean?"

Dean put down the glass and stared at it. "She's gone to take a shower."

Sam watched him carefully. "You don't trust her."

Glancing up at Sam Dean gave a tentative smile. "It's not that Sammy. Dad trusted her and so did Bobby. Eventually. That's good enough for me and besides, do you honestly believe I would've allowed you to stay here if I didn't trust her?"

Seeing Sam's frustration at his over-protectiveness he put up a hand. "It's just that somethin's off here. I just can't…" He sighed in his own frustration. If only he could be as eloquent with words as his little brother.

Sam saved him the trouble. "I know."

Dean stared at him. He shouldn't have been surprised that his brother had picked up on it too.

After all, Sam was the sensitive one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay strolled through the kitchen and aimed for the kettle standing on the work top near the sink. She had dressed in blue jeans, plain black Tee-shirt and khaki over-shirt which remained unbuttoned.

"I don't know about you but I need another serious caffeine boost. That shower was s'posed to wake me up! Fuck did it!"

Once the kettle was switched on she turned to face the boys. Noting the serious looks on their faces she realized she'd walked into a private moment. "Er….I'll just go and clear up outside."

She shuffled out the kitchen, trainers squeaking a little on the wooden floor boards.

Sam and Dean, realizing they'd just made their host uncomfortable in her own home, immediately felt guilty. They started for the door at the same time and both got trapped in the frame.

Laughing, Dean shoved his brother through before him.

"Go get 'er Sammy!" Earning himself a furious glare from his brother.

Sam, after making a few rude gestures at his brother, turned around and bumped into Jay.

The tray in her arms tilted a little as the backs of her hands came into contact with Sam's chest, the now empty café tier nearly sliding off. It would have smashed on the ground but Sam's quick reflexes caught it.

Jay didn't appear to have been affected by the physical contact, she was pretty sure of that. She'd learned to school her features to cover anything she was feeling, but she had to admit she was shaken to the core.

"Well caught mate. You should play for England." That was a good answer, well said, up front, and without any side to it.

Jay was silently congratulating herself right up 'til the point when she caught the smug grin on Dean's face.

You bastard! She wanted to glower at him, but that would've been too obvious. So she settled for a…

"Dean. How's the nose? Obstructed Air Traffic Control yet? No? Well judging from the size of that conk it won't be long mate!"

Dean felt more than a little put out. What made it worse was that Sam's shoulders were shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter.

Trying to regain some control, and most of all his dignity Dean made a suggestion.

"How 'bout we get started on that case?" Dean's voice perfectly balanced and calm, but when Sam turned to study him it was obvious how he was really feeling.

Suppressing more laughter Sam held his arm out to allow Jay through.

_What a gent. Don't get alot o' that round here these days _Jay thought. But something told her that Dean would've done the same.

Jay caught a feeling of deja vu that sent a tingling sensation down her spine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A little while later the three of them were seated in Jay's study. It was in the far end of the cottage, covered in shelf upon shelf on books, and Sam was amazed. He'd never seen a personal library so extensive.

Whilst it put him in awe of this woman, it also made him even more suspicious.

Some of the texts even Bobby had never seen. They came from all corners of the globe, including Africa, China, Libya, Australia, Sri Lanka…the list was endless.

When he commented on it he earned himself a frown from Dean and a sad look from Jay.

Ok. He had no right to pry. Fair enough.

But he felt something for Jay that disturbed him and it wasn't just a physical attraction, though she was certainly easy on the eyes.

"So. The case so far?" Dean asked when he realized no one else was going to make a start.

Though it didn't thrill him because they really didn't know Jay, and that she was quite a bit older than Sam, Dean was kinda happy at the _smoochies_ that were going on. And they'd only just met.

It meant that Sam was really moving on from Jess, and that may be his guilt over Maddison wasn't holding him back so much anymore.

Still. They had a job to do.

Jay pulled the Witch Finder case file towards her.

"Well, the first victim ran a health food shop in Chelmsford. Single female, in her thirties, found tortured and burnt to death tied to a stake in the middle of the local football field. Obviously wanted to make an impression on the next match against Southend." Jay added as an after thought.

Dean rolled his eyes. _Soccer again? What was it with these English?_

"But health foods?" She looked up at the brothers. "It might once have been considered a form of witchcraft. You know, the old 'I have a special ointment for that' number?"

Sam hid a smile at the 'old crone' voice she used for that last statement.

Dean nodded in agreement, also concealing a smile, and continued "the second and third victims ran a complementary medicine shop together in Colchester, both male, both single and in their thirties, found tied to the railings of Colchester Castle, again, burnt to death."

"That and they were gay." Jay announced.

"Really?" Dean really didn't want to be _that_ guy, but stereotyping was a hard process to avoid in their line of work. He didn't liked to call it profiling either, 'cos that just meant the same thing. _Especially in the eyes of Hendrikson._

"Oh yeah. We're talking some serious mincing here; both walked like a bulldog chewin' onna wasp…" a series of Winchester sniggers were just about suppressed "…These guys were extremely obvious about it. Nice blokes; went out clubbing with 'em once or twice in the past." Seeing Dean's face, she remarked, "they'd just moved to the area from Romford and I wanted to help them settle in".

"Ok. Moving swiftly on to the fourth victim." Dean cleared his throat. "Lived in Lawford. Elderly lady. Kept cats."

There was a pause.

"According to the history books, that was a reason right there." Sam pointed out. "Found tied to the washing line, burnt to death. Only this fire nearly took out the entire house."

Dean picked up the one he was really dreading. "The fifth victim. Twelve years old. Found tied to a stake in the middle of the playground of Mistley school. Again, tortured and burnt"

He swallowed his anger as best he could, but it wasn't enough. He got up and started pacing the room. "What the hell had she done to deserve that?" He was one decibel away from shouting.

Jay looked more closely at the documents on the child and summoned up a bit more local knowledge. "She was the daughter of the local psychic."

"What? Why torch the kid and not her mother?"

"Because her mother died last year, and this girl was showing promise in the art of reading the future. She took after her mum in a big way."

Dean fumed. "When I get a hold of this bastard I'm gonna shove his witches hammer so far up his ass he'll be spittin' teeth for a month."

Sam and Jay had nothing to say to that; they felt the same way.

"Well that about wraps it up for the victims profiles prior to your arrival. Now there's the matter of the final two. Not so simple. Happened last night when we were all outta've it. They were both midwives at Colchester Hospital." Jay was thoughtful for a moment and added wistfully "I was born there."

Sam studied her, feeling concerned. This was taking a lot out of her, and he was glad they were there to help.

Huffing a little in confusion at his feelings he continued "Midwives, contrary to popular modern belief, were least likely to be accused. They were too useful," Sam summarised.

"Exactly. They don't fit the pattern." Dean paced the study again in frustration.

Sam considered something for a moment. "What about we talk to the friends and family of the final two victims? May be we can find out if they had hobbies and outside activities that could have once been classed as witchcraft."

Dean stopped pacing and gave one his annoying smug smirks.

"You mean chanting, dancing naked round a campfire, sacrificing live animals? Or my personal favourite, group sex."

The smirk turned into a full on grin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope that keeps your curiosity going.

Let me ask you something. Have a guess a what the boys will find out about the Witch Finder, and indeed, about themselves from this gig?

CUA.

Regards,

ST.xxx.


	4. Chapter 4

**Witch Finder Chapter 4**

**This is about getting to know Jay a little better, and observing Dean's apparent thwarting of the British Highway code.**

**I couldn't resist it.**

**Mystery and amusement abound…**

Sam looked at his watch and felt stunned to see that it was 12:15pm. Where had all the time gone? Moving his chair back and getting to his feet, he looked at his brother.

"So. That's our next course of action, right? Talking to the relatives of the final two victims?"

Dean nodded. "You comin' Jay?"

She shook her head. "I've got a mate at Essex University that may 'ave some information." Jay shrugged. "It might be nothin' but it's worth a try."

Sam shifted his feet a little nervously. "I don't know. You know this place and the people; we might fair better talking to those relatives if we have someone with us they can trust." He shot a suspicious glance at Dean when he smothered a laugh with a cough.

Dean grinned. "We'll be fine Sam. Jay you go ahead and see what your friend comes up with." He ignored Sam's scowl.

Jay got to her feet and threw a set of keys to Dean. He caught them and looked down at them in confusion.

"Car keys?"

Jay nodded. "You'll need to get about, and the bus services round here aint too clever." She spotted the look on Dean's face. "You _are_ out in the sticks 'ere mate. A bus comes by 'ere about once a fortnight, unless it gets cancelled due to bad weather."

Ok, so that was a bit of an exaggeration, by not by much.

Grabbing a piece of paper she started writing and drawing, then handed the sheet over to Dean. "A few directions. The roundabouts in Colchester can be a bit daunting. Mind you, they all are to tourists. Just watch that one on the top of Lawford Hill, just down the road from 'ere, right by the garage. It's a bit of a pig." She grinned. "Contrary to what they think the drivers coming outta that garage _don't_ have right of way. But some of 'em _will_ try to insist on it."

Looking smug Dean countered "not a problem Jay. We're used to the road."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's arrogance, whereas Jay merely gave a 'We'll see' grin.

Heading outside, Jay crossed the driveway to the garage and slipped inside through a small service door. After a moment an engine started up and the garage door rose with a faint whirring.

A Toyota Landcruiser emerged with Jay at the wheel, and the electric window on the driver's side lowered with a hum as she called out to the boys.

"Meet you back 'ere in a couple of hours?" At their nods she drove off with a wave.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"She's letting us take the Stag?" Dean was amazed.

Sam shrugged. "I guess she trusts us."

"No Sam, it's more than that. She just knows a fellow car enthusiast when she sees one. And the Impala is far superior in any case," he added.

Sam shook his head resignedly and got in the passenger seat of the Stag.

He looked at Dean when he hesitated. "Dean? You getting' in or you just gonna stand there all day?"

Feeling a bit uncertain about this Dean climbed into the driver's seat; it felt wrong to be on the right of Sam. He was so used to being on the left and it kinda felt like he wasn't in charge anymore.

Not that Sam would ever acknowledge I _am_, he thought with a wry grin.

He started the engine with a roar, then raised the throttle to reduce the noise to a sexy V8 grumble.

Dean took a deep breath of appreciation then slammed his foot back hard on the throttle, and the Stag powerfully fishtailed up the gravel driveway, engine roaring once again, throwing his little brother violently back in his seat.

Sam glared at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay wandered down the hallway to the lecture theatre and stepped through the open door. She smiled fondly at the memories that flew through her mind.

Jay had graduated at this university with honours shortly before going off to Oxford to study a post graduate research degree. It had been a baptism of fire since she really wasn't the 'Oxford' type, but she'd soon realized that she wasn't alone. The other students had come from all walks of life, and certainly didn't object to her presence or her rather warped sense of humour. In fact, they'd rather enjoyed it as a refreshing change.

Jay wondered about Sam again. Ex-Stanford, Bobby had told her.

Hmm. Impressive.

Jay knew about most of the prestigious colleges and universities of the USA.

Particularly Stanford; her cousin, a Biomedical Scientist, had featured as a guest lecturer there once, though she hadn't heard from Jo Enfield in years. Last Jay knew, Jo had taken a "job" in the Channel Islands. Jay thought it was a shame they'd grown apart when they used to be so close, but Jay fully acknowledged that was her own fault.

_Life got in the way._

But Jay had done alright for herself, she concluded.

And she couldn't have done it without the tutelage of the man now sitting at the front of the empty room, bent over some papers. He looked up at her and smiled back.

"Well if it isn't Dr Archer, my favourite former student," he announced in an old fashioned upper class voice from under a rather impressive graying beard. He'd always reminded her of Peter O'Toole.

Jay grimaced a little a being called 'Dr'. It had been a long time since she'd thought of herself that way.

She recovered a little. "Wotcha Jeff. How's _institute_ life?"

Jeff laughed at little at the good natured jab. "The same as always Jay."

He could've gone to any university in the world, Jay thought, not for the first time. He could've gone anywhere. But he chose to come back home.

An Essex boy through and through.

Apart from the posh voice, her mind whispered. She'd always wondered about that.

There was soft woof from under the desk and two large black heads appeared over the top of the elderly lecturer's knee. The two black Labradors looked at Jay enquiringly.

She laughed. "Not The Buffer and The Boson I assume?" She remembered the university policy on not allowing pets on campus, but the management had given up convincing Jeff of this long ago.

Jeff's eyes clouded for a second. "No. The Buffer's grandsons." Jeff was an ex-naval officer from the second world war, and usually named his canine companions after ships and long dead colleagues. "Those other two scallywags passed away a few years ago."

When he got up and went to give Jay a fatherly hug, the two dogs followed obediently and sat down beside him. One of them appeared to be giving her a silly grin, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

Brothers? I've been getting a lot of that lately, Jay thought.

In fact the one with the stupid grin _did_ remind her of Dean Winchester for some reason, mainly because of the good natured smugness about it.

But the other one watched her with soft, gentle eyes that spoke of understanding. _Definitely reminds me of Sam._

"They're both beautiful," she remarked genuinely, and had to shut her mind down for a second when an image of Sam's soft smile showed itself.

She knelt down and gave them both a hug, scratching behind their ears gently; they responded by giving her face a long wash with their tongues.

_Ok, not so Winchester-like. Nope. Can't see them ever doing __**that**_

Although another, rather wicked, image entered her head regarding Sam at that point.

She mentally shook herself and stood up.

"What've you called 'em?" Jay asked curiously, rather hoping to take her mind off a certain house guest. It wasn't going to work.

Jeff pointed to the Dean Winchester-attitude. "This is Smiler." The dog's tail thumped the floor on hearing his name and he gave a small bark. "A bit of a rebel, I'm afraid. But a damn fine hunter."

Why doesn't that surprise me? Jay smiled a little.

"Wasn't that his great-grandfather's name?" She regarded the black lab again.

"It was indeed," Jeff replied softly in remembrance.

He turned slightly to introduce the other lab. "And this one, I've called Mecca."

Jay looked shocked. "You never struck me as the religious type!"

"I'm not, but there's just something about him. I've always seen the City of Mecca as a peaceful and enlightening place, though Islamic studies aren't really my forte I must admit." He laughed. "If I'd named him Jesus I'd have been thrown out of the gentlemen's club for laughing too hard. He's too good a gun dog!"

He sobered. "But he's just…I 'm not sure. It just seems to suit him." Jeff peered at her through the small spectacles balanced on his nose, as if expecting her to laugh.

Jay regarded Mecca. The dog looked back solemnly, but kindly.

Jeff watched her for a moment longer.

"So what can I do for you Jay?" He asked softly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Deanyou'reonthewrongsideoftheroadforchristsake!!!" Sam yelled in panic.

"Aw pipe down Sammy, I got this licked." Dean swerved to avoid an armored personnel carrier. "What the hell?"

Sam drew in a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Colchester is only ten miles from here and the British Army - the Parachute Regiment in particular have their garrison there - sometimes come out here on exercise to help train the local cadet squadrons. Now getbackonthelefthandsideoftheroadforfucksake!"

Dean shrugged and moved the car over. He'd only done it to wind his brother up a little, and it was working like a charm.

As usual Sam had excelled in geek-research about the area and so Dean couldn't resist asking "why here?"

Sam managed to relax, glanced over at his older brother and scowled when he saw the grin. He refused to comment on Dean's little driving joke however. It would've made things worse.

"What? You think all they do is jaunt down to the Brekon Beacons occasionally to take pot-shots at the local sheep? ...Dean!Youdon'tgoontheroundaboutslikethat!!!..." Sam closed his eyes in abject fear and heard several car horns loudly announcing their disapproval at Dean's actions. It was the roundabout Jay had mentioned, and Dean was quite obviously in the wrong here.

There were a few angry shouts of "get a fuckin' life mate!" from the road.

Sam idly wondered if this was his brother's way of exacting revenge for making Dean get on board a plane again.

That wasn't a comforting thought.

Oh god. We're so gonna die. Sam thought, shakily. If not by a road accident then by some Brit that's pissed off at being cut up too many times.

Sam had occasionally wondered about his eventual demise, how it would go, what would happen to cause it. But road rage hadn't been on the menu.

Until now, he thought darkly.

Some time later, after terrorizing the natives in what Sam had to consider _a really bad fucking way…_

"Whoops." Was all Dean said as he overtook a tractor, and sliced back in, nearly taking out the engine block of some kids in an on-coming old Ford Escort XR3i.

Various words of abuse assaulted Dean, most of which started with the word 'cock' and 'wanker' (that was a new one for Dean) and went all the way up to including another vulgar word beginning with 'C'.

He was now genuinely unsettled. Driving on what he considered to be the wrong side of the road definitely felt unnatural, and it was starting to freak him out. He would never admit that to Sam however.

Sam opened one eye cautiously. They were now about to cruise onto the A12 dual carriageway.

Ok, he thought. We should be safe. There's only one way Dean can travel so we won't have anymore near mis….

"Dean!"

He was proved wrong as Dean tried to drive along the slip road the wrong way.

"What!?"

Sam took another deep breath and, his voice wavering a little, declared "wrong way man."

"How in hell are we supposed to get to Colchester then!?"

"Not this way Dean. We'll end up in Ipswich at this rate. Whichisinthewrongfuckingdirection!!!" Sam grabbed at the handhold on the passenger door as Dean did a one-eighty, taking several layers of rubber off the Stag's tires.

They came to an abrupt halt very briefly before Dean spun the wheels and headed back to the underpass. They met some more traffic coming the other way as Dean drove the Stag back down the slip road, and there was more swearing and hooting of horns.

Eventually they came back on the A12, the _right_ way on the slip road and, thankfully, traveling in the _right _direction for once.

Sam scrubbed a shaking hand over his face. Much more of this and a change of underwear was gonna be called for.

Eventually they made it to Colchester without any further mishap, though Sam had to remind Dean to slow down from time to time. There were supposed to be speed cameras along here, and Sam didn't think Jay would appreciate being hit with a fine.

Also there was the thought of going into orbit and dying from lack of oxygen; which was also currently not on Sam's "way's I'm gonna die" menu.

Though he had to admit said menu would've made Gordon Ramsay envious with how _imaginative _it was becoming.

Hell's Kitchen?

Naw. I got that one covered dude. Just a pinch of Dean and you're _there_.

As they entered the town traffic queues, however, things started getting hairy again. Dean just didn't have the patience for this and was constantly punching the horn at everyone and anything that dared to get in his way, even if they had a perfect right to.

A. Perfect. Right. To, Sam thought furiously, because Dean was still veering off onto the wrong side of the road from time to time when he forgot what continent he was on.

Eventually Sam reached breaking point. Whilst sitting in a never ending queue, and wincing at Dean's pounding on the horn, he got out the passenger side and strode around to Dean's.

He tapped on the window menacingly. When Dean rolled the window down he got the full force of one pissed off little brother right in the face

Once the tirade had finished, Sam calmly and chillingly declared "I'm driving."

Dean couldn't really find it within himself to argue. He'd had enough of these damn foreigners that didn't' know how to drive. It didn't occur to him that _he_ was the foreigner here and that _he_ was, in fact, the menace on the roads.

Dean shrugged and got out the car, heading to the passenger side. "If you think you can handle it little bro? Be my guest."

With that, Sam got behind the wheel.

A few frustrated minutes later he had to admit defeat, and pulled into a parking lot that was situated directly between a Macdonald's and a leisure centre.

They sat there silently for a moment, staring ahead.

Dean's face, for once, didn't look smug. Though there was a certain smugness in the atmosphere.

Sam glanced at Dean a little sheepishly. "Feel like a walk?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know you're thinking that this is a little slow, but trust me. When you look back on it? You won't regret it.

Please continue your reviews, good and bad. They all help.

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


	5. Chapter 5

**Witch Finder Chapter 5**

Sam chewed on a handful of fries as he again glanced through the file, waiting for Dean to come back from the bathroom. They'd realized that it was hours since they'd eaten so had decided to stop off at MacDonald's before heading out. Sam had grimaced at the idea but agreed.

Still suffering a little from jet lag, they needed to keep their energy levels up, especially for the eventual drive back to Jay's.

Sam knew he'd never be able to think of Dean driving on English roads again without wincing.

He looked up as a few squaddies dressed in DPMs wandered through the entrance, laughing and joking as they made their over to place their orders. At the same time, Dean appeared in the rest room doorway, sauntered over and climbed over the back of the seat opposite Sam, dumping himself down just as he took a huge bite of his burger. He grinned at the disgusted look on his brother's face.

"Dude, do you even have taste buds? Or have you destroyed them from too many years of eating…crap." Sam finished hesitantly.

"Nothing wrong with my taste buds Sammy. I'm just hungry." Dean jammed a few fries into his already full mouth.

"Ugh! Dean you're making me feel sick!"

"Not my fault you gotta stomach like a girl." He mumbled, taking a sip of his coke.

Sam opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. No way was he goin' down that road. These bickering sessions could easily go on all day and, frankly, they didn't have time. He merely got up and threw his trash away, eyes shooting daggers at Dean, who simply grinned again.

"Come on Sammy, relax. Vacation remember? And this was your idea!" Dean pointed out.

Sam sighed. "Let's just go see these people and talk to them." He picked up the file. "And Dean?"

"Huh?"

"Wipe your mouth." Sam threw a napkin at him. "I doubt the relatives wanna be questioned by an idiot with a ketchup moustache." He added with a grin of his own. "It might give them the right idea."

Dean glowered at his brother, swallowing his food. "Ha fucking ha!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marilyn Davidson had been staring at her daughter's graduation photo for some time. She'd been doing a lot of that lately. Sadly she stroked the frame and wished like hell she hadn't finished all the vodka the night before.

Lucy had been her only daughter, a dedicated nurse, young and lively with her whole life ahead of her. But now there was nothing.

Marilyn clasped a hand to her mouth, closing her eyes as they filled with a fresh bout of tears. Shoulders shaking with grief, she collapsed silently on to her knees, still staring at the face of her daughter. Lucy's blue eyes gazed back at her, filled with happiness and laughter.

She'd been so proud of her.

Her little Lucy.

She'd done so well to pass her nursing degree with honours, and then went on to train as a midwife. Marilyn hadn't really done much with her own life, and so fully admitted to having pushed Lucy quite hard throughout her school years, hoping that her daughter would have a better chance at happiness than Marilyn ever did.

Now Lucy was gone, and all Marilyn wished for was one more day with her little girl.

Her pretty little girl who'd grown into a fine, beautiful young woman that cared so much about others.

_One more day! Was that too much to ask?_

Apparently it was.

"Oh fucking Christ…Lucy!" She muttered into her hand, her heart breaking all over again.

She was still kneeling on the floor of her living room when the knock came.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lucy Davidson, twenty nine years old, midwife." Sam shook his head, once again thinking just how sick this all was.

The brothers were standing at the front door of the Davidson house. After having knocked lightly on the oak surface Dean was shifting from foot to foot nervously. He hated this part of the job. Sure, it was necessary to gather as much information as possible, but meeting these people, seeing the heartache deep in their eyes made Dean uncomfortable. It wasn't that he didn't sympathise. Just the opposite. But having too much empathy got in the way of the job, and getting the job done was the only way of making sure no one else got hurt, or worse killed. Like Lucy Davidson.

But it still sucked.

Sam was another matter. His feelings ran deeper than Dean's yet appeared to be much closer to the surface. His little brother never learned how to lock them away, and though he would never openly admit it, Dean hated seeing the pain in Sam's eyes over the suffering of another. But that was Sam, and secretly Dean hoped that never changed.

The door opened to reveal a woman, about 5"6', peering up at them with bloodshot eyes.

She'd obviously been crying and was probably quite attractive, though it was hard to tell underneath the smudged mascara. There was the heady smell of stale alcohol in the air and Dean guessed she'd been drinking. Heavily. In all honesty, he really couldn't blame her, given what had happened to her daughter.

He wisely decided to let Sam handle this one.

"Mrs Davidson?" At her hesitant nod, Sam continued. "I'm Dr Sam Myers, and this is my brother Dean."

Marilyn stared at the two handsome young Americans on her doorstep and made no move to shake the hand extended to her. She's probably too dazed to even notice it, Sam thought frowning a little.

He saw the grief in her eyes and swallowed hard. "We're med students on an exchange visit from the Cedars-Sinai Hospital in Los Angeles. Lucy kinda took us under her wing and showed us around when we came here. We wanted to pay our respects."

He added in a soft voice "She became a good friend to us."

Sam hated lying to this poor woman, but telling the truth wasn't an option. He just hoped she'd buy it.

At first he didn't think she had, but soon she nodded and opened the door wider, allowing the brothers into her home.

Stepping into the hallway the first thing Sam noticed were the prints on the walls. John Constable's "The Haywain", and "Scene on a Navigable River" were vaguely familiar to him from the similar ones he'd seen on the walls of Jay's study. In fact the places shown in the prints weren't all that far from here, next door in the county of Suffolk, Sam knew. This was referred to as Constable Country after all.

The first thing Dean noticed was the Stones in the Park poster on the door leading to what looked like the kitchen, and he would've loved to take a closer look, but Mrs Davidson was leading them into the living room instead. He sighed. This wasn't the time or place.

Marilyn sat in a black leather arm chair and carried on staring at her daughter's photo. Sam moved over to take a look. Crouching down at eye level with Marilyn he studied the girl in the photograph sadly. He felt Dean coming to stand behind him.

Turning to the woman Sam eyed her carefully. This was going to be hard on her.

"Mrs Davidson…" He started softly.

"Marilyn. I've never been Mrs Davidson. I gave my daughter my maiden name when she was …" Her voice was emotionless but she took a shuddering breath, thankfully remaining calm "…born. Her father never really knew Lucy. He died shortly after she came along. We just never got round to tying the knot." Her Essex voice faded out a little on the last few words.

Sam knew this was gonna be difficult.

Dean moved round his brother to stare out the window. Marilyn's voice was so lacking in emotion it bothered him. It told him that, here, was a woman a breaking point.

He turned to stare at Sam, seeing his grey-green eyes cloud over with sympathy.

"Marilyn. What exactly happened?" Sam asked gently. "The police didn't tell us everything." Realising how that sounded he added. "They questioned all us students."

He waited. Was she still buying this?

It seemed that she was.

"They woke me up at three in the morning." She was still staring at the photo when she gave a sudden humourless laugh. "I remember thinking 'what complete bastard's calling at this hour? I have to go to work soon.' They were just standing there at the door." Tears filled her eyes again and she sniffed, but her voice was dull, "They told me they'd found a woman dead in the Castle Park, tied to the gate on the castle grounds." She stopped, her breath hitching with emotion. "They…they said…" another attempt to control herself began to look painful to Sam, and Dean silently turned away, "she'd been burned alive. And that…" Marilyn choked as she tried to hold back her grief. "…they thought it was Lucy. She'd last been seen in the the Castle Inn a few hours before she was found.

She continued her vigil of the photo as if hoping what she next wasn't really true. "Her dentist confirmed it was my daughter."

She couldn't hold back anymore. Silent sobs racked her body as she swayed under the burden she carried. Sam couldn't help himself and leaned forward to catch her, holding the weeping woman to his chest.

"I'm sorry Marilyn. I'm so sorry" He whispered softly.

He glanced up at Dean, who sensed his brother's gaze and turned his head to watch him.

The message in Sam's face was clear.

_We've gotta get this bastard._

Dean nodded in agreement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam and Dean were silent as they left the Davidson house.

They'd questioned the distraught woman a little more, but hadn't the heart to press her too much. Marilyn hadn't revealed anything new, though Sam did wonder about one thing.

"Lucy was illegitimate. May be that's the key?"

"There must be hundreds of kids round here like that. Same as back home. The rest of the world even." Dean jammed his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans, thinking hard. "Naw Sam. It's gotta be something more than that."

He'd felt shaken at seeing Marilyn. She was clearly in a bad way and Dean hoped like hell she had friends and relatives of some description that would be there for her. He shrugged that thought off immediately.

When he and Sam lost their dad they had no one there for them, except Bobby.

People moved on. People survived.

Suddenly Sam's phone made a bleeping noise and Dean rolled his eyes a little. His geeky brother refused to have a cool ring tone. Unlike Dean's, which was Smoke Over Water.

"It's a text." Sam announced on seeing Dean's face. He read the display.

"It's Jay. Says she wants to meet us Colchester Castle right away."

Dean grinned. "Us? Or does the hot chick with the PhD wanna just hang out with Stanford Boy?" He remembered seeing the vast array of academic certificates on Jay's study wall, and in addition the way Sam's eyes had lit up when he also spotted them.

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "Shut the fuck up Dean."

But secretly he was feeling a little excited at seeing the green-eyed Essex girl again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry it's a bit short but with Xmas coming up...

Please continue your reviews. I'm interested to know what you think on this angle of Sam and Dean. Have I got it right dya think?

Especially you Jenilee!

CUA.

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


	6. Chapter 6

**Witch Finder Chapter 6**

The Winchesters had been searching for Colchester Castle for quite some time and now it was getting dark. Every attempt Sam made at suggesting they ask someone in the street for directions was met with a sarcastic remark or, worse, a stubborn silence. Eventually they just made their way to the car.

Sam scrabbled around in the glove compartment looking for a map of the area. He looked at Dean. He'd been rather silent since meeting Marilyn.

"Don't you think we should speak to the relatives of the other midwife first?" Sam suggested. "We can meet Jay later."

Dean was sitting in the driver's seat once again. As much as he hated driving on these damn roads, he had to admit that he loved the Stag. It was almost as sexy as the Impala, which he sorely missed. So he'd insisted on driving in the only way he knew how.

The older-brother card.

He was thinking.

Sam glanced at his brother, knowing that look.

Dean wasn't the academic type but Sam also knew that didn't mean his older brother was stupid. "Dean?"

Dean stared unseeingly through the windshield. "Not sure it's worth it. Gut feeling tells me that outside hobbies aren't the key here." Dean was also trying to avoid another emotional scene like the one he'd experienced with Marilyn Davidson, though he would if it became necessary. He really didn't want to go down that road again, and putting someone else through it….

"Ok. So where _is_ Colchester Castle exactly?" Dean interrupted that particular thought.

Finally finding the map Sam sat back up in his seat. After staring at the map for a few seconds he grimaced.

"Uh…"

Sam swiveled round in his seat to look through the rear window of the Stag's canvas (once they'd figured out how to raised the soft-top that is – what was it with that woman? Did she not feel the cold, _at all?_) and noticed the footpath stretching away from them, out the back of the car park.

"Right behind us…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay waited at the entrance to the Castle. It had been _years_ since she was last here.

Looking out across the bridge she saw parents shuffling their children along, promising them a Macdonald's Happy Meal if they _please_ just behaved for a while.

A Macdonald's happy meal?

Shit. That was an ASBO just _waiting_ to happen.

The crap that stuff would put in their kids bloodstreams meant that some teacher, somewhere, was in for a very unhappy time of it when the little darlings once again wandered into their classrooms.

Or, as is the case these days, _grunt and belch _their way into the classrooms.

It may be only Saturday, she thought darkly, but they'll regret it come Monday.

And these kids would relish the idea of an Anti-Social Behaviour Order slapped on them. And now the kids thought it a Badge of honour? Yeah right.

Like no one saw_ that_ one fucking coming!

To add insult to injury, the little bast…sweethearts will one day, _and not too long in the distant future, _be allowed to vote.

She shook her head. _No fucking justice in this world!_

Deliberately forgetting what she'd been like at that age, Jay glanced at her watch.

_Where the hell are those two? I'm getting bored!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The bickering started the moment they got out the car.

"So we were in front of the thing the whole damn time?"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know!"

"You had the map!"

Sam spoke through gritted teeth "Not 'til we got back to the car _Dean_!"

Dean's eyes narrowed. "When you do the research, that means _youresearchthefuckingarea!_ I mean the Castle where some of the victims were fried extra crispy? The oldest one in the country? Didn't you think for a moment that might be relevant?"

Sam's face was slowly turning red. "I did research it, but I didn't realise where…"

Then he stopped and tried to calm his temper.

"This is getting us nowhere dude. Let's just get into the park and up to the castle." That last sentence was delivered slowly and, Dean thought, with a rather patronizing edge to it.

Dean had a small twitch in his face. "Fine." he ground out.

They made their way along the path in silence.

It was quite peaceful considering how close they were to the town, and as they walked through the park, Dean started to calm down a little.

Dean wasn't really fuming the way Sam thought he was. He just had a bad feeling inside him, one he felt pretty sure Sam was feeling too. But old resentments between siblings always came to the surface. And that…kinda wasn't the problem

But today, seeing Marilyn Davidson, had brought back the memories of his father's death. And as much as he tried to deny it, he was scared.

Scared for Sam.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam's thoughts ran along this particular railway track…

_He's had enough of this. Watching out for me. I keep fucking up and I've got to stop that. _He glanced wearily at his brother. _He's right. I didn't do enough research for this and someone could die because of me…_

Then the brothers made their way through the park gates and stared up at the castle. It was a formidable sight.

_Wow._ Sam was temporarily distracted from his thoughts.

The night had fallen quickly and with the way the glare from the town center streetlights caught the whole structure at a certain angle….it almost seemed alive.

It was awesome to be standing here, right where Boudica (or Boadicea as she was also referred to), Warrior Queen of the Icenis, had once fought the Romans in a bloody battle, back when this town was called Camulodunum.

_Where'd they get those weird names from?_

The hill ran through the Castle Park, and wound slowly up to the Castle itself.

It was huge.

And he'd thought his own home town could tell so many secrets.

Dean just thought of it as some damn great fucking piece of rock. Or pieces of rock, he was graceful enough to consider.

Eventually they were trying to find the entrance and soon realized that they had to cross a bridge.

Jay was waiting for them at the other end.

And Sam felt that..._feeling_ again.

Almost like he was coming home.

It was starting to freak him out. He hadn't felt this way since...he thought with a sudden sadness...since Jess.

As they approached, Dean belched.

Loudly.

Jay raised an amused eyebrow at Sam.

"So I keep peacocks and you keep pigs." She didn't know what else to say other than "'ad 'im long 'ave ya? As a pet I mean?"

Sam looked a little embarrassed. "I try to leave him with friends when I go on vacation."

"But no one would take me this time…" Dean helplessly belched again.

Jay glanced at him then back at Sam, looking a bit worried. She gave a little jerk towards Dean with her chin "What the bloody hell are you feedin' him?"

Sam looked even more embarrassed. "Big Mac, fries and a coke."

Jay stared hard at Dean, her eyes narrowed.

"I should've fuckin' guessed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Again a short one. Please review.

And also, I'm begging for some reviews for The Supernatural Song; I need to know who hates it and why, although I can probably come to my own conclusions on that one.

I've never been talented in the song writing department. But please tell me…I'm starting to feel a bit lonely on this one.

Regards,

ST.xxx.


	7. Chapter 7

**Witch Finder Chapter 7**

Jay just turned away with a small amused smile which Sam had the distinct impression was meant especially for him. He was startled but at the same time warmed by that thought.

As they entered the now darkened interior of the castle, Sam couldn't help but be fascinated by the displays. But what really surprised him was the interest his brother showed.

Dean was totally absorbed by the exhibits that told of the story of Boudica and her fight against the Romans. There was even a small, sad smile on his face when he read of her eventual demise.

Sam could understand that. From what he'd read it hadn't been pretty, and Dean had a soft spot for anyone who'd fight so hard for what they believed in that they'd give their life for those they loved.

Sam turned round to find Jay watching his brother closely.

He couldn't easily read the expression on her face, though there was some sadness to it. But there was something else.

_Protectiveness._

Sam blinked and suddenly that look was gone from Jay's face to be replaced with another amused smile.

_She seems amused by everything._

But he knew he wasn't imagining things. Whatever Sam and Dean were feeling about this woman, she was experiencing the same right back at them.

And Sam knew right then. This was no usual hunt.

_She's not telling us everything._

At that point a voice rang out.

"Oy! We're closing! So just _fuck off!"_

Sam, Dean and Jay turned to face the manager of the museum.

A large woman appeared from nowhere.

_Really_ large. She towered above Sam even.

Sam, used to dealing with all kindsa people regardless of height, opened his mouth only to shut it again when Jay spoke.

"All right Martha? Long time no see eh?"

Martha seemed to regard the much younger woman in front of her.

"That's still Ms Spencer to you," Martha said with no real malice. Then she smiled happily. "Jay Archer! When did you get so tall?"

Jay seemed to look mockingly down at herself then grinned up at Martha.

"I didn't mate. You just fucking shrank."

"That's no way to talk to ya ex-high school history teacher." Martha smiled again. She had to be in her seventies. "Ya skinny bitch!"

"I aint skinny. You're just a fat bastard!"

Martha appeared to consider that, then grinned. "Can't really deny that one eh?"

Jay appeared to consider _that _one. "Not when you're as tall as you are wide."

Sam glanced at Dean. His older brother had turned away, but his shoulders were shaking a little with barely concealed laughter.

Sam thought with amazement _He's actually trying to be discreet? Wonders will never cease!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was music being piped through the PA as they made their way through the "Authorised entry only" area.

Dean listened. It was a little too like _modern_ rock music for his taste, but he supposed it had to start somewhere and it actually wasn't that bad.

**The View - Same Jeans******

I've had the same jeans on for four days now  
I'm gonna go to a disco in the middle of the town**  
****Everybody's dressing up I'm dressing down******

**Life's one big circle, and it does end****  
****When it ends will you still be my friend?  
I'm not making a fool of myself****  
****I said, I'm not making a fool of myself**

**  
So!  
****when you look in the mirror****  
****Reflecting back at you someone that you don't know****  
****Oh lifes shits made your head spin around****  
****So get yourself together, yeah****  
****Get your feet back on the gro-o-o-o-o-ound**

I've had the same jeans on for four days now  
I'm gonna go to a disco in the middle of the town**  
****Everybody's dressing up I'm dressing down******

**I take my hat off to the busker man****  
****when he's drowned all his sorrows in singing songs  
Not everything has worked out to plan  
But believe me he's smiling as long as he can**

**  
So!  
****when you look in the mirror****  
****Reflecting back at you someone that you don't know****  
****Oh that's just made your head spin around****  
****So get your self together, yeah****  
****Get your feet back on the gro-o-o-o-o-ound**

Guitar Solo

I've had the same jeans on for four days now  
I'm gonna go to a disco in the middle of the town**  
****Everybody's dressing up I'm dressing down******

**My minds not perfect but it's sincere****  
****You'd be amazed at what you can achieve in a year  
Say you tried so hard, but your hearts on a switch  
And I know you tried so hard but your hearts on a switch**

**  
SO!  
when you look in the mirror  
Reflecting back at you someone that you don't know****  
****Oh that's just made your head spin around****  
****So get your self together, yeah  
Get your feet back on the gro-o-o-o-o-ound**

**  
SO!**

**  
when you look in the mirror  
Reflecting back at you someone that you don't know****  
****Oh that's just made your head spin around****  
****So get your self together, yeah****  
****Get your feet back on the gro-o-o-o-o-ound**

Same jeans on for four days now  
Everybody's dressing up I'm dressing down**  
****I'm not making a fool of myself****  
****Now believe me baby I can tell******

**Same jeans on for four days now****  
****Everybody's dressing up I'm dressing down****  
****I'm not making a fool of myself….**

…Dean glanced at Sam, and with a particular reference to

_**Life's one big circle, and it does end**__**  
**__**When it ends will you still be my friend?**_

**  
**thought to himself _I hope you're listening to this 'cos you're more than my friend little bro. You're my anchor._

And in addition Dean thought of the line

_**Say you tried so hard, but your hearts on a switch  
And I know you tried so hard but your hearts on a switch.**_

Sam's heart was always on a switch. But it was permanently switched on.

As usual Dean thought that music would be a way through to Sam. But when he got nothing on glancing meaningfully at his brother, he just sighed silently.

Dean really hadn't figured it out yet.

And feeling despair, he turned to face Jay, who to his surprise winked at him

As though she understood.

Sam had his own thoughts about that song, which would've surprised Dean if he knew Sam had been listening that closely:

_**My minds not perfect but it's sincere**_

Yeah, Sam thought with a small smile. That's Dean. Not perfect but sincere.

Martha spoke loudly, interrupting their thoughts.

"I got paperwork to sort through at home. I'll leave you three love-birds to it, though Daniel will help out if you need anything."

And with a short laugh at her own joke she left Sam, Dean and Jay with the sour-looking new recruit to the castle.

Sam had noticed Martha giving Dean the eye and nudged him with his elbow.

"I think she likes you dude."

Dean glared at his brother. "She so much as looks at me again and there'll be a Dean-shaped hole in that door!"

Sam smirked. "'Could be interesting to see. That door's about sixth inches thick." He grinned at Dean. "Guess I'll see ya in Colchester Hospital pretty soon."

Jay suppressed a laugh. "Don't fancy yours much mate."

Dean was about to give his customary snarky reply when he heard Daniel call out:

"Oh look. It's the witch-bitch!

Jay scowled. "You can fucking talk!"

She knew this particular arsehole from high school.

In a really _bad way!_

Daniel had been a terrible bully all through Jay's school years from the age of five right up to the time she left sixth form at eighteen.

But you'd really think that after twenty years or so that certain people would've grown up a bit.

It took both the Winchesters to hold her back and even then they struggled.

And completely failed to stop her landing him one right on the chin.

"Bitch!" And Daniel lunged for her again.

Sam blocked his blow.

Both Sam and Dean wanted to punch him for that, but Jay got there first.

Again.

And she appeared to enjoy it.

Shaking herself loose from Sam and Dean, she rolled her shoulders and squared up to the assistant museum manager, who towered over her.

Dean and Sam readied themselves to step in at any moment, but were reluctant to interfere too much. This was Jay's territory after all, and the Winchesters didn't know the rules, but they were pretty sure that a respected PhD qualified journalist punching the natives in the face wouldn't go down too well with the local constabulary.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. _Feisty much?_

Sam threw him a weary nod.

Jay lowered her voice. "You wanna keep your fucking useless job 'ere mate?"

Daniel visibly cringed. The brothers Winchester looked at each other; obviously Jay had some influence over this place.

"Then I strongly suggest you drop the silly bollocks _and fucking help us out!"_ Jay hissed at the terrified assistant manager. "And we all know how you got this job don't we? Martha being your aunty?"

Jay didn't really blame Martha for watching out for her family but sometimes she thought the woman carried nepotism too far.

Jay glared at the sniveling little worm with contempt.

"I want access to the Matthew Hopkins exhibit." She leaned in close to Daniel's face. "And make it quick ya tosser!"

Without another word, Daniel lead the way to his office and scrabbled around in a desk draw. Finally coming up with a thick set of keys, he threw them at Jay, feeling slightly disappointed when she caught them with such ease. He'd liked them to have smashed right into her superior-looking smug face.

Jay tilted her head in a patronizing salute. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

As she turned her back, Daniel flipped her the finger and Dean had to stop Sam from decking the little bastard.

"Dude, calm down wouldya?" Dean whispered, surprised at Sam's reaction.

"Geeze Sam! What's wrong with you?"

Sam shook his head. He couldn't figure that one out either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Witch Finder Chapter 8**

Daniel made no move to get out of Jay's way. She glared at him again.

"We can take it from here, thank you." She declared with more than a little sarcasm.

Daniel glared back, obviously relishing the idea of a come back but was reluctant to do so. He knew that Jay could have him removed from his post and he really didn't want to lose this job. But whatever he wasn't going to say was more than evident in the murderous expression on his face. Daniel stepped away from the door.

Jay nodded and strode out the room impatiently. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, who grinned back. Neither Winchester liked this guy and if the case wasn't so high priority they would've paid a lot of money to see Jay take this little bastard down again. Properly.

Even Dean had to admit that Jay was pretty impressive in combat mode.

The boys ran quickly to catch up with the woman as she lead the way down a dark hallway, dark woolen coat swinging gently round her form.

"You have a history with that guy?" Dean enquired. His question wasn't just born out of curiosity; he needed to know if there were any repercussions that might interfere with the case.

"Don't even get me started on that twat!" Jay's furious voice echoed around the hall as she used the keys to unlock a door just off to the left hand side.

She sighed a little. "Daniel Carter and I attended the same Primary school, High school, and Sixth Form. And he made my life a misery the entire time. He's not forgotten it anymore than I have, just for very different reasons." When Sam and Dean carried on watching her intently she told them "He was the popular lad at school, bright, witty, came from a rich family but he was also a bully. He used to yell obscenities at me in public: whore, tart, bitch, prostitute, witch…you name it. He even buggered the brakes on my bike once."

Dean gently grabbed his brother's arm as Sam tensed up.

Jay continued a little sadly. "I was the out-sider in the village; no one trusted our family. We'd not long moved there."

Dean thought for a moment. "Sounds like they were living in the wrong century."

Jay nodded, appreciating his perceptiveness. "Yeah mate. That they were."

"So what happened Jay?" Sam asked softly, feeling there was more to this story.

Jay shrugged and stared at the old stone castle floor. "I did a terrible thing." She glanced back up at the brothers, inwardly cringing at what she'd see on their faces, but she was pleasantly surprised; they weren't judging or condemning her. Dean's face was expressionless, but Sam's held understanding and even regret – reminding her of Mecca, Jeff's black Labrador.

"I saved his life."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam and Dean stared at her. A small part of them understood where this was going but it didn't make it any easier to hear.

"Daniel didn't appreciate waking up in hospital to hear people singing my praises. He'd fallen in the River Stour one summer's afternoon, hitting his head; I went in after him, brought him out of the water and gave him mouth to mouth." Jay seemed to be reliving it all and the boys could almost see the memories in their own heads.

Sam went to studying the ceiling in a desperate attempt to keep some perspective.

Dean stared at Jay. "What came next?" Dean's voice was unnecessarily hard, Sam thought.

Jay stared back at Dean. "About a month later when the dust had settled, Daniel and his mates waited around for me after school had finished. They dragged me onto a deserted footpath where they preceded to beat the living shit out of me. Calling me all sorts of names, telling me that I'd dirtied Daniel's mouth with mine. All six blokes on a teenage girl. Brave eh mate?" Her voice was soft and low, filled with an eerie calm.

She continued to hold Dean's gaze, which was now joined by Sam's. Dean's was hard and unforgiving whereas Sam's was shocked and saddened.

"I was in hospital for two months, the first two weeks of which I was in a coma. And during that time the doctors told my parents that I wasn't going to make it." She drew herself up to her full height, her voice hardening a little. "But I did. And once I made a full recovery my Dad decided to take matters into his own hands. Ex-army man that he was, Dad refused to take it lying down. He taught me to fight, to defend myself, then we both went after the little bastards one by one. Dad stood back most of the time, watching me beat the fuck out of them, like he knew I needed _closure;_ I think that's the word people band around a lot these days.

Only it didn't really work, but then vengeance never usually does." Her smile was sad with a touch of cynicism to it as she turned back to the door and opened it to reveal a tunnel leading away into the darkness. "My Dad was arrested and thrown in prison for ten years whereas my punishment was foster care. And believe me when I say _that_ was no fucking picnic."

Sam was caught up in an endless stream of emotions, ranging the full spectrum from sadness, revulsion, anger to downright fury. It never ceased to amaze him how utterly evil humans could be.

Dean swallowed hard and fought the urge to storm back down the hallway to throttle Daniel Carter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay halted for a second then turned hard eyes on the Winchesters. "I don't want sympathy, pity or understanding. It's in the past. But let me make one thing clear to you: if me and scrotum-face down the hall there wanna have a barney then stay outta my way."

Sam started at her with concerned eyes, but his brother nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough Jay." Dean answered sincerely. He could understand that attitude and he was starting to see why his father had trusted her. She would never back down from a fight.

There was an awkward silence as she waited for Sam's answer.

"Let's just go see this exhibit…" Sam made to brush past her but she caught his arm.

"Sam?"

He glanced down at her. The pain he felt at hearing what Daniel had done to her evident on his face. "What dya want me to say?" His voice grew a little angry. "Huh? You want me to stand by and watch you go head-to-head with that monster?" He backed away from her, shaking his head in despair. He whispered "Not gonna happen."

And with that said Sam made off into the gloom of the tunnel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean looked at Jay and shrugged. Then he hesitantly pointed after his brother. "He's the bleeding-heart in this particular team."

Jay gave a small laugh. "So I gathered mate." She lifted her chin to indicate they should follow Sam.

"Hey Jay?" Dean called out softly. She stopped and turned to look at him enquiringly.

"Thanks. You know. For telling us." Dean shuffled his feet a little, feeling nervous. He wasn't used to this, whatever _this_ was, but he knew how hard it must've been for her to talk about what happened.

Jay thought of what John had once told her of the Winchester family history. "From what I understand things haven't exactly been a life of riley for yaself mate." She answered with a sad smile.

Dean looked at her with confusion and once again got that strange feeling something was off here.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam heard the others following him down the tunnel. He had a bad feeling about all this and wasn't sure if it was related to this gig. He knew that Daniel Carter was still gunning for Jay but the fact that she realized it didn't comfort him at all. She seemed to welcome it.

Sam tried to analysed his feelings towards the damn woman but got the impression things were way too complicated for that.

_This whole damn situation is far too complicated._

He rounded the corner of the cave-like tunnel and stared at the exhibit before him.

Jay and Dean soon reached him and stood there silently reading the information on the display signs.

Jay spoke up. "My old university professor reckoned this might help us out. It's fairly new." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, the latest information they've found might be of use anyway."

Sam crouched down to read the lowest display board. "You're kiddin' me!"

Dean moved forward and joined him at his brother's side.

There was a small article with a few drawings.

"According to this someone recently suggested that John Sterne was in fact a devil-worshiper…"

"Lot a'that round 'ere mate." Jay interrupted briefly.

"…and that he was the one who rounded up the accused witches for torture." Sam cast anxious eyes on his brother. "Could we be dealing with _two_ ghosts here?"

Dean stared thoughtfully at the drawing. "I think it's a little more complicated than that." He felt the walls closing in on him a little as adrenaline coursed through him.

It depicted a woman hung from a tree, but the next drawing was what really disturbed him. There was a man sitting tied to a chair.

Drawn around him on the floor were markings.

A devil's trap.

Dean glanced up at Sam and Jay.

"I think we've got a demon here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah Winters was closing down the shop for the night when she looked out the window hearing a small scraping noise. Shaking herself she reached for her mobile phone, attempting to call her boyfriend, but the network was down. Again.

She sighed heavily, trying not to panic.

Sarah had been feeling edgy since the murders and little wonder. At least two of the victims had been very distant relatives, and now she'd heard of two Americans wandering around asking questions. _Something weird was going on._

She'd tried to warn her boyfriend, but Daniel was his usual attentive self, told her to shut up and stop being such a needy bitch. Sarah knew she deserved better than Daniel Carter but it was hard to break away from him. For one thing he wouldn't let her.

She fingered her left eye which was slowly turning purple; the aftermath of their last argument.

She gasped on hearing the scraping noise again.

Reluctant to do so, she locked up the shop and turned towards the street. Making her way home through the darkness her fear seemed to increase and she soon figure out why. As she turned her head a dark figure loomed out of an alley and then her world went dark.

When she woke up again she felt nothing but absolute pain. Her flesh was literally on fire, she looked down at her toes which were already blackened from the scorching heat. She screamed as the flames rose higher.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry it's been a while. A bit of writers block assaulted me. That and the boss gave me the continental kiss on each cheek before he went away on holiday. He's never done that before and it's starting to freak me out...

If he thinks I'm gonna suck his cock to get a promotion then he's sadly mistaken!

Bless 'im. He's not so bad. We 'ave a laugh!

Merry Christmas to you all and hope you find the time to continue your reviews, which as always are most welcome.

Have seen the promos for season 3 and await it most eagerly on DVD.

Kind holiday regards to you all,

ST.xxx.


	9. Chapter 9

**Witch Finder Chapter 9**

Jay turned worried eyes on the boys. "Yep. That's the professor's theory too. He thinks its being specifically summoned but no clues on the motive or who's doing it." She shook her head. "None of it adds up. After all this time why now?"

Sam looked more closely at the new exhibit. "When was this new information discovered and where?"

"Local lady by the name of Karen Simpson and close friend of Jeff's. She's been researching Matthew Hopkins for years and stumbled across these drawings in the basement of Mistley Church." Jay thought for a moment, her eyes widening. "That would have been about a week before the first murder!"

Dean nodded. "Makes sense. So we have a link, just not between the victims."

Dean glanced at his brother when he huffed a little. "What is it?"

Sam looked troubled. "I'm just having a hard time believing that Matthew Hopkins was a demon all along."

"I find it a hell of lot easier to swallow than if he'd been just another crazy-assed human with a sick mind," Dean declared. "All those innocent people he tortured and murdered? And not just the present day ones either."

"There's another thing," Sam piped up again. "Up to our arrival there was only one murder in any one night. But when we showed up there were two. Does that mean he's stepped up the attacks?"

There was a brief silence.

"Or there's a connection between the two that we've missed." Dean tried again to focus on a link between the victims.

"Perhaps those midwives were related in some way," Sam suggested aloud, reading Dean's mind as usual.

"I don't think those people were selected at random that's for goddamn sure," Dean nodded in agreement.

Jay shook her head. "There's no blood ties that Karen or Jeff could trace and I even searched through the Births, Marriages and Deaths records at Colchester town hall. _That_ was a bloody onerous task let me tell you!"

Dean and Sam chuckled at little. They certainly were no strangers to that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daniel had stayed in the office just long enough for the three to disappear from sight, before he sneaked down the hallway after them. He knew what they were here for but it was too late. He had already summoned the demon again and it was even now wreaking havoc on the town of Colchester. He thought of the ancient text he'd stolen from the exhibit the day before it had opened, and chuckled to himself.

Opening the old book he'd found himself reading from it without even trying, as though it were compelling him, begging him to run his eyes over the strange words. Daniel had no idea where the text had originated from, or what the words meant as he spoke them aloud, but pretty soon their purpose became obvious.

Matthew Hopkins had appeared in front of him in clouds of red smoke, anger pouring off him in waves. Daniel had nearly dropped the heavy old book on his foot he was so startled.

The demon had spoken to him…

It had promised him wonders, riches, _revenge_…

The Witch Finder General had but two conditions: to finish what he'd started over four hundred years ago.

The other agenda, however, was also revenge.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

David Southall waited at the bus stop, shivering in his leather jacket.

"'Bloody cold!" He muttered to himself stamping his feet. His mum had told him that snow was on the way, but then she said that every year, the silly cow. Every winter as he was about to leave the house all he got was "Do your coat up Davy" or "Are you wearing your scarf? That nice woollen one I got you for Christmas last year?" or "Make sure you wrap up warm, its cold out there." Usually said in her irritatingly nasal I-know-better voice. And year after year he refused to admit that she was right.

"Bloody woman," he thought with no real malice. She was only trying to take care of him but as he had pointed out to her; he was thirty five years old! Admittedly he should have moved out years ago but he couldn't afford his own place, what with houses prices being so high…

He shook his head, unwilling to let his mind travel too far down that road. He had to be at work in half an hour to open the pub, his car was buggered, the bus was late, and he was currently freezing his nadgers off. Already in a bad mood with the world in general, David didn't like to think of how he would treat the punters if he got started on his mum.

He glanced at his watch in frustration, knowing he had to get from the top of Mistley hill to Manningtree town centre by six pm or his arse was grass. With the landlord away visiting family this was David's chance to show his worth; he was itching for promotion and hoped that he would soon get to turn his title of acting bar manager into _full_ manager.

A tall dark shape loomed in front of him, face grinning evilly in the light of the streetlamp.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The White Hart Inn didn't open at the appropriate time that night to the astonished anger and dismay of the locals, who, being the loyal clientele that they were, promptly buggered off to the Skinners Arms public house just down the road.

Meanwhile, the struggling form of the acting bar manager of the The White Hart Inn on Manningtree High Street, was lighting up the darkness of Mistley Towers a couple of miles away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Right. Let's get going lads." Jay made for the entrance to the exhibit. Sam and Dean followed on behind deep in thought. Passing the office door they all heard Daniel sneer something nasty at Jay and the boys grabbed her under the arms before she could react, lifting her bodily into the air, feet off the ground. Then they marched out of the castle door and crossed the bridge before setting her down again.

Jay glared at them. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Dean raised his finger at her, fighting a grin. "Easy tiger, ok? There's time to get even with that bastard later…What?!" Sam had been staring off to the left at the events taking place by the castle's main gates, but now he grabbed his brother's raised arm.

"Dean look!"

As Dean and Jay turned towards the gates they soon spotted the flashing blues lights of police cars, fire trucks and at least one ambulance crew.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Detective Chief Inspector Alan Tendring pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was having a _really_ bad time of it and couldn't remember he'd last slept.

He'd been barking orders out to his officers for what seemed like hours and now his throat was sore.

Staring around him at the Scenes Of Crime Officers as they examined the badly charred corpse chained to the railings he spotted a familiar figure striding towards him, flanked by two equally unfamiliar ones.

"Dr Archer?"

Jay nodded at him, the lights of the emergency vehicles giving her face an eerie glow. "Chief Inspector." She realized he was staring at Sam and Dean with open curiosity.

Uh oh.

"Er…these are my two cousins visiting from the US." She decided to let Sam and Dean take the lead after that. She didn't know what names they would use to identify themselves to the copper and didn't want to mess up any cover they'd planned to use.

Sam stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We're both specialists in historical forensics." Dean merely smiled tightly and nodded in greeting as he, in turn, shook the officer's hand.

Alan seemed to buy it, not noticing the lack of a surname. He's probably assuming we have the same name as Jay, thought Sam, given that she introduced us as her cousins.

"DCI Tendring." Alan introduced himself in return. He noticed all three glancing at the body on the gates. "Another victim I'm afraid. Same as before. Female, chained to the railings, tortured and burnt alive, but we have no ID as yet. I've got officers working on that as we speak."

"Who found her?" Jay asked seeing the question rising on Sam's face and not wanting to draw too much attention to the brothers at this stage, at least not to the DCI. She knew about the FBI agent that was hot on their trail and didn't want to risk flagging their presence here in sunny-old England.

"A young couple walking home from a night on the town. Pissed out of their minds if truth be told." Alan regarded Dr Archer. He'd known her a while now since he'd transferred back here from Manchester two years ago. She'd proven helpful on a few cases, particularly ones involving stolen historical artifacts and antiques. There'd been a lot of that round here but that was no change; the whole county was swamped in history and private collectors where anxious to get their thieving mitts on some of it. Plus she'd written some fascinating articles on the history of the area and he'd even attended some of her lectures up at the university.

"So what do you make of all this Jay?" He enquired, genuinely interested in her opinion. Alan noticed her cousins watching her intently.

"Well, there's no obvious connection between the victims other than how they died. Not even blood relations as far as I can tell." She sighed a little and turned honest eyes onto the detective. "So far? I'm stumped mate, but I'll keep working on it I promise you."

Alan was about to reply when a nearby police radio spluttered into life. Alan marched over to the vehicle in question and grabbed the handset.

Jay and the Winchesters watched him for a moment, trying to listen in but it was virtually impossible with the activities going on around them. Judging by the angry bewilderment that came over his face the news wasn't good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daniel had been watching the events from the castle and eventually wandered over to find out what was going on, keeping to the shadows where possible. Catching bits and pieces of conversation he soon figured it out, but what really caught his ear was the news of another attack to the North of the county. He frowned a little. May be the Witch-Finder was getting a bit too strong, a little out of control. Daniel decided to rein him in for the night before someone, namely the Winchesters and the Archer bitch figured it all out; they knew too much already.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam, Dean and Jay had broken away from the DCI as soon as courtesy allowed and made their way down the castle hill in the darkness.

"The White Hart Inn, now there's a pub that brings back memories," Jay thought aloud. "I haven't been there in years."

The police had been called to the pub in the middle of Manningtree when neighbours from an up-stairs flat reported two people trying to break in through a window. When the police arrived it emerged that the two women were in fact bar staff, who'd been somewhat annoyed to find the place shut up and the lights out. Not having a set of keys and "freezing to bloody death" as one of them had stated, they'd decided to climb through a window that'd been left open from the night before.

The police had tried calling the acting bar manager's home and got an irate pensioner who hadn't seen her son since he'd left for work over two hours ago.

It was around that time that there was _another_ call to the police from a resident just up the road to complain that "some bloody kids had set fire to Mistley Towers again and could they please try something other than just a slap on the wrist this time! Like a good clip round the sodding ear!"

Feeling somewhat edgy after recent events, the local fuzz had put two and two together and amazingly came up with the correct answer.

For once, Jay thought a little harshly.

This time the ID came through quickly because one of the SOCOs had found the victims wallet nearby.

And the victim was indeed the acting bar manager of the The White Hart Inn.

"This just keeps getting crazier. In fact this is the wrong side of fucking crazy." Dean approached the Stag.

Sam leaned one hip against the car. "Let's go talk to the bar staff. May be they know something."

Jay appeared to ponder that one. "Doubtful, but we don't have much else to go on so we may as well. Dean?"

Dean nodded. He was feeling angry as hell. Four people had died since he and Sam arrived and they weren't really any closer to the truth. Something had to break soon before there were more victims.

Sam was watching Dean's face. There was no emotion on it whatsoever but he knew what his older brother was thinking.

He was taking this personally.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Jay pulled out of the car park in the Toyota the boys followed on in the Stag. It was about a twenty minute drive to Manningtree because like Dean, Jay didn't like to hang around, even in a 4x4.

The traffic was terrible at this time as office workers poured out of Manningtree train station into their cars after a long day in London, and the roundabout soon became clogged. Eventually, after kitten-crawling along the main road into town, Jay pulled over in to the car park of the local supermarket.

She slammed the door shut just as the brothers got out. "We're better off parkin' up here for the time being 'cause the high street'll be a soddin' nightmare. We can easily walk from here."

But just then the sound of Motorhead's Ace of Spades started up and Jay turned away with an apologetic smile on her face as she pulled out her mobile phone.

"Jeff?" The boys heard her say. "What?" She sighed tiredly and nodded. "Bugger! Yeah I know. I'll be over there as soon as I can."

Disconnecting the call, she turned to Dean and Sam. "Sorry lads, but I gotta get back up to the university. Jeff's havin' a cow over some missing book from the exhibit and Karen Simpson's throwin' a right wobbly."

"May be one of us should go with you…" Dean started, surprising himself. But the night's occurrences were starting to get to him and didn't like the thought of Jay leaving his sight. He could sense Sam's nervousness too, which didn't help.

Jay cut him off. "Nah mate. You get on and question those two barmaids. I've a feeling they'll be much more, shall we say, _cooperative_, without me around." This was said with an ever-so-slightly lecherous grin. "The pub's just up the road beyond the Skinner's Arms, right opposite the bank."

As she turned to go Sam had just one more question. "Jay? Where's Mistley Towers from here?"

"Keep heading through town and out the other side. Follow the river along Manningtree Walls, right to the junction. It aint far. You can't miss it." With that, she climbed up into the cab of the 4x4 and drove back on to the mayhem of the main road.

"Dude, why'd you ask about Mistley Towers?" Dean asked.

"Just thought it might be an idea. May be we missed something up at the castle, and there were too many people standing around to take a proper look." Sam shrugged.

That much was true. In addition to the police, ambulance and fire crews, there had been a lot of civilians standing around gawping and gossiping, making it impossible for the Winchesters to make a proper examination of the crime scene.

The boys headed off to the pub...but emerged a short while later with nothing new.

Except one important thing.

Dean waved a beer mat under his brother's nose with another one of his smug, annoying grins. "I got _both_ their phone numbers."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm starting to wonder if you even _have_ an upstairs brain!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Witch Finder had his own reasons for targeting Jay, as he did with all his victims, but _had_ promised Daniel that her death would be slow and excruciating. Matthew Hopkins wanted to save the Archer bitch 'til last and had told Daniel that others would soon be here, two men "from far away" as he'd put it.

Daniel smiled to himself as he silently made his way back to his office. So they'd figured out that it was a demon was behind the killings. But they didn't know for sure that the demon _was_ in fact Matthew Hopkins, Witch Finder General. They were merely guessing and they didn't know who'd summoned it or how.

Daniel chuckled softly. And they weren't going to get the opportunity to find out. Not now that Jay's mates "from far away" were here, and that Daniel had made the ancient book disappear without cataloguing it. Somehow these men were part of the equation, not that Daniel cared. Just the opposite. But the Winchester's arrival sparked the beginning of the end.

When Daniel summoned him again, the Witch Finder would seek them out, and then go after Jay.

_Your time's coming Archer._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry Jenilee, can't say if those John Constable prints are relevant or not, but I hope this has wetted your appetite.

Are you all ready for Christmas? I'm not. I've been playing Christmas chicken this year but I did cave in today and buy a few prezzies for my husband. We still haven't put up our tree though!

We'll be moving within the next month or so, so please continue to be patient regarding updates to this story.

Kind regards, as always,

ST.xxx.


	10. Chapter 10

**Witch Finder Chapter 10**

Jay battled with the traffic and with a final loss of temper at being cut up again, she yelled out the window "You're not makin' any friends 'ere ya twat!" to the driver of a Citroen.

The driver soon answered back "go fuck yaself!"

"Yeah." She muttered to herself. "Only because you don't stand a chance of doin' it yaself fuckwitt!"

She added to herself _serves you right for driving a fucking frog-car!_

Jay carried on and eventually the traffic calmed a little, so she managed to squeeze her way into the car park of the university.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam stared at the traffic in the small high street. "Feel like another walk?"

His older brother responded immediately, in spite of the cold. "Damn straight!"

Neither of them could stand the idea of driving through this on the wrong side of the road.

They started walking.

Glancing around them the brothers marveled at the scene. Not just the traffic, but the array of small shops, including a baker, funeral directors and a delicatessen. It was just like the small English town they'd pictured in their minds, although the Tesco's Express shop they saw looming in the distance seemed a little outta place.

They came to the small priority traffic system and wondered how in hell they were supposed to get through. Both of them had missed the significance of the black and white stripes across the road with flashing yellow lanterns on either side a few feet away.

Sam saw an opening in the traffic and stepped in to the road.

"Sam no!" Dean yelled out as a large Land Rover Discovery ignored the right of way and swept forward. Sam looked round in confusion as he saw Dean barreling towards him and knocked him off his feet, the back of his head slamming into the pavement on the other side of the road. Sam missed the sound of screeching tires and angry swear words.

"Sam? Sam wake up!" Dean was shaking his brother frantically and none to gently.

Sam's head was screaming in agony and he could hear Dean calling to him. Struggling to open his eyes, he stared dazedly up at his older brother.

"D..Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me you stupid ass!" Sam winced as pain streaked through his head at Dean's angry tone.

"You wanna kill yaself? Then do it on ya own time ok?" Dean exclaimed angrily.

"I need you sharp on this hunt!"

Sam sat up feeling a little shaky and tried to get to his feet, but fell back when the world started to spin. May be in a minute, he thought to himself, feeling his eyes closing. Dean shook him again, not letting him go back to sleep and Sam accepted his brother's help as he got up. Sam's head continued spinning until it settled down a little.

But the guilt ran deep. He'd fucked up once again.

_I gotta do better than this…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean knew he'd been over the top but his brother had scared the hell outta him. Again!

He thought of the dazed, stricken look on Sam's face when he'd yelled at him, and shuddered a little. Sam had always watched his back and Dean knew he should apologize for what he said but there wasn't time for that now.

Time for that later. May be.

Dean replayed the 4x4 heading for his little brother and took a deep breath. Sam was alive but he'd come way too close for Dean's liking.

_I'd die for you_, Sam had once said to him.

_Yeah but that aint your job little bro_ Dean thought to himself.

He completely missed the blood running from the back of Sam's head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He couldn't believe his luck at seeing Sam Winchester in the middle of the road.

No point in missing an opportunity.

He swore angrily when his brother forced him out of the way.

Daniel, growing impatient with Hopkins, had taken matters into his own hands. He wanted Jay dead and if that meant killing the Winchesters first then so be it. He didn't think for a moment how much that would anger the demon when he summoned him again.

He traveled a little while longer before he turned the Land Rover off the road and maneuvered it around.

Not wanting to make it too obvious he drove back home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Witch Finder Chapter 11**

**This chapter came about from remembering past exploits along Manningtree Walls. **

**I couldn't resist it…**

**There are also some sarcastic references to the UK government's recent inability to keep confidential files on the public…confidential. **

**And I must apologize to anyone associated with the Essex Constabulary; I've slagged you off a bit but it's purely for the sake of…**_**ahem!**_**...artistic license. Don't get angry, just laugh. You'll feel better soon.**

**(I also dedicate this chapter to my oldest friend Neats and her love of this area, and that particular scene in Hot Fuzz. You were just asking for it!**

**Hope you enjoy it hun!)**

Jay sat on the corner of Jeff's desk, her hands held out in a placating gesture.

"Karen, just calm down ok? I'm sure it'll turn up."

Karen Simpson looked mad as hell as she paced up and down the small office. "I've searched everywhere for the bloody thing. I'm no where near finished translating it!"

Jeff sat silently behind the desk watching the two women, his fingers steepled under his chin.

"When did you last see this book?" Jay asked. Karen stopped her pacing and thought for a moment, running a frustrated hand through her short blond locks.

"The day I packed everything up for transportation to the castle." She nodded to herself, "yeah that was it. But I didn't know it was missing until today. I hadn't time to go see the exhibit during the last few weeks, what with getting Christmas over with, but when I dropped by this afternoon there was no sign of it. No sign of that lazy tosser Daniel either." She shared Jay's dislike of the man and fervently hoped he didn't last long in that job. He had no respect for the castle, its history, or the exhibits.

Jay turned to Jeff. "Did _you_ ever see it?"

He shook his head as he leaned down to scratch Mecca's silky black ears. "I've not really had much to do with the Witch Finder project; I left that up to Karen."

"So what is it with this book? Why's it so important?"

Karen resumed her pacing. Jay was starting to get a headache just watching her.

"I think that book belonged to John Sterne, Matthew Hopkins's associate?" Jay nodded in understanding, indicating she could continue. "Most of it was written in Latin, or some other dialect that I haven't managed to figure out yet. Foreign languages aren't really a part of my talents." Karen smiled a little. "There's evidence to suggest that Matthew Hopkins could converse in Latin and he may have taught Sterne."

Jay glanced at Jeff who raised an eyebrow.

_Matthew Hopkins knew Latin all right, most demons do._ But to share that information with Karen was only going to cause trouble, usually of the straightjacket variety, and it was unlikely the Winchesters would approve of that.

"I think it may have been a diary or ledger of the Witch Trials, and the events that led up to it." Karen continued excitedly.

Jeff spoke up then. "What makes you think it belonged to Sterne and not Hopkins himself?" He already knew the whole demon-theory answer to that question, but he was curious anyway.

Karen looked a little uncomfortable. "Because…well…" her voice trailed off as the blush of embarrassment rose swiftly up her neck and coloured her face.

Jay leaned forward expectantly. "Well? What is it Karen?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile Sam and Dean were having trials of their own.

The walk to Manningtree Walls was relatively short but the path along the river to Mistley Towers was proving rather more eventful than they expected.

Sam's head was pounding and he felt so damned tired, though he refused to complain. He rubbed at the large bump on the back of his head and feeling the cloying sticky blood, hurriedly wiped his hand on the inside lining of his coat before Dean could spot him.

His older brother was already in a bad enough mood and now he was being threatened.

Dean, bad mood, threatened. Not the best combination, Sam thought privately.

Dean's nostrils flared. "Damn great thing's just staring at me Sam!" He feinted left but it followed his every move, head weaving eerily on its long neck. The brothers had spent the last ten minutes trying to get round it and it was still blocking their path. It had ambushed them from the road and now had them almost completely backed up to the rivers edge.

Sam sighed. "Dean just back away and make no sudden movements ok?"

Dean did as his brother suggested. "Now the fucking thing's following me!"

It certainly seemed to take an angry dislike to Dean as it stretched out its long neck, reared its head like a cobra on steroids, spread its enormous wings and…

"…_Honnnk!_"

Both the Winchesters nearly jumped out of their skins as the harsh and above all loud noise erupted from the thing's throat.

Dean stared at it, growling in frustration. "What the hell was that?"

Sam managed to smirk around his thumping head. "Mating call?"

"Not funny Sam! I swear to god if that sucker comes any closer…"

"Dean…" Sam tried to interrupt.

"… I'll drill it full of fucking holes…"

"Dean!"

"…I'll jam my hand so far up its ass, it'll turn into a fucking glove puppet…What!" Dean finished ranting on a yell at his younger brother, causing the monster to flap its wings violently, and the honking became incessant.

When things had died down a little…

"Dean, it's just a swan. And you can't shoot it for at least two reasons that I know of." Sam calmly announced.

Dean glared at him again. "Ok college boy, enlighten me!"

"First of all, it's the Royal Bird, which means its officially protected. It's illegal to harm swans. Secondly…" Sam took a breath "…neither of us are armed."

Dean thought for a moment. "Royalty huh? Thought there was a vague resemblance to Prince Charles." He glanced again at the swan "though Big Bird here is a damn sight prettier."

Something caught Sam's eye as he glanced over Dean's shoulder. His older brother's back was to the river, but the tide was out.

And marching along in the thick mud…

"Uh, Dean?"

"Yeah!" Dean was eyeing the large swan in front of him warily. It was watching him just as closely. In fact, Dean wasn't sure at this stage exactly who was watching who.

"We might wanna…" Even as Sam indicated that Dean should turn around, he heard the tell tale _honk, honk_, and the squelching of mud.

Moving slowly, reluctant to take his eyes off the bird in front, Dean turned to face his _almost_ worst nightmare.

Fifty, may be sixty large, white swans, and at least two black ones, were honking, flapping and hissing their way along the river bed to the brothers. And that wasn't including the twenty or so already gathered at the river bank, glaring with ill-disguised animosity up at Dean. It was quite a sight, and Sam would have been impressed but the sudden urge to run became more important.

"Dude…" Dean began a little shakily.

He didn't need to say anymore as his younger brother, fighting to keep a straight face in light of Dean's distress, grabbed him by his coat collar and yanked him away up the road, ignoring the loud flapping and hissing of the first winged assailant.

Dean had the nasty impression the damn thing was laughing at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay left the office and calmly made her way out to the car park. When she thought no one was looking she leaned against the Land Cruiser, bent double at the waist and let out a roar of laughter. And once she'd started it was impossible to stop.

Eventually she collapsed against the front driver's side wheel reduced to fits of giggles, tears pouring down her face.

"Ohshitohshitohshit…!" She weakly clutched at her abdomen as a stitch set in and she still couldn't stop laughing.

Jesus! I can't wait to tell the boys about this, Jay managed at least some coherent thought. They're gonna positively crap themselves when they hear it!

Eventually the laughter settled down to the occasional snigger and snort and she was able to climb up into the 4x4 and turn over the engine, but she drove back along the A137 single carriageway unable to wipe the stupid smile from her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Dean and Sam did their escape and evade from the swan community they pretty soon stumbled upon what they were looking for. Mistley Towers.

The boys glanced up at the two free standing structures.

"It had once been a church built in 1735, but later remodeled by the architect Robert Adam in 1776 as part of an unsuccessful attempt to turn Mistley into a fashionable spa. The church itself was partially demolished in 1870." Sam was remembering the interesting facts he'd discovered on Google about Mistley. At least, _he_ found them interesting. Sam studiously ignored Dean's muttered comments of "Geek boy does it again" and "English History 101? Shoot me now!"

If the facts weren't directly related to an investigation then he flat out wasn't interested.

The brothers soon spotted the railings where David Southall had met his untimely end, and if that wasn't clue enough then the bitter-sweet stench of burnt flesh permeating the air confirmed it.

Amazingly, the scene was left unguarded.

Unless you counted the several yards of crime scene tape wrapped haphazardly around a couple of police traffic cones standing as sentry in front of it, thought Dean shaking his head a little.

Sam's phone chirped loudly and he pulled it from his pocket. At Dean's questioning glance he told him "It's Jay."

"_Wotcha Sam! You two find anything out from the White Hart bar staff?"_

"Naw nothin'. You find that missing book for your friend?" Sam frowned a little in concern when he heard various snorting noises coming from his phone. "You ok?"

Dean shot him a look on hearing Sam's voice soften with worry.

"_Yep, yep I'm fine Sam," Jay cleared her throat and tried to control herself. "We didn't find the book but I do have information about it that may concern us…that's if we can stop laughing for long enough…" She was giggling now._

"What kind of information?" Sam found himself fighting a grin at Jay's contagious laughter and he didn't even know what he found so funny.

"_I'll tell you when I get there. I daren't talk about it and try to drive at the same time. Where **are **you blokes?"_

"After Dean tried to pick a fight with the local wildlife we finally made it to Mistley Towers."

"_Ahh I know. You're talking about the Manningtree Walls swans. Yeah, they're the skin heads of the bird world round 'ere mate I'm tellin' ya, worse than your average football hooligan. Whatever you do don't feed 'em by hand. The little sods'll take your fingers off as soon as look at ya!"_

That's not all they'd take off, Sam thought to him self with a small grin as he glanced over at his brother. Dean was closely examining the railings.

"_I'm not far away so I'll see you in a few minutes."_

"Yeah sure." The call was disconnected just as Dean climbed over the low railings and was looking closely at something on the ground nearby.

"Well that confirms our demon theory Sammy." Dean held up a finger to show Sam what he'd found. It was covered in a smear of yellow powder. "Sulphur."

Sam nodded. Ok so they'd already guessed that, but it never did any harm to have their suspicions verified.

The roar of the Land Cruiser indicated that Jay had arrived. She swung down from the cab and sauntered over to the boys.

"All right lads…?" Her words tailed off as she took in the tape and traffic cones. "_That's_ their idea of protecting a crime scene?" She looked incredulous.

"It would appear so," Dean grinned.

Jay shook her head in disgust. "I think the phrase _mind blowing incompetence_ has never been more appropriate. Bloody backwater constabulary!"

She glanced around her. "So did you find anything?"

"Sulphur." Sam and Dean responded at the same time.

Jay nodded. "So a demon hunt it is then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After another quick search of the area they found large amounts of blood.

"I'd say he was tortured here before he burnt to death." Sam mused. "Surely someone would've heard something?"

"The nearest house would be across that meadow but that may have been too far away. And besides, double glazed windows? Coupled with the distance it's unlikely anyone would hear anything through those." Jay answered.

"Not to mention that no one at the castle heard anything until the victim was toast, and _that's _right in the middle of Colchester." Dean frowned and glanced at Sam, remembering a hunt that very nearly ended his brother's life until an old friend intervened, not only saving Sam but saving Dean from a date with a certain cross road demon. He never did find out what happened to the Doc and it wasn't something he ever wanted to speculate about.

Sam knew what he was referring to. "Paralysis curse?" He shrugged. "Makes sense."

Jay watched the brothers carefully, aware that there was some kind of silent communication going on between them. She felt pain radiating off Dean, but also from Sam. Sam's pain, however, was physical and it made her frown.

Dean stood up straight and grimaced at the smell of now-going-stale blood. "Yeah. They can't move, can't call for help…basically the victim's helpless."

Sam turned to Jay. "What about that book Karen was looking for?"

She grinned before telling the boys about the book that may well have belonged to John Sterne, and that it went missing sometime between Karen preparing to transport the exhibit to the castle and the day the she got around to visiting the exhibit itself.

Sanity lasted right up until the point that Dean asked the same question Jay had asked Karen.

"What made her think it belonged to John Sterne rather than Hopkins?"

Jay smirked. "Because written in Old English on the inside cover was an inscription that read" and Jay spoke slowly with emphasis and an amused expression on her face that could have lifted straight from The Dummies Guide To Being Dumb, "'This. Book. Belongs. To…"

With that Dean and Sam looked shocked then started laughing.

"…John Sterne. If found please return to the Thorne Inn. Reward: _I'll buy you a pint._'"

She nodded when they laughed even harder. "Yeah. Proving that Sterne wasn't the brightest spanner in a Sidchrome Tool Kit."

"Was that really what it said?" Sam was almost on his knees, sniggering.

"That's a close _Essex _modern day translation of it yes." She replied, unable to stop the laughter.

The brothers' laughter turned into strangled gasps as the hilarity got too much for them.

Jay continued in between chortles. "A potentially important document...containing evidence about the trials...and it's treated with even less decorum and significance than UK government confidential files." She added. "If that's at all possible. You gotta laugh at these locals eh? I don't think I've seen that done since I was in primary school…"

Dean finally managed a sentence of his own. "I...guess that's where...the _mind blowing incompetence_ originally came from!"

They all roared with laughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope no one was too offended by this chapter. It's just meant to be laugh! As always!

And don't worry, I'm really gonna get _started_ on Sam's head injury soon my loves...

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


	12. Chapter 12

**Witch Finder Chapter 12**

Daniel pulled into his driveway and was out of the car before he'd barely switched off the engine. Stumbling excitedly into the living room, he wrenched open the bureau door and grabbed the book. _His_ precious book.

The demon had told Daniel it had been meant for him, and him alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay's thoughts struck as the laughter finally ceased. She started pacing, almost mimicking Karen's actions of earlier in the evening.

"Here's a theory. I reckon the book went missing before the exhibit went live because no one remembers seeing it when the castle opened…."

"…But you said that Karen had it the day before it went up to the university, so it had to have gone missing in that time period." Sam rubbed the back of his head, blinking a little as a wave of nausea swept through him. His head was pounding again and he swayed, reaching to the railings for support.

Jay and Dean had been watching him as he spoke and were at his side in an instant.

Dean grabbed his arm, steadying him. "Sam? You ok there?"

Sam blinked rapidly trying to clear his head. "Yeah. Just tired I guess. Probably just still jet lagged." He gave a weak laugh.

Jay didn't look any more convinced than his older brother.

"I'm ok." Sam tried to reassure them both.

"Yeah," was Dean's sarcastic response. "The forty shades of green you're face is turning sure looks like it belongs on someone who's ok."

Dean eyes narrowed angrily as he remembered something.

"When that SUV nearly took you out? You hit your head." Clearly not a question! Dean reached up before Sam could stop him and with a surprisingly gentle touch considering the bad mood his older brother had slipped into once again, put his hand to the back of Sam's head.

Dean scowled when he immediately felt the large bump through Sam's hair, but swore loudly when he recognised the unmistakable feel of dried blood. His hand followed the not inconsiderable trail down to the base of Sam's neck.

"Sam! Why the fuck didn't you say anything!" He'd known Sam had busted his head on the pavement when Dean knocked him out of the way, but he hadn't known how bad it was.

Most of his anger was directed at himself.

"Dean…" Jay tried to calm him down which was always a mistake.

Dean grabbed Sam's jacket collar and pushed his face right into his. "You should've been in a hospital not traipsing round the county getting chased by swans!"

Dean swallowed his guilt when he saw the flash of fear in Sam's eyes, but for Sam it was soon replaced by anger.

Sam shoved Dean away from him. "It wasn't me getting chased as I recall!" he snapped back, before his tone became sarcastic. "In any case, the hunt's always more important right?"

Dean's eyebrows shot up in angry surprise on hearing that

"Sam.…" He lunged for Sam, wanting to… he didn't know what. Hug him? Show him that he _did _care? Remind him that he'd once traded his soul to bring him back from the dead _purely and only because he loved him so damned much?_

Or was he just being a grumpy bastard? Or should he beat the living shit outta him for being so stupid? …he wasn't sure anymore which came first.

Dean felt anger, but love for his brother…_I'd give my life for you Sammy!"_

Jay stepped in at that point before Dean could reach his brother. "Dean, that's enough…"

"Back off Jay!" Dean snarled trying to push her aside, but Jay, having grown up in a Garrison town, wasn't so easily intimidated by the older Winchester. She grasped his shoulder.

"Sam? Get in the car." Her voice was gentle. When Sam looked like he was going to protest she turned compassion-filled green eyes on him. He nodded and turned away, shoulders slumped in defeat.

When he was out of earshot she turned back to Dean, who glared at her.

"What the fuck dya think you're doing ordering us around huh? Back off!" He repeated with a growl.

"No. I won't." She spoke slowly, her tone was deadly. "Your brother's injured and all you can think of is to fight each other?" She shook her head slightly without taking her eyes off Dean's own green gaze. "Not in a million years mate. Someone's gotta be the sensible one 'ere."

Dean dropped his gaze first. Something he hadn't done in a long time, especially with a woman. He nodded. This whole hunt was more than he could…

"…handle?" Jay lowered her voice and spoke kindly. "Don't think I don't know what this is about. You're scared for him, I can see that." She gave a small sigh. "In truth, so am I. I'm scared for all of us."

Dean's head shot up again and stared at her seeing an unexpected strength tinged with sadness in her eyes.

He gave a sad smile. "Scared? I can beat that; I'm terrified."

Jay smiled but stared back at him. "I know about the deal with the cross road demon, and I also know I would've done the same in your shoes."

Seeing his startled expression she added angrily

"Without a fucking shot!"

"There aint a lot I don't know about you two. Bobby pretty much filled me in on a few facts so I'd know how to deal with you both. Apparently the Winchesters can be a bit of a…_challenge_."

Dean snorted a little at that, not knowing whether he should be angry or relieved with Bobby. "He doesn't know what he's talkin' about."

Jay smirked, heart-to-heart over with. "Yeah. Right."

As they slowly made their way back to the Toyota Dean noticed that Sam was in the rear seat turned away so that he couldn't see his face.

There was a bit of a silence, until Dean heard the swan song again.

_Honk honk _honk it faded away. Somehow he understood something, though he wasn't sure what it was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what happened with the SUV earlier?" Jay enquired, making conversation.

Dean gave her a brief account of his little brother nearly becoming smeared over the grill of a Land Rover Discovery.

Jay halted, a weird feeling assaulting her. "What colour was it?"

"What?"

"What colour was the 4x4?" Jay repeated.

"Dark blue? Why?" Dean turned to face her again. "Jay? What is it?" He didn't like the expression on her face. She was staring off into the distance, unseeing.

"When did it happen?" her voice was low and emotionless.

Dean looked puzzled. "Just after we left the White Hart. Jay come on! You're scarin' me!"

Jay glanced back at Sam leaning heavily inside the passenger door before facing Dean.

"Because I don't think it was an accident."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok we've been in this country a few days and already someone wants Sam dead? Dean thought in despair.

Dean could feel his fear and anger building in equal proportions; he tried to remain calm but it was damn near impossible. _Someone had tried to kill Sam?_

"Ok. Wanna explain that?" He asked in clipped tones

"The time. The car itself. Too much of a coincidence. Gotta be." Jay seemed to mutter to herself. She looked up at Dean. "The timing you mentioned, that's roughly when Daniel drives through Manningtee on his way home from work. He always goes that way round because he usually drops into see a mate of his at the Thorne Inn."

Then she put the icing _and_ the cherry on top. "And he drives a dark blue Land Rover Discovery."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean's heart was nearly pounding out of chest by now.

"Bastard!.. I'm gonna kill 'im!" He yelled furiously and turned away breathing heavily. His hands closed into fists so tight the knuckles lost all colour. Then he strode over to the car growling to Jay "Where does he live?"

"Dean wait. We need to get Sam checked over first…" Jay caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Dean listen to me! I think Daniel has something to do with that book going missing, and I also think the book has something to do with summoning the demon, but we need to know for certain ok?" she added with emphasis when Dean didn't answer "OK?"

His jaw was clenched so hard his teeth hurt, but he nodded. "Fair enough. But I reserve the right to beat the living shit outta the sonofabitch."

Jay gave a small smile. She'd had her shot at Daniel Carter years ago; it was someone else's turn now.

"Agreed," then she added with a shrug "so long as I can watch. And make sure it's South London style".

At his glance she added "the bastard won't see 'ya comin'"

That earned her a snort from Dean. "Bring popcorn."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam had been trying to fight down the feelings of nausea for the last few minutes but was losing the battle. Dean and Jay had been in deep discussion all the while, probably about me, Sam thought tiredly, but couldn't bring himself to care.

Suddenly saliva flooded his mouth and he just managed to get the car door open before vomit burned its way up his throat. As he heaved violently he heard Dean and Jay calling to him above the ringing in his ears, felt gentle hands holding him up, stopping him from hitting the vomit-soaked tarmac below. Eventually he stopped retching and slumped against someone.

"Sam? You still with me little bro?" Sam could hear his brother speaking to him, voice heavily laced with concern, but sounded so far away.

"D…" he barely had the strength to whisper before he was pulled into the darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on Sammy open your eyes!" Desperation had crept into Dean's voice now and that seemed to penetrate the fog of Sam's mind. His eyelids were heavy but he finally wrenched them open, blinking wearily up at Dean.

Sprawled across the back seat, his head was lying in the crook of Dean's elbow, his brother's arms wrapped protectively around him. Someone was stroking his hair soothingly and he somehow knew it was Jay.

"Atta boy Sam, talk to me. You ok there?" Dean's eyes were glittering with concern as he looked down at him.

"Yeah. I th-think so. D…don't feel sick anymore," Sam answered and tried a grin, which hurt.

Dean gave a weak smile at Sam's attempt at humour. His little brother had succeeded in scaring the shit outta him once again, and he was starting to feel a bit sick himself.

He watched Sam wince and pain flashed through his eyes. "Sam?" He gave Sam a gentle shake as his eyes scrunched shut for a second.

"I'm ok. Lemme up." Sam started to squirm in Dean's arms but Dean held him down.

"Just relax Sam. Give yourself a few minutes, then we'll get you to a hospital."

Sam went rigid before struggling a little harder. "No. No hospital, I'll be fine in the morning."

Dean knew how much Sam hated hospitals but wasn't about to budge on this one. His brother's health came first.

Seeing the look of determination on Sam's face, Jay spoke up for the first time. "A mate of mine is a General Practitioner, doesn't live too far from here. Won't ask any questions. Why don't we get him to check you over, let him decide what you need?"

Sam slumped; realising that neither of them was going to let it go and that this was the only compromise.

He nodded closing his eyes for a second.

When he opened them again Dean was still staring down at him. "I'm sorry Sammy." He whispered after Jay closed the passenger door on them and put a call through to her GP on her cell phone.

Sam frowned in confusion. "What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

Dean gave a humourless laugh. "You cracked your head open on the pavement and then I yelled at you."

"What!?" Sam yelped, and then winced at the pain it caused. "If it hadn't been for you Dean I wouldn't even be here. I'd be dead. It was my fault for not being more careful in the first place, you were right about that. I've fucked up too many times on this hunt already and I'm only glad that it's me so far that's suffered for it and not……he swallowed a cough…not you." He whispered the last two words.

Dean looked a bit stunned. Then he remembered that he'd virtually accused Sam of incompetence several times that day and his heart broke a little. "Sam…" He shook his head "The SUV in the high street? Wasn't your fault. Jay had a theory about it and I agree with her."

"That car was gunning for you."

"What?" Sam looked even more confused.

"It wasn't an accident and it had nothing to do with you not being careful." Dean watched the emotions flit across Sam's face. "We think it was Daniel."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam sat on the patient bench at Dr Mark Westley's surgery and remained silent apart from answering the GP's questions. Dean watched him worriedly. His brother hadn't said much since Dean had told him Jay's theory on the 4x4 incident.

Dr Westley, who strongly resembled Hugh Grant in Dean's eyes, - even sounded like him! - was kind and gentle with his brother, checking the bump on his head, his pulse, blood pressure, and pupil response to light. Then he carefully cleaned the wound.

"Well Sam, everything seems fine and you don't need stitches. Head injuries can bleed a lot because of the good blood supply to the brain. It often looks worse than it is." The Doctor smiled.

"He doesn't need a hospital?" Dean spoke up feeling relieved.

Dr Westley shook his head. "He's not concussed, his pupils are equal and reactive and the bleeding has stopped. But he should get plenty of rest just in case." He turned to Sam. "If you feel any nausea or dizziness in the next twenty four hours or so then speak up, understand?" Then he caught Dean's eye. "If he does, get him straight to Accident & Emergency." He added, "Don't wait." Dean noted the slight change in his tone and nodded.

He intended to keep a _very_ close eye on Sam from now on.

"And one more thing," Dr Westley glanced up briefly as Jay entered the room, "no more head injuries. You're skull's already been compromised tonight and next time you might not be so lucky."

There was no indication that Sam was even listening; he looked deep in his own thoughts. But Dean and Jay smiled tightly at each other.

Dr Westley turned to Jay, his bright blues eyes twinkling in his handsome face.

"Long time no see Jay?"

Jay smiled fondly. "That's true enough. Last time I was here I was puking over your shoes with the flu."

"Ah yes, a truly memorable experience." Mark chuckled. "So when are you going to marry me Jay? I need to know soon so I can book the church." He looked serious but Jay knew he was joking.

"Ah shut up you tart!" She responded and Mark laughed again.

It sounded to Dean like a familiar routine between them, rather like the "bitch – Jerk" act he sometimes had with Sam. That thought made him glance over at his brother to find him watching him warily, and just a little stubbornly.

Uh oh.

Dean could feel an argument coming on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was one hundred percent correct, and it started the minute they got back to Jay's.

Sam headed straight into the study, sat down at the table and opened the Witch Finder file.

Dean headed into the study after him, reached over and _shut_ the Witch Finder file.

His brother glared up at him. "What the hell did ya do that for?"

Dean glared back, only his glare was more powerful because he didn't have a headache. Yet!

"Dr Westley said you needed to rest, now get moving!" He pointed in the general direction of the bedrooms.

"Dean…"

"This is not a negotiable issue Sam."

"Since when!" Sam tried to hold back a grimace at his own loud voice but failed. Dean spotted it and leapt on it.

"Since you can barely stand from exhaustion, since you keep going white as a goddamn sheet every time you turn too sharply, since you wince every time someone raises their voice above a whisper…should I continue?" All this was said in a calm, low voice in deference to Sam's sore head, but there were clear undercurrents of anger and concern in deference to Dean's rapidly growing temper.

"People could die…" Sam tried to argue.

Dean finally reached his limit as the anxiety of the last few hours caught up with him. His temper snapped.

But _quietly_.

"_And you're not gonna be one of 'em Sam!"_ he growled softly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Enough hurtSam/protectiveDean for you?

Well fasten your seatbelts 'cos I aint finished with the Samster yet!

Just to prove that, after eleven chapters, patience is a virtue.

Being on call for nearly 30 hours tends to bring out the evil in me, I'm afraid!

Well, more evil anyway.

Please review. It gives me an excuse to carry on even though I probably shouldn't.

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


	13. Chapter 13

**Witch Finder Chapter 13**

Daniel paced up and down his living room unable to sleep, worry constantly gnawing at his mind, and he occasionally glanced at the old book. Coming to a decision he picked it up, ran out of the house at high speed and jumped into the Discovery. He didn't want to risk summoning the demon here, there were too many watching eyes, but the castle was always safe, especially at night.

He had to speak with Matthew Hopkins. Daniel was growing worried that the longer Jay and the Winchesters were left alive the closer they would come to the truth. He had to set the demon free.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean stared out at the rear garden, thumbs wedged through the belt loops of his jeans. He listened intently to his younger brother's gentle snoring and felt the pull of weariness. He'd crept into Sam's room a couple of hours ago with the intention of just checking on him, making sure he was ok. But once there he couldn't bring himself to leave again.

Sam hadn't woken up once in all the time Dean watched over him, a testament to how tired he was? Or how badly that knock on the head had affected him? Dean wasn't sure, but it worried him.

Ok, so Dr Westley had given Sam the all clear but he had warned him to take it easy. That had to mean something right? His thought's continued like this for sometime and Dean knew he was worrying obsessively.

Needing a caffeine fix he quietly left the room and made his way to the kitchen. As he stood there waiting for the kettle to boil – he couldn't be bothered with the hassle of making fresh tonight, so he settled for instant – Dean glanced at the mantel piece. He again wondered about the lack of photos, after all Jay had mentioned a sister. But if she'd spent time in foster care then may be it was just too painful to have the reminders of her lost family sitting there staring at her everyday. Dean could relate to that. Though he and Sam carried photos of their mom and dad with them wherever they went, they rarely had them out on display. Not that there was much point in a motel room.

Fighting back a yawn, Dean poured hot water into a mug, stirred the black liquid with a spoon he'd found in one of the kitchen draws, then headed for the study, intent on reading through the file. As he drew nearer to the study table he heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone fighting. Moving silently towards the noise at the front of the room near the windows he spotted a recess in the wall with a small door. He hadn't noticed it before, but he realised that unless you knew it was there you probably wouldn't find it. The noises were coming from behind the door and Dean placed his coffee mug on a coaster before softly stepping forward to listen.

Definitely someone fighting…or sparing, he thought. Gently feeling round the edge of the wood he found the small catch that when pressed allowed the whole door to slip back and slide silently sideways. So, it's true what they say about old English houses having secret doors and passageways, Dean smiled, realising that he was quite pleased with that idea. It was rather like finding out that Santa Clause did exist after all.

Jay had her back to him, wielding a large silver sword. She thrust and parried, sparing with the air. And once again Dean was impressed with her fighting skills. This woman knew what she was doing. He also equally impressed at the array of weapons that nearly covered the entire surface of the opposite wall. Spears, swords, daggers, retractable blades, and then there were the firearms in a solid looking locked cabinet.

She suddenly stopped as if sensing his presence, wiped sweat from her forehead using her arm, and muttered "Couldn't sleep?" Before she turned to face him.

"Not feeling tired," lied Dean. Jay's eyed narrowed.

_She's not stupid_.

She stalked to the wall and drew out another sword, the sister to the one she held. Then threw the blade to Dean who caught it easily by the hilt.

"May as well make ourselves useful then eh?"

Running his eyes over the length of the weapon, he admired the craftsmanship. It was silver alright, but it was reinforced.

Jay's mouth curled slightly in a small smile as she watched Dean. When he finally met her gaze again, he nodded.

They circled each other slowly, watching, waiting for the other to strike.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Sam slowly came awake it was with some trepidation. He really wasn't looking forward to the pounding headache he felt sure awaited him. But when he opened his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised when his brain didn't seem inclined to dribble out of his ears.

Ok, he thought, this is positive news.

He sat up slowly just in case, drawing his feet over the edge of the bed placing them on the floor, then noticed the glass of water and two ibuprofen pills left by his brother on the night stand. There was a note attached.

_Take these. Don't argue. D._

Sam smiled a little as he obeyed. Talk about Big Brother.

Getting up and stretching a little to knock out the kinks in his back, he stumbled over to the window and noted that it was still dark outside. Glancing at his watch on the nightstand he was surprised to find that it was only gone 2am. He felt as though he'd been asleep for hours and really didn't feel the need for any more rest. In fact, his instincts were hammering at him to get back to the books, but he knew Dean would go ballistic if he found him in the study this time of the morning.

Instead, something else occurred to him.

Jay and Dean felt that Daniel had something to do with the disappearance of that book, but no one knew for certain. Sam was determined to find out. If he could find a definite link between Daniel and the book then it would be proof of Daniel's duplicity.

There was something else bothering him though. There was definitely vengeance of some kind being carried out here, but why would Daniel try to run him over in the street? That seemed too damned risky; unless he was getting desperate. Was Sam standing in the way of something that was important to Daniel? If so, was it connected to Matthew Hopkins?

Another thought cropped up in his mind, something that sent a bolt of icy fear through him.

Was Dean in the way too? Would he be next? What about Jay? Daniel had a real hate on for her.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he grabbed his coat and small day pack off the bedroom floor and crept into the hallway. The cottage was silent, though there was a light on in the study and kitchen. Dean and Jay must still be fast asleep, he thought.

Sam spied the keys to the Stag on a small mahogany table near the coat stand, and slipped them into his pocket before heading quietly out the front door. He knew Dean would be furious and try to stop him, but Sam had to do this. He had to know one way or the other what they were up against and going to the castle when it would most likely be empty was the best chance he had of finding that out.

It was Sam's turn to watch out for his brother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean grinned. He was thoroughly enjoying himself; Jay was a good sparring partner, quick, strong, smart and cunning as hell. Dean always appreciated a good challenge and Jay was certainly that.

Jay blocked his thrust, whirled round to his left, and with lightening speed hooking her leg around his knee, bringing his feet out from under him. As he hit the mat he blinked, and Jay's sword was resting gently against his throat.

Jay grinned back. "Ooh too slow Winchester," she couldn't resist taunting him a little. But in reality she was impressed. Dean was fast with a frightening strength to match, which was why she kept him at arms length at all times unless she had no choice.

She stepped back as Dean got to his feet. They were both breathing hard with sweat pouring down their faces.

"Yeah, but I learn fast." Dean replied.

Indeed he did, Jay reflected a few seconds later as she lay on the mat facing up at him. He'd known what she was up to and managed to draw her out of her comfort zone before attacking.

By now they were both laughing and joking good naturedly.

Jay handed Dean a bottle of water and a towel as he dropped down to the mat.

"So. You ever considered sharing this place with someone." Dean asked surprising himself, and also distinctly aware that he may well be crossing some unseen boundary here, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Yep," Jane replied taking a swig of water. "Did it once too"

"What happened?"

"He died."

Dean was silent for moment. "I'm sorry".

"S'alright. Not your fault."

"What happened?"

Jane was aware of Dean watching her intently, but she got up from the floor and wandered over to the weapons wall.

"He was in the same line of work as me, it's how we met. Both of us ambitious historians-turned-journalists."

Her voice became almost trance-like as she lovingly caressed a ceremonial dagger. "History is a funny thing; if you don't keep your eye on it, it'll come right back at you and do even more damage the second time around".

She added softly. "history is a doorway. If you're gonna talk about that there are certain other subjects, other worlds if you like, that you can't avoid venturing into. Military history, political history, religious history. They're all linked, and you can't possibly separate them because of their very nature. And what is it that links them?"

She glanced at Dean, inviting an answer she obviously expected him to provide. He didn't disappoint.

"War".

"Precisely, my dear Watson!" Jay moved over to the gun cabinet . "My husband was aware of this, but it didn't stop him from attending a conference in America about the conflict in the Middle East and the War on Terror. I told him it wasn't worth it, but he was determined to be an ambassador. He was born in Iraq, you see. A kind, peaceful and decent bloke, and he attended the American conference to help them, and they shot him for it. By mistake, apparently. He looked like someone else they were after", she softly chuckled "how convenient."

Dean didn't know what to say.

"So you think you'll ever remarry?" Lame Winchester, Dean thought to himself, real lame.

"I may be ready to start thinking about it again, but that's as far as I can go at this stage. What about you?"

She turned her green gaze on Dean almost challengingly.

Y_ou started this conversation, you end it_.

"Nah. Not for me. We run the risk of losing too much; Sam's already had a hard lesson with that, when he lost his girlfriend. He got back from a hunt, went into the bedroom; she was pinned to the ceiling, and then she went up in flames. He's never really gotten over it. So no. Serious relationships are not for hunters"

"I can understand that. It would certainly put me off, coming home at the end of the day only to find my partner laminated across the bedroom ceiling" at her sarcastic tone Dean found himself choking a little on his water, his throat burning "and I'll bet the insurance company claimed an act of god and didn't pay up! The bastards."

Dean choked again. There was something in her voice, her face. Anyone else had said that in reference to his brother's personal torment and he'd have called them out for it.

But he could see Jay thinking about this, and then glared at him once again. "In spite of what happened, I love the small time I had with him; I learnt so much, how to love, how to appreciate, how to laugh. I couldn't trade that for the world. Never!

And your brother will see that in time."

_It's gotta be worth the price we pay…_ Dean heard the silent message.

"Anyone tell you, you have a way with words?" Dean enquired, spluttering a little.

"Frequently," Jane put her water bottle down, grinning. "My husband for one. That's why I'm still a journalist."

_You're a whole lot more than that and Sam knows it too!_ Dean thought.

And what she said next confirmed it.

She grew serious. "The war that you and Sam are facing is entirely different from the ones we've had in the past.

People like _you_…you are the only ones that can't ignore it.

This war is the Angelic Conflict a thousand fold.

You've never seen an angel I take it?" Dean nodded, "Well by the time this is over you'll be sick of the sight of 'em."

"Especially when you realise that they can't perform miracles. And _you_ realise that _you _blokes are gonna be the ones with the difficult decisions ahead of you.

_You_ have been chosen as major players, one way or another, and they say that one of you may have to pick a side, a different side." She shuddered a little. "But I don't believe it for a moment."

Jay stared at him sadly. "I hope you're ready."

Dean stared back at her. "How do you know all this?"

She smirked. "I may not be a hunter…" it seemed to Dean as though there was something else here, "but I still know things. Just watch your back, and Sam's; not everyone is as they _seem_".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam parked up in the same place as before and eased carefully out of the driver's seat. Slinging the pack over one shoulder he locked the car and made his way along the footpath up to the castle. At this time of night it was locked, but Sam dealt with that easily. Pocketing the small set of lock-picks, he continued up the hill.

Seeing the castle in the full darkness of night, with the faint glow from the streetlights, Sam thought it looked even more sinister, if a little creepy. The whole park was shrouded in dark silence, and he felt as though a thousand pairs of invisible eyes were watching him. As Sam finished the last leg of the hill he stopped suddenly, thinking he'd heard something, but it turned out to be a few drunken late night revelers staggering past the main gates.

Sam shrank back into the shadows, though he doubted they were sober enough to notice him.

When the way seemed clear, Sam carried on and crossed the bridge to face the heavy front door, and a pretty decent security system. But both Winchesters were acquainted with anti-theft devices and so Sam slipped quietly inside the castle. He checked that he was far enough away from the entrance not to attract attention with torchlight from the street, before he switched on the maglite. Shining it on the hallway in front of him, he made for Daniel's office, convinced he'd find something worthwhile.

He started picking the lock on Daniels safe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaking himself a little, Dean got up. He had a nasty feeling about Sam.

So did Jay apparently as she suddenly muttered "Sam! What have you done!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam was doing a _very _thorough investigation, and was amazed at what he'd dug up. Unfortunately, he was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't realise the danger.

Suddenly feeling a tug in his mind, he found himself flying into the wall.

His last sights were that of an evil darkness that threatened to consume him.

The dark smudge of blood on the wall seemed to amuse someone judging by the grunt of triumph he heard. A long trail of blood followed Sam to the floor, and a pool of crimson gathered.

Mainly Sam was thinking _Dean's gonna kill me_.

But he also just managed to think, as he was thrown again and his ribs cracked, his head connecting with the corner of the filing cabinet, of Dr Westley's advice…

…_no more head injuries!_

_Dean's really gonna ki..ll..m...e_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sam!" Dean shouted desperately, as he ran from the training room. "Sammy!"

Jay stopped at Sam's bedroom and watched Dean pacing like a caged lion.

"Dean…" he turned at her whisper. "He's at the castle. We have to go to him before it's too late."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The witch finder was furious with Daniel. He rounded on him, his large bulk ever growing…

"I was just trying to help…" Daniel stuttered helplessly.

_**You interfered! The lad was mine! Now I have to keep him alive until the others get here. I want the older boy first…**_

Daniel was sent flying into the wall and pinned there. He would have shaken if he hadn't felt so _paralysed._

Hopkins raised his head and seemed to sniff the air.

_The others will be here soon._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_


	14. Chapter 14

**Witch Finder Chapter 14**

Daniel stared up at Hopkins, terror finally shredding apart what was left of his nerves. The demon strode towards him, mocking him with his evil grin. Daniel had never felt so helpless or frightened in his life and knew that if he didn't do something soon, he was going to die. But there was _nothing_ he could do. He couldn't move, talk, or scream for help…that was until he heard a faint sound coming from the entrance hall. It sounded like voices.

The Witch Finder had obviously heard it too as his now massive head slowly swiveled one hundred and eighty degrees to face the direction the noises were coming from. As his attention was diverted, so was the force pinning Daniel and he felt himself sliding down the wall. Grasping up the fallen book, Daniel flipped it open and started reading.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam heard strange words being spoken softly near by and winced. He ached all over and his mind was filled with intense pain and confusion. When he finally found the strength he managed to crack open his eyelids a little, only to be met with a very strange sight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hopkins whipped his head back round with an animal-like growl as Daniel uttered the words that would re-call him, and with an angry roar the demon vanished in a swirling cloud of red smoke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam blinked slowly. _Red? Not black?_

As the fog of his mind slowly closed in on him, he tried to think. Not a possession then…

His eyes slipped shut as Sam sought to escape the agony of being trapped inside his own head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daniel shut the book with a relieved snap, breathing heavily, then glanced at the fallen Winchester. Sam hadn't moved and looked deathly pale.

_Perhaps I should finish him off now_, but Carter immediately discounted that idea. There was no telling just how pissed off the Witch Finder would be on the next summoning if Daniel disobeyed him again, and besides there wasn't time. The voices had grown louder and were making their way towards his office. As they grew closer, Daniel recognised them and could have kicked himself.

_He'd called Hopkins off too soon!_

Trying not to panic anymore than he already was, Daniel grabbed the paperwork and ledgers off the desk, bundling them up into his arms, and made sure the desk was clear of whatever evidence the younger Winchester may have found. Then he took a deep breath and moved off further down the hallway.

Scrabbling with the keys as his hands shook; he unlocked the door to the Witch Finder exhibit, then let himself down the tunnel. He moved passed the poster boards and into the rear part of the tunnel that was closed off from the public. Nearing the end he pressed on a brick in an older part of the wall, one that was a slightly different shade to the rest, and a small brick panel slipped open with a low grating noise.

Daniel made his escape.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sam? Sammy you here?" Dean shouted. He and Jay had been calling for him since they'd found the entrance to castle wide open and the security systems disconnected.

There had been no response even as they neared the admin section that housed Carter's office, though he was certain Sam was there. His big brother instincts were on high alert, urging him to get to him fast. "Sam!"

Jay could feel her heart pounding out of her chest with anxiety. Something deep inside told her Sam was in trouble. As one, Jay and Dean sped up as they passed through the entrance to the administration block.

Running at full pelt by now as they spotted the open door to Daniel's office, they could both see a pair of long denim-clad legs just inside the room, sprawled unmoving on the floor, which as they grew nearer turned out to be Sam Winchester lying on his side.

Dean skidded to a halt at the doorway as he took his brother's battered appearance. Within a second he was down on his knees beside Sam, checking for a pulse. When he couldn't locate a heart beat, Dean nearly panicked, but then realised that he was shaking too much. He struggled to calm himself down then tried again, and this time felt a thump-thump at Sam's neck and heaved a sigh of relief. Sam's pulse was way too weak and faint to be considered healthy, but at least it was there.

The unsteady movement of Sam's chest, accompanied by small hitched noises suggested his younger brother was hanging on by a thread.

"Sam? Come on wake up little bro." Dean gave Sam a gentle shake "Can you hear me Sammy? Talk to me." Dean could feel his blood pounding through his brain when his brother didn't even twitch.

He saw the blood pouring out of Sam's head and pooling on the cold stone floor of the castle…

…_No more head injuries. No more head injuries. No more head injuries…_

…kept repeating in his head, and his fear increased even further.

"Sam please, open your eyes."

He vaguely heard Jay muttering and wondered if she was talking to him.

But Jay had seen the frightening amount of blood and was already talking into her mobile phone. She briefly placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder as he looked up at her. He nodded distractedly as he continued keeping a close eye on Sam's breathing whilst talking softly to him.

"Yes, ambulance and police needed at Colchester Castle. Looks like an attempted break-in. One casualty, white male, mid-twenties, possibly badly injured." She spoke in quick, professional tones, as she watched over the Winchesters. All the while she kept a close eye on their surroundings just in case Sam's assailant decided to put in another appearance.

_Dean's too busy caring for his brother to need that burden right now_, Jay thought as she listened to the dispatcher. Her heart squeezed painfully whenever she glanced down at Sam, so she tried her best to keep focused, eventually deciding to avoid looking at him all together.

The large patch of blood staining the wall caught her attention as did the one adorning the filing cabinet, and she slowly lowered her mobile phone as she stared at them out of the corner of her eye, a feeling of dread passing through her.

_This night isn't going to end well._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean heard kind voices talking to him as paramedics poured into the office and took charge of Sam. He felt gentle hands leading him away to one side as though sensing the state of utter shock he'd fallen into. Dean stared as the health care professionals whirled around, checking Sam's vital signs, placing a brace around his neck and a clear plastic mask over his mouth and nose; various IV lines were inserted into his arm. After further examination, Sam was gently rolled on to a back board, and then lifted onto a stretcher.

And the whole time Sam made no move to wake up.

And that was what scared the living crap outta Dean the most.

Dean was left to his own devices; Jay had taken charge of talking to the police, explaining how her cousin, Sam Archer, must've been attacked by a burglar, or something…Dean wasn't sure. He knew he would have to speak to Jay later in order to get their stories straight but right now he wasn't listening, his gaze fixed on Sam's impassive face beneath the oxygen mask.

_Come on Sammy please wake up…_

A paramedic startled Dean out of his dark thoughts to enquire if he wanted to go with his brother, and he nodded mutely in response, his face lit up by the flashing emergency lights.

As he sat in the ambulance next to Sam, eventually all noises faded out, as though someone had turned down the volume on the world. He couldn't hear the paramedics, the bleeping of the machines monitoring his fallen brother, or the wailing sirens as the ambulance raced through the half darkness of the town.

The world stayed silent for Dean through out the journey to A&E, as he clasped his younger brother's hand tightly in his own.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay didn't like what she was seeing.

Sam had obviously made some progress with his investigations here, but what conclusions had he drawn? Daniel's desk was clear of paperwork, which was unusual – he was never known for keeping a tidy office - and the safe was empty. Jay had often wondered if the little bastard had kept things deliberately messy just so people wouldn't bother searching his office for anything. It would be easy to miss something unless you knew where to look.

She placed a call to Jeff, informing him of the nights' events. He was gravely concerned for Sam, in spite of never having met him, and promised to meet her at the hospital ASAP.

Jay studied the blood once again, trying to keep her own concern for Sam at bay. No way could Daniel have done this by himself; it would've required too much strength. Perhaps the demon had possessed him, killing people through Daniel, for whatever reason.

But something told her differently. She'd been having a lot of these _something's telling me differently_ moments of late and it was starting to unnerve her.

She became distracted as she noticed a faint red smudge on the floor. It was a partial footprint in blood, _Sam's blood_ she thought to herself bitterly.

There was another just outside the office door and Jay moved over to examine it. Looking down the hall way towards the exhibit she could just make out other small patches in the dim lighting.

She followed the trail until it faded out halfway along the hall, but it became obvious where it was leading. Checking that the police were too pre-occupied to notice her, Jay slipped away down the hall.

She came to the tunnel; the door to the Witch Finder exhibition was standing wide open. Listening carefully for any movement she stepped inside and trod silently down the tunnel, her eyes slowly adjusting to the eerie gloom. Glancing around her, taking in her surroundings, Jay watched for anything that seemed out of place. She slipped a Glock 17 out of its shoulder holster and moved into a defensive stance as she moved smoothly along the tunnel. She had no idea if Sam's attacker (AKA Matthew Hopkins, summoned by Daniel Carter - Jay was pretty damn sure) was still around; but someone had come down here recently, after having carelessly trodden in Sam's blood in their bid to…what? Escape? Hide?

Everything seemed as it should be. So she carried on moving passed the exhibit. Jay hadn't been this far down the tunnel before, and soon spotted where the much older section began.

She also spotted something else.

The floor was regularly swept by the domestic staff so it was all relatively clean of dust and stone chips.

Except where the new section of the tunnel met the old on the left hand side.

Jay smiled slightly when she saw the small amount of disturbed debris from the brick work on a large patch of stone floor.

A large patch of stone floor which had _also_ been swept clean recently, meaning someone _had_ been down here since the domestic staff finished work the previous evening.

Of course, the biggest giveaway was the faint scrapings across the stone flagging.

_Well, well, well…_

Studying the wall a little she flared her nostrils at the barely perceptible draft coming from the tiny crack in the stonework.

Jay reached out and gently touched a few of the old stones in the wall, until one that was slightly discoloured compared to the rest gave way beneath her fingers. Then a small section of the wall soon followed.

She grinned.

_Gotcha!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean had been pacing the waiting room for what seemed like hours since Sam had been wheeled away. Filling in the paperwork had been child's play seeing as no health insurance had been necessary, he'd used Jay's surname and he'd given Jay's address as the place of residence.

Now the waiting game was being played out, and Dean wasn't sure how much more of it he could endure.

"Dean? How is he?" Jay called out as she strode through the entrance to the waiting room.

The look he threw her was heavily laced with despair. "Nothing as yet. He didn't wake up in the ambulance."

Jay cast her concerned gaze over him before pushing him into a seat. "Sit down before you fall down mate." When he resisted she fixed him with a stern stare.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Dean," Jay silently congratulated herself on sounding far more confident than she felt. After all, Dean hadn't seen the blood on the wall or on the filing cabinet. He'd been too busy making sure his brother was still alive.

There was a commotion at the front entrance, accompanied by the sound of raised voices.

"Ah." Jay got to her feet. "That would be Jeff. I fear there might be an argument taking place."

Once again she laid a soothing hand on Dean's shoulder, just for a second. "Back in a mo. I'd better rescue whoever it is that's managed to piss 'im off this time."

The loud voices were joined by a couple of loud canine barks, indicating that Jeff had brought reinforcements.

Dean half-heartedly raised an eyebrow at Jay, who gave a small grin and hurried in the direction of an elderly gentleman that was gradually fighting off hospital porters with a cane, whilst his black labs were growling and snapping at anyone that so much as laid a finger on their master.

Jay called out to the porters. "I really wouldn't bother mate; where he goes, his dogs go. You're fightin' a losing battle."

"It's unhygienic having animals in a hospital!" Shriek one of the nursing staff.

Jay smirked sarcastically. "Don't make me effin' laugh! Those dogs are probably more hygienic than some of your wards. At least these two clean themselves on a regular basis! You don't see _them_ runnin' round with soddin' MRSA!"

Several people in the waiting room, including Dean, smirked loudly in response to that. Others just watched the entertainment. After several tense hours of waiting around to hear the fate of their loved ones, these people were only too pleased to see a punch up in the waiting room.

The porters and nurses looked a little uncertain, and on seeing the support for this man and his canine companions, wisely decided to let it go. It was too early in the morning for this kind of crap anyway.

The nurse called out again "Just don't let those bloody hairy beasts on the wards! They stay here in the waiting room or I'm calling the police!"

Jay shook her head in amusement and led Jeff and the dogs over to Dean, who was slumped tiredly in his seat.

"Dean, this Professor Jeff Leyland from the University Of Essex. He's the one whose been advising Karen Simpson on the Witch Finder exhibit."

Dean merely nodded, too preoccupied to do much else.

Jeff smiled in understanding but said nothing. He could sense the young man in front of him had too much on his mind.

After the brief introductions the labs took up post beside Dean, much to Jeff and Jay's surprise.

Mecca laid his head on Dean's knee, soft eyes staring up at him worriedly, whilst Smiler stood at his side as if on guard duty.

Jay smiled sadly when Dean reached out a hand and stroked Mecca's ears. She didn't think this was the right time to tell Dean what she'd found at the castle, so she opted instead to drag Jeff with her to get some caffeinated sludge.

"Dean, can you keep an eye on these two? Make sure they don't get into any trouble. Jeff and I are gonna get a coffee. You want anything?" Jay tried to keep her tone light.

"Naw. I'm ok."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean glanced up at what had to be the umpteenth time a doctor hurried passed. He sighed in despair. All the fear he'd felt for his brother from earlier in the day came rushing at him like a tidal wave, and he took deeps breaths trying to ride it without drowning.

But the past events of Cold Oak kept plaguing him, leaving him feeling icy with dread.

"Sammy, please be ok." He muttered. Mecca twitched his ears a little at that and then cocked his head on one side, staring into Dean's eyes sympathetically. Smiler merely shifted his warm body closer to Dean, leaning comfortingly against his leg.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whilst waiting for their coffee to materialise, which required a lot of spare change and a few heavily placed kicks to the side of the dispenser, Jay explained everything to Jeff.

"A hidden tunnel leading from the castle eh? Legend has it the whole town is riddled with them, some stretching out as far Manningtree and Mistley, though no one dares to excavate to find out for certain in case the streets start falling in." Jeff looked thoughtful. Then he gazed worriedly at his former student "I hope you didn't attempt to follow it alone Jay!"

Jay smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew she could take care of herself but she wasn't stupid enough to go into a dodgy situation without backup, especially when no one knew where she was. "Give me some credit you ol' fart!"

As soon as she'd given the entrance to the hidden tunnel a cursory examination she'd decided to make her way to the hospital. She desperately wanted to find out how Sam was, but also Dean needed someone there for him in spite of what he might think.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Family of Samuel Archer?" Someone called out just as Jay and Jeff had sat back down besides Dean.

Jeff called his dogs to heel as Jay and Dean stepped forward.

"You sure you want me in there mate?" Jay whispered, not wanting to intrude.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. It'd look kinda strange if our 'cousin' stays in the waiting room." He was reluctant to admit, even to himself, that having Jay there was a hell of a comfort, one that he needed right now.

Jeff watched sadly as the two of them were led away to a private office; that was never a good sign.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam's doctor was a tall man in his forties with black but graying hair.

"Dr Marshall," he shook Dean's hand who nodded. "I conducted the emergency surgery on Mr Archer."

Dean paused a little on hearing the phrase "emergency surgery".

"I'm Sam's brother, and this is our cousin Jay." Jay smiled weakly, feeling the barely controlled patience radiating off Dean. Wondering if he'd accept the comfort but taking the risk anyway, she reached over to gently squeeze Dean's hand for a brief moment. To her surprise, when she went to pull away he held on tight as though grasping a life-line.

Dr Marshall began.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few minutes later, Jeff saw the "Archers" emerge from the doctor's office, both looking pale and shaky. The doctor led them away from the waiting area up to a set of lifts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean was reeling with the words running around in his head.

_Fractured skull…_

_Life support…_

_Cerebral bleed…_

_Unable to breathe without help…_

_Deep coma…_

_Low chance of survival…_

And, ironically, the least of Sam's worries were several broken ribs.

_Oh god!_

He honestly thought that if Jay didn't still have a firm grip on his hand that he would've hyperventilated by now.

Dr Marshall left Dean and Jay at the door to Sam's room, and with a few quiet words of encouragement to have him paged if they had any more questions, he headed away to the Intensive Care Unit's reception desk.

Jay gently let go of Dean's hand and gave him a little push into Sam's room.

"Go and talk to your brother Dean." Jay smiled softly. "And remember, nothing's set in stone ok?"

Dean merely nodded before taking a few more steps towards Sam's bed. He nearly stumbled when he saw his brother's too pale face and just about made it to the chair before he hit the floor. It seemed to Dean that there were more pieces of machinery and monitoring equipment surrounding his little brother than CIA headquarters.

He stared at the cardiac monitor for a second, willing it to keep going before turning his gaze back to Sam. There were tubes and wires everywhere, but little sign of hope as far as Dean could see.

He'd been told the surgery – whatever it was because he couldn't quite take it all in – had only been a qualified success because of Sam's weakened state and previous head injury, and that Sam was effectively living on borrowed time.

Jay stood in the doorway; half listening to the music filtering quietly down the corridor from another patient's room as she watched Dean struggle to understand what was happening. She hadn't known Dean Winchester very long, but she was willing to bet that, with the exception of what had happened to Sam at Cold Oak, he'd never looked so terrified for his brother.

Jay gradually realised she knew the song in the background. It was the alternative version of an old Guns&Roses track. She felt a tear roll gently down her face as the words to the song sunk in, and Dean murmured softly to Sam.

Don't Cry (Alt. Lyrics) _Guns&Roses. Use Your Illusions II._

**If we could see tomorrow  
What of your plans  
No one can live in sorrow  
Ask all your friends  
Times that you took in stride they're  
back in demand  
I was the one who's washing  
Blood off your hands**

"Sammy? I know you can hear me, so please don't give up." Dean blinked rapidly, desperately trying to hold himself together. He reached out to gently stroke Sam's hair out of his eyes, mindful of the thick bandages that criss-crossed his head.

**Don't you cry tonight**

**I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight**

He stared at Sam's face, at the tube in his throat delivering badly needed oxygen to his younger brother's lungs.

"I need you Sam; I can't face this life without you. Don't let everything we've been through all be for nothing"

**I know the things you wanted  
They're not what you have  
With all the people talkin'  
It's drivin' you mad  
If I was standin' by you  
How would you feel  
Knowing your love's decided  
And all love is real**

"After the car crash, you didn't give up on me then. You kept going, trying to find a way to reach me. And we lost Dad when he traded his life for mine…" Jay heard Dean give a choked sob and found herself staring at Sam, silently urging him to keep fighting.

**An don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight**

"…I can't lose you too." Jay could see Dean's shoulders shaking with the effort of holding his tears back but soon he gave in and silent sobs wracked his body.

**I thought I could live in your world  
As years all went by  
With all the voices I've heard  
Something has died  
And when you're in need of someone  
My heart won't deny you  
So many seem so lonely  
With no one left to cry to baby **

An don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight 

As the song ended Jay moved slowly over to Dean and laid a hand on his shoulder.

And that was the point when Sam's fight abruptly came to an end.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Not sure about the song. I might revise it at a later date.

More to come…

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


	15. Chapter 15

**Witch Finder Chapter 15**

Dean felt his world collapsing in on itself. All he could hear was the erratic bleeping and alarms in the room, but above it all was the screaming rage…

The room became suffocating. People seemed to hone in and take over from Dean _and they should not be here! That's my fucking job…protecting Sam has always been my job…_

Jay grabbed Dean and forced him out of the way; whispering to him _let them help Sam, let them at least try…_

But Dean knew deep down it was hopeless. It wasn't going to be enough.

It was never meant to be enough.

Dean slid down the wall as his baby brother slipped away from him.

Sam had never stood a chance. Dean realized that now. All the time he'd taken, every risk, all the times he saved his brother's life, the deal he'd made with the cross road demon…it was never going to be enough. Sam was doomed to be taken away from him…in spite of all Sam had done for him…

But then he heard the words he'd been dreading…

"_Time of death…"_

…and the hurt really hit…

Nooooooooooooooooooooooo….Saaammmm!!!

Jay struggled to hold onto Dean as he buckled under the weight of Sam's death, only managing to stay out of panicking range herself because Dean needed someone to hold on to.

But her own grief was taking its toll.

She'd tried to keep her distance from Sam because the long forgotten feelings he'd managed to evoke had scared her, but now she was suffering because she realized she'd grown close to the both of them without even knowing it. But with Sam, she hadn't even taken a real chance…What a bloody hypocrit she'd turned out to be...

_And Dean? What will become of him…_

_This is my fault!_

_Just one more day…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jeff glanced up as the doors opened and a dejected figured passed through, head hung heavily.

Without a word he swept her up in his arms and held her as she wept silently.

_Whose gonna hold Dean? _Jay thought miserably.

"You can't save everyone my darling." Jeff whispered, and then knew that was the exact wrong thing to say.

Jay raised her head slowly and stared at Jeff.

Jeff didn't like the look on her face. "No Jay. Out of the question. You know there were limits put on your skills…" even in the face of her utter determination he knew there was nothing he could do to stop her, but he tried anyway.

"Jay listen to me! If you do this, then next time it'll be you! There has to be a balance; he _told_ you that the last time! All wars are meant to be fought at some time or another, but the leaders…they _can_ change and be just as victorious."

Finally, Jay spoke. "No Jeff. They can't. Not this time." She added sadly "Not from what I've seen in the hearts of these men."

Jeff tried once more. "You already brought one Winchester back and look what happened to him!" His voice sounded angrily like the officer he'd once been, causing the waiting room to suddenly empty. No one wanted to be around for this.

"I had to Jeff! If it wasn't for him stayin' alive as long as he did, Sam and Dean wouldn't have made it this far!"

"And you paid a heavy price for it! Stop meddling child!" Jeff wanted her to understand. But the mention of the loss of her husband seemed to make her more resolute.

Then she sagged to the ground.

"Jeff…" she sobbed quietly, "It was me who brought them here. I should've left well alone…"

Jay sank to the floor as he tightened his arms around her, desperately trying to get her to see sense, but knowing it wouldn't work. Even Mecca and Smiler looked at her expectantly, though they also snuffled their noses into her neck, sensing her pain and trying to ease it in the only way they knew how.

"John Winchester's children would've found a way to come here somehow, that much I do know – the link was too strong for them to resist. It wasn't your fault Jay; you couldn't have known."

"_**It's my fault he's dead!!"**_

The words echoed angrily around the now empty waiting room, leaving Jeff temporarily speechless.

Jay thought of Dean, sitting by his brother's bedside, Sam already growing cold as Dean said his final goodbyes… "No. I'm not letting this happen!" Her resolve grew stronger and she got to her feet.

"The next payment can only be more painful." Jeff whispered in warning, fighting tears he hadn't shed in a long time. But ultimately, he had to admit he was proud of her. Because she was right.

The closest person he'd ever had to a grandchild, and he was _so _proud of her.

He was going to lose her and he knew it.

_It's gotta be worth the price we pay…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean stared at Sam…no not Sam. His shell, his _corpse_…but definitely not _his_ Sam.

Whatever had made him Sam was now gone, he knew that because he'd seen it before; but Dean couldn't stop staring.

The doctor had allowed him back in the room once they'd taken out the tubes and lines, so he could…

What? He thought cynically. Say goodbye? May be I should've said that a long time ago when he went to Stanford, and just left him there. At least he might still be alive…Ok not in my life but still alive…still in the world somewhere…

Dean couldn't take this in; it was too much.

He couldn't stop now and the silent tears rained down as he climbed onto Sam's bed; and with all dignity put aside, shared one last hug with him.

His baby brother. It might not be him anymore, but it was the last chance Dean had at one of those chick-flick moments that Sam had wanted so much.

_I love you Sammy._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_After an hour or so..._

Dean's tear-stained face glanced up when someone appeared by the bed.

Dean hadn't heard her approach; but now he looked up at her in confusion and sorrow. "Jay?"

Jay smiled. "It's gonna be alright mate..."

Dean blinked and fell into a deep asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	16. Chapter 16

**Witch Finder Chapter 16**

In the end it hadn't been a difficult decision for Jay. She knew what this could lead to but no longer cared.

Jay gently tugged Dean off the bed and somehow managed to settle him back in the chair. When his head threatened to sink forward to his chest she caught it and laid it back. He had enough to deal with without a crick neck.

Then she turned to the bed and looked up to the almost-shadow standing near-by.

Jay smiled in relief. "Thank god you're still here; I thought I might have left it too late." Her smile faded. "But you weren't just going to leave were you Sam? Even in death you can't bare to leave him."

Sam shifted his own sad smile from Dean to Jay. He appeared to be trying to ask her something. Fortunately Jay knew.

"He's ok Sam. Tired, grief-stricken but physically ok." Jay held out her hand. "Come on mate, you can't leave and you can't stay. But you can come back. This is your only chance so take my hand quickly before it's too late, we don't have much time…"

This was true. She could already feel the angry rush of air as something came barreling towards them both. Sam placed his hand in hers. She couldn't actually feel him but her hand tingled in response. "Ok. Time's up mate. On you go." She reached out her other hand to Sam's body lying still and cold on the bed.

Sam nodded his thanks as his essence passed into Jay's hand and flowed through her body. She felt his nervousness as he faltered, but with a few calming words of encouragement he made it back through.

Sam's body shuddered as he took in a loud breath, then settled into the easy breathing pattern of sleep.

Jay sensed the angry presence behind her and sighed. "I know what you're going to say," she said resignedly as she turned round to face an extremely pissed off reaper.

"Oh you do, do you? That's nice. I'm glad you know what I'm going to say, because that means I'm going to get a straight answer and it's going to be a bloody good one!"

This particular reaper always reminded her of Del-Boy in the popular BBC TV series Only Fools and Horses. In fact he even sounded and dressed like him, right down to the flat cap on his head, the excessive gold jewellery, and the oversized cigar. She hadn't seen him since she was in her teens but he hadn't changed a bit, right down to the eye that twitched horrendously when he got angry, as it did now.

"Go on. Let's hear it, the old excuses you always used to use before you wised up – at least I thought you had, but obviously not!"

Jay shook her head "nothing of the sort."

He gaped in mock disbelief "What? No "Oh but it's not fair" or "he's so young" or my personal favourite "I didn't mean to, I accidentally tripped and fell on him." Nothing like that at all? Made up some new ones have ya?"

Jay squared up to him. "As a matter of fact, it was an unfair call. After everything they've been through, we humans owe our lives to men like these! But that's beside the point." This should be interesting, she thought to herself. "I brought him back because it was an unnatural death."

She waited.

"What? Oh I see! I suppose being electrified or burnt to death is natural is it?"

"Those are merely the cause of death; I'm talking about the circumstances surrounding the demise." Jay grinned as the reaper hesitated.

"Do what?" he said, suspicion entering his voice in full force now, as he realised there was a heavy chance he was going to get screwed.

"Sam was mortally wounded in a mystical event. Ergo, if I get there on time, it doesn't count."

There was a pause before he almost exploded.

"Don't you start splitting hairs with me my girl! I bloody WROTE the rulebook on reaping"

"It's true. Ok then, check your "rulebook" if you don't believe me." She decided to cut him a little slack. "If it's any consolation, there's an old man just down the hall who I over-heard telling his wife that he couldn't wait to snuff it just to get away from her, and that he looked forward to spending an eternity in Heaven in the company of some scantily clad young women without their belly buttons between their tits."

The eye was really going for it now; it could have won the Grand National it was jumping so much. "But, but…..but…."

Jay just stood there with her arms folded and one eyebrow raised, satisfied that'd she'd won. The reaper gave in, but couldn't resist one last parting shot.

"Ok. But you do realise that the Winchesters will remember all this don't you?"

Jay looked at him with concerned confusion. "What!?"

The reaper grinned smugly. "Remember? This is the second time the younger one has died and come back under "unnatural circumstances" as you put it, and the older one has met at least two reapers already." His grin broadened as he started to fade. "That makes them immune. Looks like you've got some explaining to do eh? Good luck!"

Jay could still hear the old bastard laughing at her long after he had completely faded from view.

"Oh Shit."

Then conversation and circumstances caught up and overwhelmed her, as they always did when these things happened. She passed out.

When the medical staff, alerted at their station by the sound of someone shouting, arrived at the cubicle it was somewhat to their credit that they didn't pass out too.

Expecting to see one medically confirmed dead body, they now had three live unconscious ones on their hands, one of whom was lying on the floor.

There was a short silence as they pondered this.

"Well Dave," said the female nurse after a fashion, swallowing nervously, "I can't say that's ever happened to me before."

The male nurse called Dave scratched his head in confusion. "No, I can honestly say the same, Barbara." Dave sighed. This job was definitely getting to him. "Let's check 'em over and make sure they're all alright. And then it's down the pub for a stiff brandy for me."

The response was almost too enthusiastic. "Me too!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean woke with a start and blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"That was some weird shit of a dream" he muttered. He was lying on a hospital bed fully clothed and feeling somewhat disoriented. He looked across to the bed opposite his and recognised the sleeping figure lying there.

Swinging his legs off the bed he felt a sudden dizziness, so he stopped moving for a moment until it settled down. Then he got up and stumbled over to Jay. As he neared her bed she suddenly sat up looking rather disheveled and confused, and looked at Dean in what seemed to him to be a rather wary manner.

"Do I look as crap as you?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You do."

He thought for a moment. "You know, I woke up thinking I'd just had a really weird dream." He fixed her with a stare which, to her credit, she met unflinchingly. "What about you Jay? You have any weird dreams lately?" His tone was more than a little sarcastic.

Jay sighed. "Ok. There's no point in carrying on the charade. You _know _it wasn't a dream," seeing that he was going to interrupt, she stopped him with a stare of her own. "I know you want answers, and you'll get them, but now is not the time. Let's go see how Sam's doing first eh? If he's awake then I can explain to the both of you at the same time, because there's a good chance he'll remember too."

Dean carried on spearing Jay with a suspicion-laden stare. Then he nodded. "Fair enough."

"Good. Let's go." She stood up too quickly, her legs seemed to turn to jelly and the world started to spin. Dean caught her before she hit the floor.

"Easy now. I felt the same way when I woke up; must've been a hell of a ride." He held on to her until she regained her balance and was able to stand and walk straight.

"Feels more like I've been on the piss actually." She muttered as they made their way carefully out of the room.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, that's close enough".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On reaching Sam's room they both hesitated and exchanged glances. Jay knew what Dean was thinking; he's wondering if it was a dream after all, and he's afraid that he'll walk in to that room and find it empty. Offering him a reassuring smile, she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be alright Dean. I promise."

Dean returned her smile with a rather weak one of his own. The two of them entered the room together.

Sam was still lying on the bed, very much alive according to the monitors, though he wasn't yet awake. Dean gasped in amazement and turned to stare at Jay, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Told you it wasn't a dream."

Jay had to remember to speak to Sam's doctor about this, offer some kind of explanation before New Scientist and National Geographic sent out their wolves.

Dean looked back at his brother. "Lady you have a great gift. Weird, but great." He smiled. "Is he gonna be ok?" he asked as they moved over to the bed.

"The injury that caused his death will be healed, but the rest won't have changed much." Seeing Dean's expression she added "I'll explain later."

"So he could still die?" Dean's face once again clouded with anxiety.

"Only if there are complications. The fracture to his skull would have healed when I brought him back. All that's left are the broken ribs, and I believe there were quite a few of them, and he may still have a bit of a headache."

Dean sighed with no small amount of relief. "Ok. So when he wakes up we just have to make sure he rests properly."

"Exactly."

"Easier said than done" Dean muttered to himself as he once again sat in the chair by Sam's bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam, on hearing familiar voices, wanted to wake up. He had to. There was something he wanted to say, but he couldn't quite remember what or to whom. He was aware that something very strange had happened to him.

_At least,_ he thought, _more strange than usual. It feels as though I've been asleep forever._

He tried opening his eyes but found this amount of movement exhausting, so after a brief rest he attempted to move one of his hands, but could only manage a small amount of movement in his fingers. However, this seemed to work as the voices grew louder and closer, giving Sam the impression that he'd somehow attracted their attention.

At last he could understand what was being said, and he was starting to recognize who was saying it.

"Keep trying Sam, you're nearly there. Don't give up on me now."

Dean? Why does it feel so long since I last saw him? Sam thought wearily.

"Come on Sammy! Open your eyes and look at me you stubborn little bastard!"

Sam wanted to laugh, but all he could manage was a small grin.

The hand that Sam had tried to move had been grabbed by someone and held tight. It was comforting in a strange way and made Sam all the more determined to wake up. He squeezed the hand holding his, as if summoning the strength to finally awaken.

"He squeezed my hand. He's waking up! Come on Sam!" He could hear his brother saying to him.

Finally, with one more burst of effort, Sam made it back to the world from wherever it was he'd been. His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Dean grinning at him.

Still feeling groggy, he smiled.

"Dean?" He slurred, sounding a little drunk to his own ears. "Am I glad to see your butt ugly face!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&

Dean, feeling overcome with relief, grinned even more if possible and tried to keep from turning into a girl. "You gave us quite a scare Dude. Don't you ever do that do me again!"

"Sure." Sam tried to sit up, barely managing to suppress a groan of pain. "The next time I get surprised by a demon I'll remember you asked me not to get thrown across the room. What do I say? I have a note from my big brother?" He winced again as he tried to get comfortable. His brother noticed immediately and went to help him.

"Take it easy Sam. You're no where near fully recovered".

"Thank you Nurse Nightingale." He rested his head back, his eyes barely open. He turned his head to look at Jay, who was standing silently watching the two of them. There was a mysterious smile on her face, and Sam suddenly remembered what he had to say. "Jay? Thank you for what you did. I hope it doesn't get you into too much trouble."

"It may, it may not. Even if it does it was well worth it, so you're more than welcome." Jay started to turn away "I'll leave you boys to it; you must have a lot to talk about."

"Not so fast," this came from Dean. "I don't understand what I saw, or for that matter how I saw it given that you sent me to sleep just by looking at me – which is a really neat trick by the way – but you owe me an explanation!" He turned to face her. "None of the hunters I know can do any of that stuff, retired or not."

There was a shocked silence.

_So he figured that part out correctly._ She thought. _But then the weapons room was probably a bit of a giveaway…_

Jay, who was facing away from the boys, folded her arms then rested her chin on one finger. She stayed like that for a moment, then swung round, a la Shaun of the Dead style, and in a business-like voice, said "Right."

She sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and started to explain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later, Jay finished speaking. She had allowed the boys to ask any questions that they wanted and she had answered them as honestly as she could, but they were still looking confused. They had gone silent for a couple of minutes now, and Jay was still waiting for them to respond.

Sam spoke up first. "So you're not a reaper, you just have the same skills as a reaper but in reverse."

"Yep."

"And yet you're human."

"Yep."

"You acquired these skills by accident after a drowning incident; you died and was brought back."

"Yep."

There was another brief silence.

"That must've been tough growing up huh?" asked Dean.

"Not really. I may not have been born with these skills, but I was quite young when they came to me. Having said that, you still can't beat decent swimming lessons." Jay chuckled.

"I'm still not sure I understand. How did you get these powers?" Sam rubbed his head, feeling the headache waiting to mug him in a dark alley. "I mean, lot's of people have died and been brought back from the dead with CPR, but they don't go around with strange life saving gifts".

"Yeah, they don't wave magic wands bringing people back from the dead," Dean agreed. "Not that I'm complaining! We're very grateful for what you did." He said this rather quickly, not wanting to upset anyone that could do what Jay could do.

Jay had anticipated this, even coming from hardened hunters.

"I know it's a struggle. Even your Dad and Bobby had difficulty understanding some of the dynamics of it. In fact, I still find it hard."

She went on to explain, and essentially this was:

_Sam ran it through his mind…_

Everything in nature has to have a balance, and for some reason that balance became a part of Jay when she drowned and came back. Everyone who has ever died and came back, usually came back a little different. It's just that it varies from person to person; mostly it's not immediately obvious, it might just be a feeling of well being and a newly restored love of life.

She smiled. "You should know Sam, this being your second trip as it were. You too Dean were changed by both your encounters with reapers, which is why you were able to remember what happened when I brought Sam back You came back different. When I send someone to sleep they usually wake up feeling refreshed and revived but unable to remember anything. The most they might have is an impression that something odd has happened." She grinned. "But you blokes really surprised me!"

Even after this long speech Dean wasn't entirely satisfied.

"What? Is it like a reverse-Vulcan death grip or something?"

Jane replied "certainly not!" but she was fighting back a grin.

Dean thought for a bit. "What about that reaper, the dude with that stupid hat?. He gonna cause trouble for ya?

"He'll try. He and I have a history. When I first had these powers I was bringing everything and everyone back from the dead." Seeing their shocked expressions she added "Hey! I was only six!"

She continued, "He wasn't amused so we had to come to an understanding. I had to have a good reason, and a _bloody _good exchange victim for him. I stretched the point mighty thin this time round but I might get away with it."

"Hence the offer of that old guy down the hall." said Dean. He thought for a moment. "You said that Dad and Bobby knew. That's why Dad knew you were different."

"Yes, but Bobby wasn't entirely convinced. Until he saw it for himself on a rare occasion when I actually let someone watch and remember."

Another silence. Dean broke it.

"It was Dad, right? Dad was the one you brought back, and Bobby witnessed it."

"Yeah. It was your Dad. John and Bobby took me on a hunt one night, after I had persistently badgered them into letting me come along. It was an angry spirit in a multi-storey car park. They fought right up to the top floor, whilst I was left on the ground to watch. Something went wrong and your Dad slipped and fell, breaking his neck, killing him instantly. I remember seeing Bobby's face as he leaned over the railings yelling out your Dad's name; it was filled with so much grief.…. So I waited, and John's spirit soon appeared. I simply brought him back. As I said before, Bobby took some convincing but he believed in me after that night. Your father was fine physically, apart from some bruising to his back. The top floor wasn't that high so if he hadn't fallen awkwardly then he probably wouldn't have died." She shrugged "Bobby soon realized what I was."

"I assume that's why I'm alive but still feel like shit?" Sam asked.

"Dude, you even look like shit," retorted his brother.

Jay laughed. "Nicely put, but yes that's the reason." Her face went into serious mode. "And that's why you'll be spending a bit more time here, resting."

Sam developed a look on his face that Dean recognized straight away.

"No Sam! Don't even think about it. You are off this case until the doctors give you a clean bill of health" commanded Dean.

"Dean…"

"No arguments. I almost lost you. Again! So as far as I'm concerned you're not well enough to move or walk let alone fight!" He added menacingly "and you so much as _think_ about going off your own without telling us I'll handcuff you to that bed and _so_ kick your ass!" He scowled for good measure "Be told!"

Jay looked at the two brothers squaring up to each other.

"Sam, Dean's right. I'll tell you what we'll do. We're going home to pack up some things for you, and I'm going to bring in your laptop. We can ask you for assistance or help with research during the course of the case." Seeing the stubborn expression on Sam's face recede a little, she pressed on. "I'll even attach webcams to our laptops so we can communicate face to face. Virtually." She added.

Sam still didn't look happy with being left out of the action. He looked up at Dean and then back at Jay. "Alright! But don't let him bully you!"

"Don't worry Sam. You've seen what I can do with a dead body."

And in a Jeremy Clarkson style voice she said "Imagine. What I could do. With a live one." She cracked her knuckles and grinned at Dean.

Dean gave a small bow. "You can do what you like to me darlin'" Then he turned back to Sam, his face serious again. "What happened Sam? What dya see?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ah! There ya see? I'm not so horrible after all. If it was going to be a full-on death fic I would've warned you.

I'm not about to make things easier for any of 'em though, I can promise you THAT!

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


	17. Chapter 17

**Witch Finder Chapter 17**

Sam glanced up at Dean. His older brother's eyes still held a trace of fear, and this time Sam wondered if it would now be a permanent fixture. He could only imagine what Dean must have gone through when Sam was pronounced dead, and he doubted they would ever discuss it. There was no need to.

Dean had never truly recovered after Cold Oak and now this…

At least this time he hadn't traded his soul to bring his little brother back.

Sam realised that Dean was expecting an answer to his question, and his mind quickly back-tracked, trying to remember what that question was.

He blinked. Oh yeah…

Taking a deep breath, he explained what he'd found in Daniel Carter's office.

After rummaging through the mess on Daniel's desk he'd found various logbooks and ledgers, including employment records. He'd been amazed that these hadn't been organised into a proper locked filing cabinet; after all, these files were personal and confidential.

Sam smiled a little when Jay snorted on hearing that, and it reminded him of her early comments with regards to _mind blowing incompetence_.

He carried on describing his search.

There had been at least twenty people employed up at the castle, but conveniently only one person was registered as been present the day the Witch Finder exhibit showed up.

Dean gave a grim smile. "Let me guess. Daniel."

Sam nodded.

"And the ledgers seemed to confirm that he was definitely present that day because it was his signature on the receipts and carbon copies. Daniel signed for everything except our missing book. Or so it seemed, until I looked a little more closely at the bottom copies. There were imprints of "Book – John Sterne", it wasn't easy to see but it was there. Only there was nothing showing on the top receipts." Sam shrugged. "I guess they were tampered with."

Dean narrowed his gaze "So that confirms the little bastard took John Sterne's book. We can at least have him arrested for theft."

"Not sure about that Dean," Sam leaned his head back and tiredly closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them Jay and Dean were staring at him intently. "I found a kind of journal in Daniel's safe. Apparently he's been doing some research on his family tree and he's managed to trace it back as far as the early sixteen hundreds." Sam cast worried eyes on his older brother. "I think Daniel's descended from John Sterne."

"Shit." Jay sat back down heavily on Sam's bed. "Which means that he has a possible legal entitlement to that book."

"It also lends support to the theory that he's the one responsible for bringing Hopkins back," Dean concluded.

"You think John Sterne's book contains the summoning ritual?" Jay asked. Then she glanced at Sam. "Is Hopkins possessing Daniel then?"

"No." Sam spoke up. "Daniel is using that book to summon him, but it's not a possession. Hopkins is coming back corporeal, so he doesn't need to possess anyone."

Dean frowned. "How do you know that Sam?"

"One of the last things I remember before…" Sam hesitated for a moment before carrying on "…waking up is hearing Daniel chanting something, and the demon was right there. Then he was gone. He disappeared in a cloud of _red_ smoke. Not black."

_Double shit._

The last thing they needed was a demon that could exist here without possessing a human. Demons of this nature were extremely powerful and a damn sight harder to banish.

"So the book has the power to bring the demon here as well as to send him back." Pondered Dean.

There was a long silence.

"Dean we have to get hold of that book and destroy it before Daniel summons the Witch Finder again. If he brings him back Hopkins _will_ come after us." Sam told him what he'd vaguely heard the demon telling Daniel, how he wanted the older Winchester first.

"I think Hopkins was mad at Daniel for what he did to me. It was too soon."

Sam glanced at Jay, concern evident in his eyes. "I think he's gonna come after you too, Jay."

Jay reached out and gently grasped Sam's hand, smoothing her thumb over his long, slender fingers. He was surprised by the contact but pleasantly so and he watched, fascinated, as his hand slowly curled around hers in response, almost as though it were programmed in.

Sam looked at Jay with his head slightly on one side, inquiringly. _What is it about you?_

Jay was watching him, one corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile.

"I'll be all right mate, I can look after meself." She told him softly. "And what's this 'We' business pale-face?"

Sam blinked in confusion as Dean almost let out a snigger; his younger brother _was_ looked rather anaemic right now.

"Dean and I will get that book off Daniel." Jay tightened her grip on Sam's hand just for a second. "You're not goin' anywhere!"

Sam sighed in frustration; Jay was proving to be as bossy as his older brother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During the discussion the ward Sister popped her head round the door to announce the end of visiting hours. But when Dean flashed his mega-watt smile at her, the Sister rolled her eyes and relented. She may have been in her sixties but that didn't mean she was dead from the neck down. Waving at them distractedly and calling out "five more minutes and that's it" she left Dean, Jay and Sam alone for a while longer.

Which was handy since Jay still had to tell the boys about her own discovery at the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam and Dean both adopted similar expressions, their eyes shining. Jay grinned. They were like a couple of kids that had discovered the entrance to the unattended sweet shop was unlocked.

"Tunnels? Underneath the town?" Dean smiled. "Cool!"

"But where do they go?" asked Sam.

"No one knows. This is the first evidence I've seen with my own eyes that any tunnels exist at all." Answered Jay. "Even Jeff wasn't aware of it."

"So you think Danny-boy made his escape down this tunnel?" Dean paced over to the window and stared out, deep in thought.

"Yep. And that should be our next move," Jay stood, releasing Sam's hand with a little regret. "Check out where that tunnel goes. But we'd better go get kitted up at my place first."

Sam felt an inexplicable surge of disappointment when he lost contact with Jay, but it was soon replaced with worry. "Guys wait! You can't go down there alone. You need backup…"

Dean swung round, green eyes fiery with anger. "Not a chance Sammy! We'll be just fine."

Jay nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

Sam hung his head. "Just…watch each others' back ok?" He said in a small voice.

"Get some rest. We'll be back before you know it." Dean regarded his little brother, feeling guilty for his sharp words. "Take it easy Sam. Come on Jay." He ruffled Sam's hair affectionately, causing Sam to lean back in mock-annoyance.

Jay laid a gentle kiss on Sam's cheek. He felt himself blushing like a teenager and nearly rolled his eyes at himself. Just for a second he was tempted to grab her arm and haul her onto the bed for a proper, scorching kiss…and other activities he probably wasn't fit for right now. But Dean was watching him with a smug grin and so Sam resisted the urge, not wanting to suffer his older brother's torment later.

Sam watched them leave with a cold fear in the pit of his stomach. He had a nasty feeling about this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jeff sat at the wheel of his old Land Rover, his Labradors somehow managing to share the front passenger seat. They wouldn't sit anywhere else.

Dean smiled a little at their insistence of riding shotgun beside their master. Jeff had kindly agreed to drive Jay and Dean back to the parking lot at the base of the castle park and now they were turning off the main road, the now risen sun reflecting off the windows of the sports centre.

Jay had made a point of filling the old buzzard in on what Sam had told them.

And pulling up beside the Land Cruiser, Jeff turned to his passengers in the rear seat.

"Are you sure about this? Perhaps you should call the police."

Jay laughed. "And tell them what exactly? That the assistant manager of the castle stole a book that rightfully belongs to him, and is using it to summon a demon. Oh, by the way, that demon is also the Witch Finder General and he's the one goin' round setting light to people," she tutted. "Come on Jeff. You know better than that. They'll have us locked up in a psychiatric ward faster than you can say 'straight jacket? Whats one of those then eh?'"

Jeff nodded and smiled. "Point taken." He glanced at Dean, "I'll head back to the hospital and keep an eye on your brother. Make sure he doesn't have any unexpected visitors." Jeff's stare became intense and Dean nodded gratefully. He got the feeling that there were words to be said between Jay and the Professor, and quickly got out the car.

"Jay…" Jeff began.

"Don't." She glared at her old friend. "This is happening whether we like it or not, and that bastard aint gonna stop 'til we take 'im down." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

Jeff sighed, knowing she was right. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Jay grinned "I can't promise, but I _can _try." Not looking back at the anguish on Jeff's face, she said her goodbyes and joined Dean outside.

"Dean? You wanna take the Stag?" Jay called across the bonnet of the Land Cruiser.

The Stag squatted on the tarmac next to the Toyota as though waiting for someone to take it to heaven and back. Dean stared at it longingly.

Then Jay felt her coat pockets. "Ah shit. Sam still has the keys up at the hospital."

Dean shrugged a little disappointedly, then climbed into the passenger seat of the 4x4. "It's probably best if we stick together."

"Safety in numbers eh?" Jay grinned as she joined him then put on her seat belt. "Think that'll help?"

Dean merely inclined his head a little in acknowledgement. He was worried about Sam. Why hadn't he thought of that? Leaving Sam in hospital on his own…he mentally shook himself. Nah. His brother was safe there, and now Jeff was going back to watch out for him.

And Dean had politely threatened the nurses with violence if they allowed Sam to escape.

In fact, Dean half-wished he'd insisted they sedate his younger brother, but that would've left him helpless should Daniel find a way to get to him.

Jay turned on the stereo with the iPod attachment, and pretty soon the strains of ACDC's 'Heatseeker' were belting out. For the first time since he'd arrived in England, Dean started to relax.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam hadn't been asleep for more than a few minutes when he jolted awake. He'd felt increasingly uneasy from the moment his brother and Jay had left, and now the cold pit in his belly had turned into an icy crevasse. He didn't like this. He didn't like a lot of things but especially didn't like the thought of Dean and Jay heading down that tunnel on their own.

Coming to a decision, Sam gingerly sat up, wincing as he did so, then swung his legs off the bed. Trying not to sway as he slowly stood up, his concentrated on his next goal.

Finding his clothes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daniel had sprinted down the tunnel quite some way before coming to a halt. His original plan was to come out at the end of the tunnel then hot foot it home, but soon discarded that one. He felt pretty sure that Jay or Dean would decide to head straight for his place and then he'd be trapped. Another option was to just leg it, but he shrugged that thought off; he needed to summon the Witch Finder again soon, and he didn't think Hopkins would appreciate materializing several counties over away from his goal.

No. Daniel had already pissed him off enough as it was. If Sam wasn't already dead then he soon would be, and that left Dean and then Jay.

The Witch Finder had been adamant about Jay being last.

And when this was over, Daniel would be set for life.

So he made his way to a small cavern in the tunnel. It had once been used as a hidey hole for Protestants escaping capture, and now, a few centuries later, Daniel used it for the same purpose. He settled himself for a long wait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay hefted the sword then handed it over to Dean, who placed it back in its scabbard and attached it to his belt. Grabbing several clips from the firearms cabinet to pair up with the Glock 17 he'd chosen, he watched as Jay took down a small knife and quickly deposited it in a holster at her ankle. Sensing his gaze, she smiled grimly back up at him.

"Just in case."

He nodded and did the same with a slightly larger blade, fastening the holster tightly just above his ankle bone.

"We're gonna need flashlights…" Dean's voice trailed off as Jay held up a couple of small maglites. He grinned. "You prepared for anythin' huh Essex?"

She shrugged in amusement. "Well Kansas? I was in the Brownies and then the Girl Guides 'til I got bored and left."

"Why'd ya get bored? I thought girls loved all that tying knots in ropes and cooking over camp fires and shit." He kinda liked being called Kansas. It seemed right coming from her.

"Yeah," Jay threw him her dirtiest grin ever, "but they wouldn't let me tie anyone up, and there wasn't _nearly _enough fucking violence."

Dean gave a small shout of laughter. If the jokes he'd heard were anything to go by then this was a true Essex girl – foul mouthed and with an extremely dirty sense of humour to match; to rival his in fact. But this woman had a refined quality to her that suggested she was just a cut above the rest; just low enough for the girl-next-door-quality, but just high enough that aristocracy wasn't entirely out of her reach. If his little brother ever once again considered the prospect of getting married, then Dean hoped like hell it would be to this lady. She was definitely good sister-in-law material. And he felt so comfortable in her presence, almost like – he wasn't sure how else to describe it – they'd been friends for years.

"I'd better set up the webcams for Sam, otherwise he'll be following us down that bloody tunnel before we know it." Jay was already moving back into the study when the phone started ringing.

Jay and Dean glanced at each other, a sense of dread setting in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam had managed to sneak past the reception desk and made his way back to the lifts as unobtrusively as he could. It wasn't easy.

He heard someone shout behind him and quickened his pace. He knew his brother would have told the medical staff to stop him leaving at all costs, and so couldn't afford to waste anymore time. As the door to the lift opened he leapt inside, punching at the buttons, but as the doors started to close he saw several nurses heading towards him with determined expressions and at least one hypodermic needle glinting in the hallway lights.

Sam heaved a sigh of relief. The staff of this hospital obviously took their job seriously.

As the lift descended Sam pulled his thoughts together and waited for the doors to open again.

When they finally did, he wasted no more time and barreled out into the hall, running at full speed towards the hospital entrance.

It didn't take him long to find a taxi, and he soon settled into the seat, leaning his head back on the rest. His ribs were sore as hell and Sam wished he'd taken the time to grab some pain meds on his way out.

He grinned to himself. Still, The Great Escape had been accomplished.

But after about two minutes he started to regret his actions.

His taxi driver was a goddamned 'talker'. And he wouldn't shut up…

"So you're a yank! How you findin' our town? Likin' it 'ere guv?"

Oh god. Please kill me now. Sam groaned inwardly, wishing he had a gun in his hand, though it was a toss up as to who he'd use it on. Himself, or the erstwhile cabbie.

"Uh…yeah. It's great." Sam tried to put an end to the conversation from hell.

It only made things worse.

"You sure you want go to the castle this time of the morning it won't be open mate you wanna go to the zoo on the other side of town they got elephants an' everythin' there or there's a really nice pub that does Sunday roast but they don't start serving 'til about one o'clock but you could always go an' 'ave a drink at the bar they can put it on your tab but try not to use the lavs 'cos they don't clean 'em proply an' last time I was there there was a sodding great dead rat floatin' in the basin…

And it went on.

And on.

_And fucking on_!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just a quick note: There _are_ rumours of tunnels criss-crossing the underworld of Colchester and surrounding villages, but as Jeff quite rightly pointed out, no one wants to find out for certain because of the huge legal bill that would ensue from all the houses falling into the big hole. Mind you, it could be quite cool, seeing a small scale version of the end sequence of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series Seven...hurhurhur...


	18. Chapter 18

**Witch Finder Chapter 18**

Jeff arrived at the hospital just after Sam did a runner. Even now, Sam was staring desperately at the headrest in front of him, seriously wondering if it was physically possible to beat himself to death with it, as the Cabbie continued with his endless, _mindless_ patter.

This time Jeff left Smiler and Mecca locked in the Land Rover. He wasn't in the mood for anymore arguments with regards to his furry friends. Ignoring the indignant expressions the dogs threw his way, Jeff hurried through the hospital entrance, into the corridor, then took the lift up to Sam's floor. When the lift doors opened it was to a scene of raised voices, harassed porters, squabbling nurses, and at least one very angry doctor.

There was certainly a lot of swearing, accompanied by the occasional groan of "his brother's gonna fucking kill us for this!"

Jeff decided that the only way to find out which was Sam's room was to pull the "doddering, elderly gentleman" act, which he did with such success Dean Winchester would have wept with pride.

Slumping his shoulders and stooping down on his cane, he contrived to lose a couple of feet in height, before taking a few shaky steps towards the doctor.

Loosely grabbing the doctor's sleeve, Jeff gave it a weary tug. The doctor ignored him, so Jeff carried on tugging until the doctor gave in and rounded on the octogenarian with an angry "What?..."

Seeing a pair of watery, faded blue eyes peering up at him, the doctor sighed and tried to calm himself, before changing his tone to a more kindly one. "…can I do for you?"

Hmm. Slightly patronizing but at least I have his attention, Jeff thought to himself.

"I'm looking for my grandson's room. Can you show me where he is please doctor?" Jeff silently congratulated himself on the voice; shaky, elderly and just a touch whining.

The doctor glanced around him in despair at the chaos, then nodded his head. "What's your grandson's name Mr…?"

"His name is Samuel Archer. His cousin called me to say he'd been hurt. Is he going to be alright?" He asked in a pleading voice, having neatly side-stepped giving his name.

When the doctor immediately looked a little panicky Jeff knew something was up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay lifted the receiver feeling more than a little nervous.

"Jay Archer. Jeff? What's wrong mate?" She turned to stare at Dean a little worriedly.

Dean was by her side in an instant. "What's wrong? Sammy ok?" But Jay merely nodded, hearing the near-panic in the older Winchester's voice.

"I see. Ah, I'd better tell Dean. No. I reckon I know where he's heading. Just go home Jeff and I'll call ya later." She dropped the receiver back down.

"Well?" Dean's green eyes were fixed on hers. "Is he alright?"

Jay bit her lip for a second. "He's seems fine."

She winced a little. "But he's scarpered mate."

Dean carried on staring as anger and worry filled his bloodstream, his face turning slowly red.

"He's _WHAT?!_"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam nearly fell out of the cab in relief, virtually throwing the money at the driver.

"Hey mate? You forgot ya change!"

"S'ok. You keep it. Tip." Sam scrambled to get away. _May be you could save it up and get a mouth transplant!_

"Nah nah mate. That's way too generous. 'ere! Where ya goin'?"

Sam was already limping his way through the town centre towards the main gates of the castle park. He could still hear the taxi driver yelling after him.

"You don't wanna be givin' tips like that! You'll get taken for a ride mate…taken for a ride, I just kill myself sometimes…"

_I really wish you would!_ Sam thought to himself frantically.

"…ay! Ya change! You can't go 'round throwin' ya money away like that…"

Sam eventually found himself hiding behind a privet hedge like a naughty school boy trying to escape detention. Finally it sounded like the cabbie was giving up when he heard a muttered "suit ya bleedin' self" followed by the revving of an engine and the car pulled away.

Sam stood still for a moment, letting out a small breath. As far as the taxi driver was concerned, he was only lucky his passenger hadn't been Dean. His older brother wouldn't have bothered with a tip, but he _might_ have bothered with using the cabby's own seatbelt to strangle the irritating little bastard.

Speaking of which, Sam realized he didn't have any weapons for what he was about to do. He groaned and lightly banged his head against the park railings. How could he have been so stupid? Sighing a little, Sam by-passed the castle entrance and made his way despondently down the hill, heading for the rear of the park.

His plan was…well he wasn't altogether sure. He was hoping that he'd find something in the trunk of the stag. But his ribs were really hurting him now, and he was faced with the long trek to the car, closely followed by the long trek back. Shrugging his shoulders a little, Sam carried on his way.

_Perfect. This day just keeps on getting better and better._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay and Dean had piled into the Toyota and were now steaming towards Colchester Castle. Again.

Jay was fairly certain she was gonna be sick of the sight of the place by the time this was all over.

Dean remained silent throughout the journey, and Jay left it that way. He was fuming away to himself, thinking of all the ways he was going to kick Sam's ass for this.

_Damnit Sam! What's wrong with you? You gotta fucking death wish or somethin'?"_

And by death wish he didn't mean Daniel Carter. Oh no. Dean was referring to what was likely to happen once he'd caught up with his little brother. He scowled to himself.

_When we get home I'm gonna handcuff the little shit to the Impala, and he aint setting foot outside the damn car ever again!_

Feeling moderately calmer for the internal rant, Dean noticed they'd arrived outside the main gates to the castle. Jay hadn't wasted any time, and the two of them just left the 4x4 by the entrance as they bolted towards the bridge.

Stumbling through the door Jay spotted Karen Simpson busily cleaning up the mess left by Sam's incident with Daniel and Hopkins.

"Karen? Go home. I'll sort this out. Just go home." Jay announced sharply.

Karen turned to stare at Jay and Dean in surprise. "But…"

"No buts. Just go. By the way, this is one of my cousins I was telling you about. Dean, Karen. Karen, Dean." Introductions over with, Jay and Dean strode down the hallway and disappeared through the open door into the Witch Finder exhibit.

Karen blinked. "_What the fuck was that all about?" _She thought aloud.

Closely followed by "_Mind you, 'er cousin's a sight tasty. Wouldn't mind givin' 'im a right good seein' too…" _because, just like Jay, Karen was a true Essex girl with the true "bury me in a Y-shaped coffin" tendencies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time Sam reached the car he was starting to really feel the pull of exhaustion. Leaning against the Stag with one arm wrapped round his ribs, he tentatively drew in a deep breath, then took a set of keys out of his jacket pocket.

Opening the trunk of the Stag Sam felt a pang of anger and frustration. All that was available was a tire iron. That would have to do.

Just as he was about to slam the lid he noticed a small catch on the left hand side. Reaching over, he pulled on it but nothing happened except a small clicking noise, so he pushed instead. To his amazement the entire bottom of the trunk slid smoothly backwards revealing a small arsenal that made his mouth water.

He grinned.

Things were looking up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay led the way round the exhibit then showed Dean the stone flagging that had caught her attention last ni…earlier that morning. She shook her head a little, feeling the exhaustion of too little sleep. She was fairly certain Dean felt the same way as he blinked several times, trying to clear his tired vision.

Dean wished like hell that he could've grabbed a few hours sleep but this wasn't the time to think about that. His little brother was down in that damn tunnel somewhere, and god knows what could happen to him if he ran into Carter again. Although Sam's head injury was healed, he was sporting too many broken ribs for Dean's peace of mind and certainly wasn't well enough to be traipsing about in secret tunnels and taking on corporeal demons…

Dean took deep even breaths to calm himself as he felt his anger building again.

"Watch this," Whispered Jay, and pressed carefully on the stone panel. "Open sesame!"

And indeed it did. Dean watched with astonishment as a patch of black emerged, which soon turned into a long dark tunnel when he shone his maglite through the opening.

"Fuck me!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam armed himself and loaded up. He decided on taking the .45, several clips, and a hunting knife. He would've liked to take the SLR complete with several magazines loaded with .762 rounds because he liked the power and feel of the weapon, not to mention the satisfying noise it made, but had to reluctantly leave it behind. It was too big and heavy to risk carrying through a public park in broad daylight. And Sam knew he was risking enough as it was. A large semi-auto was not going to be easily hidden under his jacket, at least not without arousing suspicion.

The last thing he wanted was to be arrested for being The Pervert In The Park.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean stepped through the opening and into the tunnel, holding the flashlight high above his head.

Yeah. It's a tunnel alright. I'd know that look anywhere.

Jay followed him inside and shone her own torch all around them. The tunnel was made up of stone flagging, similar to what could still be seen of the town wall in various parts of Colchester. The remnants of old torches, long dead and forgotten, were set at regular intervals along the walls, obviously once used to light the way ahead. It was cold and more than a little creepy in the confined space; the tunnel itself was only wide enough to accommodate Jay and Dean standing close side by side, and the ceiling nearly scraped the top of Dean's head.

_I wonder how Sam faired down here with his freaky height!_ Dean thought silently, not realizing that Sam was at that moment swearing and cursing his way back up that damn hill.

"Let's go," whispered Dean, pulling out his Glock and cocking it smoothly.

Jay nodded, following suit, and the two of them silently crept along the dark passageway, weapons at the ready, hoping like hell that Sam was ok.

Dean sensed the tension building in the air like an invisible force, and had the distinct feeling that whatever it was they were about to face, it was going to be one hell of a ride.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BIG showdown coming chaps and chapesses.

So be patient. A lot more to be revealed...

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


	19. Chapter 19

**Witch Finder Chapter 19**

Daniel had been sitting with his back against the cavern wall, knees up to his chest, when he heard movement in the tunnel and spotted a dim glow of light coming from a distance. He listened intently, panic starting to buzz-saw its way into his already tattered nerves.

No one knew about this place but him; Hopkins had shown it to him as a way to come and go between Colchester, Mistley, and surrounding villages, without being seen.

Absolutely _no one had used these tunnels in centuries_.

Daniel got to his feet and edged forward until he met the bend in the tunnel. He could just about make out two sets of footsteps and the occasional low whispering that seemed to be magnified by the acoustics of the stone walls.

Silently scurrying back to the shadows of the cavern he grabbed the old book and took out a tiny reading torch. Whoever it was had to disappear before word got out about the tunnels, and at this time Daniel didn't have the stomach for it.

He began chanting under his breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam reached the top of the hill and paused to ease the ache in his side, before aiming for the bridge. As the bridge came into view he spotted an unfamiliar figure leaving the castle, grumbling a little as she went, so he swiftly backed up to the castle wall and watched her leave. Once the woman was out of sight he headed in towards the admin section.

Sam stared at Daniel's office feeling somewhat shell shocked for the first time. After what had happened to him it was hard being here, seeing the blood stains on the floor, and the dent in the filing cabinet. Shuffling forward a little, his eyes widened at the evidence of the sheer _amount_ of his own blood that must have been spilt. No wonder Dean was so insistent he stay at the hospital. Ok, so Sam knew he had been dead for an hour before Jay brought him back but somehow that just seemed like a dream. Slightly unreal, in fact. But seeing the aftermath of the demon's vicious attack on him brought the whole incident into sharp focus.

_He'd left Dean again._

The guilt that assaulted him was so powerful that he almost turned back, but that feeling of dread was still there.

He was compelled to be here because it felt right. Something, somehow, was urging him onwards.

At this time, at this place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean and Jay edged cautiously along the tunnel, unease burrowing into the both of them. Something was happening, the smell of sulphur already heavy in the musty air.

Rounding a bend they were both completely unprepared for what awaited them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jeff swore in frustration and worry before slamming on the brakes. The elderly Land Rover screeched to a halt in the middle of the road and he sat there for a moment staring through the windshield.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't just leave them to face this alone.

Jeff glanced at Mecca and Smiler, who were regarding him with the same sad-eyed intelligence they'd inherited from their father, and his father before that.

He made up his mind.

Jeff had lived through a world war, and many other conflicts since and he'd lost a lot of good friends as a result.

Bugger the consequences.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam found the exhibit and remembering what Jay had told him moved passed it into the gloom. He was surprised to find the entrance to the tunnel wide open and that got him wondering.

Then he realized what it meant and shot forward.

Jay and Dean were already here!

Sam moved as quickly as he could along the passageway, his instincts screaming at him.

_Hurry!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Witch Finder turned slowly, grinning evilly in the torchlight.

In a deep graveled voice that told of all the evil to come, he taunted them.

"_**What are you waiting for?**_"

All Dean could think of, for just a second, was how the demon sounded like Lemmy from Motorhead.

Then together Dean and Jay drew their swords and attacked…

…which turned out to be a bad move.

Dean was thrown against the left side of the tunnel, closely followed by Jay who was thrown against the right.

They both slid down in crumpled heaps and stared at each other in a daze.

They really hadn't counted on this. The plan was to follow the tunnel and see where it came out and then go find Daniel, with the express purpose of beating a confession out of the bastard.

But Daniel was sniveling in the corner of the cavern, trying to chant from a book but kept stuttering with fear. Dean's eyes narrowed. He was willing to bet that was the missing text. He vaguely wondered why Hopkins hadn't used the paralysis curse yet.

_Perhaps he's having too much fun._

Either that or it was Daniel's incompetence at chanting the ritual that was keeping the demon from gaining his _real_ happy juice.

Shakily getting to their feet Jay and Dean nodded to each other.

Time for a game of piggy-in-the-middle.

They split up around the circumference of the underground room hoping to divert the demon's attention. As Dean passed by Daniel he aimed a half-hearted swipe at the contemptible piece of shit.

Daniel squirmed away like a frightened eel and slimed his way back down the tunnel towards the castle.

Jay and Dean circled the grinning Witch Finder, who appeared to be increasing in size. With a low humourless laugh Hopkins produced his own sword.

_And bugger me it's a whopper!_ Jay thought with more than a little despair.

Dean was thinking _we're well and truly fucked. We let Carter get away with the book and now we're in a show down with one pissed off and extremely powerful demon._

_Most likely our final showdown_…

Jay had obviously come to the same conclusion because, as Hopkins' evil gaze tracked Dean's movements, she shrugged a _tough shit now eh?_ ran forward and plunged her sword into the Witch Finder's back.

The demon roared more in anger than in pain. After all how can you hurt something that belongs to hell?

But you _can_ take pleasure from pissing it off. Dean grinned at Jay as the Witch Finder swung round to face her, then sliced his own blade across the bastard's side.

The demon was now swiveling around trying to keep an eye on both of them. Hopkins roared again and swung his own massive sword.

Dean lunged at the demon, striking him with the hardest blow he could manage, right across the chest. Hopkins merely threw him a nasty look and then put some serious juice into another swing of his weapon.

Dean knew that the power behind the Witch-Finder's sword would be scary stuff, but it nowhere near prepared him for what was coming. He ducked just in time and the blade whistled over his head, narrowly missing his scalp and embedded itself six inches in the wall.

At the same time Jay ran round the back of the Witch-Finder and used her sword to slice across his back, causing him to whirl around with frightening speed to face her, extracting his sword from the wall with unbelievable ease.

"Um…" Jay began nervously, suddenly wishing she was no longer the centre of the bastard's attention. The demon advanced on her, and she backed off a couple of steps.

Jay sidestepped the blade and as it cut through the air aiming for Dean, who ducked again, she ran round the other side. At her nod he ran back the other way, hoping to off balance the Witch-Finder.

They kept up running this interference for as long as possible, but not really knowing why. It was obvious how this was going to turn out, seeing as how they were both tiring now.

One big Dean and Jay shami kebab. With a side order of blood.

_Poppadoms and mango chutney anyone?_ Thought Jay, trying to suppress an adrenaline-soaked laugh.

And there was no sign of Sam. The thought occurred to them both at the same time.

Suddenly gunfire broke out further down the tunnel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam, on hearing a commotion down the passage, had broken out into a full on sprint, his long legs carrying him at high speed…

…right into Daniel Carter.

Carter's flabby frame bounced of Sam's hard muscular chest and pounded into the tunnel wall with a gasp. Sam stood firm, glaring at the little shit. His ribs really hurt like a bastard from the impact but he wasn't going to give the game away to a rodent like Daniel.

Carter tried to scrabble away from Sam, but the tall American merely stalked him as though Daniel were his prey, his blue-green eyes pinched with anger.

"What have you done to them Daniel?" Sam's voice was as hard as his demeanor and Daniel cringed. Then Sam's gaze dropped to the object in Carter's arms.

He wrenched the book away from the pathetic form cowering in front of him, whilst his other hand reached forward, grabbed Daniel by his collar and slammed him up against the passage wall.

"_What did you do?"_

He really didn't need to ask but for some unknown reason Sam felt as though he wanted a confession. _Are they already dead? Am I too late?_

Daniel, in such close proximity to Sam felt the dig of metal against his body and knew the Yank was carrying a firearm of some kind. He grinned suddenly as Sam dropped the book to gain a better grip on him.

"Hopkins wanted to meet up with some of his old friends again, so I left 'em to it." And seeing Sam's brief confusion he took advantage of the distraction. With surprising speed, Daniel reached into Sam's jacket and brought out the .45.

But Sam was faster, not to mention stronger and grabbed his wrist, pointing the weapon away from his chest. The action caused Daniel in that split second to squeeze the trigger and there was a loud boom as a bullet slammed into the stone ceiling.

Sam's faced was scrunched up with anger as they wrestled with the .45 but Daniel got lucky and managed to hit out at Sam, catching him in the ribs. Sam gasped as pain shot through his chest and loosened his grip on the bastard. Daniel shoved him away onto the floor and took aim.

Sam's eyes widened as he tried to turn away but the bullet caught him in his right shoulder and he cried out in agony.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean heard his brother yell out in pain.

"Sammy!"

Jay's gaze shot towards the tunnel.

And the Witch Finder took advantage of _this _distraction to swipe a large hand out at Jay.

The demon's free hand caught her unawares on her shoulder, sending her flying through the air and landing in an undignified heap on the floor some twenty feet away, as she screamed with agony. The momentum of the blow kept her sliding another ten feet, her sword clattering on the stone floor as it left her hand.

The Witch-Finder laughed long and deep. "_**Silly little girl**_." His tone changed to that of a patronising school teacher "_**You'll get hurt if you're not careful**_."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam was down, but not out.

He kicked out at Daniel, knocking him to the ground and another shot was fired off, the round bouncing off the wall and clattering harmlessly to the tunnel floor.

Daniel was rolling on the stone floor, both hands clutching his groin. A low keening noise whined its way out of his mouth. Sam got shakily to his feet, raised one of his large booted feet and with no remorse whatsoever stamped on Daniel's head.

Carter went still and silent. This _was_ most definitely good news, Sam tried to convince himself. It meant no more interference from Daniel.

But it also meant the bastard got a free temporary pass to Painless City.

And Sam really _liked_ seeing this particular asshole in pain.

Wincing at the now all-over body ache he was sporting, he picked up the book and limped along the tunnel as fast as he could.

On hearing a long scream of pain Sam ignored his injuries and sprinted even harder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jay! You ok?" Dean yelled out.

"I've been a fuck sight happier!" She yelled back angrily, struggling to her feet and holding on to her now dislocated shoulder.

Dean smiled grimly. If she was angry then she was alive and that was good enough for him.

He spun on his heel and started swinging his sword round, which Hopkins met easily with a hell of a clash of metal. Sparks flew, lighting up the dim chamber a little. The vibration resulting from the impact ran through his sword, and was almost too much for Dean; he nearly let go of it, but adjusted his grip just in time to meet the counter-attack as the demon swung back.

As the two swords met the demon grabbed Dean's and held on, drawing him close.

"_**I knew you would come. I've been waiting for you. I've been waiting for all three of you."**_ Hopkins sneered in Dean's face, causing Dean to choke a little on his bad breath. _**"You and your little family are going to feel the pain of over four hundred years of incarceration in that hell prison. I'm going to make you bleed, I will cause you more pain than you can ever imagine."**_

Dean looked at him with disgust "Dude! You _ever_ brush your teeth?"

Hopkins let out a roar and gave Dean a hard shove, sending him crashing back into the wall of the chamber, forcing a groan of pain through his teeth at the collision with stone. He felt something pop in his back when he tried to straighten up.

Then he heard running feet and someone shouting his name. Dean craned his neck and saw his brother, fear and concern clear on his dace.

"Sam no!!"

Hopkins turned towards Sam, sending him flying back into the wall.

Dean had heard the gunshots back in the tunnel quite clearly and now saw the fresh blood on Sam's jacket.

"Sammy!"

Then the Witch Finder stopped and all went silent.

Until he spoke again in his rasping voice, as he rounded on Dean.

"_**Don't you want to know why little hunters**_?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay had been stood almost glued to the spot. But she sensed what was going to happen next and she geared into motion. "Sam start reading. Re-call the bastard!"

But Sam couldn't move in time.

The Witch-Finder stared at Dean, who raised his own sword only to have it knocked to the ground by Hopkins's other hand.

Time seemed to slow down as Jay started running; she saw Dean's eyes widen as Hopkins's blade was lifted high in the air. Only slowing to scoop up her own sword, Jay increased her speed and launched herself at Hopkins. Sparks flew again as the demon brought the blade down on Dean.

Sam watched in horror as his brother was about to be run through. "Dean!!"

Only it didn't happen. Jay couldn't let it happen.

Jay skidded in front of Dean forcing him back, bringing her good arm up, and her blade clashed with The Witch-Finder's in a shower of sparks that nearly blinded her, a noise that nearly deafened her. Hopkins once again grabbed the weapon and pulled himself closer to Jay, putting his face right up to hers. His other enormous hand wound round her waist, clutching her in an immoveable grip.

"_**You again**_." Said the demon thoughtfully. "_**You do turn up like a bad penny don't you? I was going to leave you 'til last, but may be it would be more fun this way round." **_

He read the confusion on her face, and smiled. "_**You don't remember do you?**_" The smile vanished to be replaced with look of malice and hatred. "_**Perhaps a little reminder**_," he glanced to Sam and Dean then back at Jay, held prisoner in his grip, "_**for all of you."**_

Dean started forward, his heart clenching with fear for the woman who had just put her own life on the line to save his, but stopped when he heard Jay gasp in pain as the demon squeezed.

Then his head exploded in fiery agony.

Sam dropped the booked as his brain was overcome by torment; he fell to his knees clutching his head in both hands, face scrunched up and mouth open in a silent yell of pain.

Jay stared at the Witch-Finder for a moment, then what felt like a lightning bolt of guilt struck her head and she screamed.

The Witch-Finder whispered "_**Remember…….**_"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

The villagers had gathered in the square, ignoring the freezing snow as it piled up on doorsteps and rooftops. There was a tense quietness; no birds sung in the trees, even the children, usually laughing and playing in the deep snow, were silent as they stood by their parents, hiding behind long skirts or tucked into warm arms.

The village buildings were mostly made of wood. There were no telegraph lines, no TV aerials on the roofs, and no cars parked on the roads. The inhabitants of the village were dressed in a style so out of date that Dean would have made some smart-assed comment if he hadn't been so shocked by it all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The group of men and women stepped out of the church where they had been in council, their faces grim with purpose. After a brief pause to take in the silent crowd, they walked across the square and stood in front of the stake, long ago erected by the very person who stood beside it under guard, waiting to hear his sentence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was like being trapped inside a bubble, only seeing the distorted world through a warped window. They all stared at the scene from their own perspective, their own personal view.

The man under guard was clearly Matthew Hopkins, Witch-Finder General, though he was in human form. His eyes darted between the members of the council, his shoulders twitching, hands tied behind his back.

Jay watched as one woman council member stepped forward. She held a cross.

"Matthew Hopkins. You have been found guilty of the torture and murder of over two hundred souls." The woman spoke in a monotone voice, completely void of emotion. "You have been sentenced to death by burning; the execution to be carried out immediately."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Witch-Finder leaned in closer to Jay's ear. "_**It was you that sentenced me, you that condemned me. But that's not all you did."**_

Jay's eyes widened. She looked at the woman in the image more closely and gasped. The woman was a dead ringer for Jay, only older by about ten years or so.

The demon, seeing that she understood, nodded. "_**You and your fellow council members tried to destroy me. You thought you could protect yourselves from any consequences."**_

Emphasizing each of his next words by increasing the pressure round her waist and chest, he finished

"_**It. **_

_**Didn't. **_

_**Work."**_

Jay struggled for breath as she continued watching the scene in the village square.

The human-version of Hopkins started laughing, and spoke quickly, maniacally, each word gushing after the other.

"You really think you can get rid of me that easily. You can't wash my blood off your hands, it will stain, it will burn you. Future generations of your blood line will pay the price for your betrayal! I saved you! I saved you all!"

He struggled violently in the grip of the village guards as he was hauled up on to the platform and tied to the stake. Wood was piled around him by the villagers as he screamed and yelled profanities, spittle flying over the silent crowd.

One of the men of the council stepped forward holding something in his left hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean stared in amazement at the resemblance the council member bore to himself. The man's hair was going grey and his lined face bore a haunted expression, but it was definitely Dean.

He brought his hand forward to reveal an unlit torch. Striding into the blacksmiths hut he thrust the torch into the furnace, the glow lighting up the shadows under his eyes. Ignoring the Witch-Finder General, now hissing and spitting at the silent witnesses before him, the older, or past-version of Dean Winchester went to stand in front of Hopkins. Without a word, his face like stone, he threw the burning torch onto the wood pile, turned and walked away, disgust radiating from every pore in his body.

A voice, so close to Dean's ear that he would feel the hot breath on his neck, spoke

"_**It was you that put the flame to me, you that burned me. And all because I tried to save you from your witch wife. Oh how she screamed when she burned! "**_

Dean cried out and screamed with pain. His entire body felt as though it were on fire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the fire spread, Hopkins's screams ceased, only to be replaced by laughter. It was high pitched, and it seared the minds and souls of those gathered there before the pyre to witness the death of the Witch-Finder. The smoke that poured out from the wood pile was thick, black, almost inky in appearance, and the smell of already scorched flesh permeated everything and everyone. Matthew Hopkins could no longer be seen through the smoke, which began to change colour. As the black faded to be replaced by a fierce yellow smoke, the stench of sulphur erupted and became unbearable. And then it turned to red. Many of the villagers backed away, some ran, some just stayed there watching in morbid fascination.

The council just stared, and then turned to their youngest member standing at the back.

Sam blinked.

A scholarly looking man some years older than Sam came to the front of the council, a thick book in his hands. He looked rather like a teacher, but what Sam noticed most of all was….

"….That's me!" He whispered to himself.

The past-version of Sam looked up at the yellow smoke as he opened the book, his eyes narrow and his shoulders tense. His anguish for his brother's loss apparent.

As he grasped the hand of his wife, he started to speak.

Sam recognised the words some how and he also reaslised that Jay was the woman gripping his hand so tightly.

Watching the spectacle before him, he also noticed something else. The other members of the council were familiar in appearance and it took him a while to figure out what it was. Then it came to him.

The other victims were on the council! He was sure of it. These were the victims found around the North Essex area. Sam counted the council members, not including himself, Dean and Jay.

We were meant to come here.

Sam watched as the yellow smoke started to evaporate and the words from his older-self took hold.

The laughter changed in pitch, and then stopped altogether to be replaced by a horrible wailing. The smoke cleared to reveal the demon, writhing in pain, his face contorted by hatred. Eventually, as the words grew louder and the beast struggled all the more, a fiery chasm opened up behind it on the ground. The Witch-Finder roared in anger, teetering on the edge of the chasm, until the final words from the older-Sam pushed it over the edge.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam heard a voice inside his head.

"_**It**_ _**was you who imprisoned me, you that sent me into the depths of hell**_."

Sam started to shake in terror, feeling the walls closing in on him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suddenly the image of the village was gone.

Dean shook his head and got to his feet, swaying a little. The pain was gone but the images in his head would haunt him forever. He looked over at his brother who was kneeling on the floor, eyes shut, head in his hands, rocking to and fro.

Jay was still in the Witch Finder's grip, his sword now raised above her.

Jay, having dropped her own sword was now completely defenseless, and was losing strength with each second.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. "Pick up the book and start reading!! Find the ritual Daniel used to send him back!!"

Sam looked up at Dean startled out of the panic-ridden thoughts inserted into his mind by Hopkins.

"Pick up the fucking book and start reading!!" Dean was virtually screaming at his brother now.

Suddenly feeling strangely encouraged by what his past-self had done, Sam looked down, saw the book, grabbed it and started the reverse summoning.

Hopkins roared with laughter.

"_**Stop boy. This little girl's life is in my hands**_." He grinned. Jay moved her feet, trying to shift her weight so she could throw him off, but he was too strong.

Sam looked up and then across at Dean, who stood helplessly watching the blood drain from Jay's face.

He knew. Hopkins could snap her neck, but that would be too quick.

Her voice, filled with pain, raspy and faltering, spoke "k-keep….reading S-Sam."

The words suddenly filled Sam's head, bursting from his mouth. He stood in one fluid movement, and stared at the book in fierce concentration.

The Witch-Finder smiled down at Jay.

------------------------------------------------

Life is a strange and wonderful thing, but we don't really get what it is to be alive, until we are in death.

------------------------------------------------

_The Witch-Finder looked deep into her eyes._

------------------------------------------------

Everything we've ever done, every word uttered leads us to this point.

------------------------------------------------

_You are mine._

------------------------------------------------

It's not what we do that's really kills us,

for the soul is forever.

It's the decisions made, and the words that fly in anger that can cause the hurt, the heartbreak.

And in a moment of clarity Jay saw that. She saw the blade for what it really was, its point far narrower than she realized, and its intent more solid.

Jay had a clue.

The question was what would come of it.

------------------------------------------------

The sword came down and pierced her chest, blood immediately spurting upwards and outwards.

To her credit, and to the anguish and admiration of the Winchesters, she didn't cry out, merely gave out a strangled gasp.

Jay heard Dean and Sam call out her name, fear evident in their voices.

Dean was running towards her as Sam carried on trying to draw the demon's strength away from her.

------------------------------------------------

And there it is, in its finality.

The slow slice of the blade, the cut of the metal, so deep the pain unfathomable.

The sharp coppery taste of another heart broken.

How do we take it?

How do we live our lives knowing this may be the end?

One day.

One day?

Jay knew. She had figured it out when she first laid eyes on Sam and Dean, when she saw the battle waiting for them.

It may not have been the ending she imagined for herself, true.

But it was _there._

Sometimes the sacrifices are worth making.

Someone has to live. Someone has to fight.

_One day_.

A perfect moment.

It's _always_ gotta be worth the price we pay…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The grip on her body was suddenly gone and she found herself held up only by the demon's sword. Jay's hand went up to the blade impaling her, trying to steady herself, but falling to her knees instead, her vision darkening.

"_**Stop reading!**_" The Witch-Finder twisted the blade, causing bolts of white-hot agony to cascade through her body. Dean stopped in his tracks. He could still hear Sam quoting from the book.

Jay looked up at Dean and Sam, blood running down her chin. She smiled wearily and nodded, unable to speak but the message was clear.

_At this time and at this place._

_It's ok._

But they knew that it never would be.

Sam's voice, grew louder and steadier, suggesting he knew better, and the Witch-Finder pushed the blade deeper into Jay. Dean could hear her breath catch loudly, followed by fast ragged attempts to breathe…

Gradually failing…

"_**I'll gut her from the inside out**_!" Threatened Hopkins.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean stood breathing heavily, willing Jay to do the same. Hold on! Just a few more seconds!

There was nothing he could do but watch Jay die.

He owed her at least that.

An angry wind swept through the room, knocking Dean off his feet. But Sam was unaffected. Dean looked at his brother from the floor, and saw something strange happening. Sam stood there, feet shoulder-width apart, looking strong and confident, and his blue-green eyes were glowing. He was no longer looking at the book but staring straight ahead as he quoted.

Something was working through Sam, something powerful and frightening, and had been waiting in the shadows all his life

Hopkins let out a roar of frustration and staggered backwards, letting go of the sword. Dean rushed forward to catch Jay as she crumpled under the weight of the heavy blade. She lay against his chest, ragged breaths, eyes half closed as she watched the demon fight against the powers that were once more trying to imprison him. Dean managed to take some of the weight of the sword, trying to stop it from literally cutting her in half.

Sam stepped forward, advancing on the angry demon., and was still quoting.

He ignored his brother's shouts of warning, he ignored the coppery smell of Jay's blood, his own blood, that of his brother's.

Taking long strides up to the Witch-Finder and putting his face right up against his, Sam stopped speaking. He just glared into the stunned eyes of Hopkins, and then he whispered the last words of the counter spell.

There was a moment's silence.

A fiery chasm opened up, and Sam could hear the roaring of the fire, could feel the heat of the flames.

He grinned humourlessly and pointed at the raging furnace, and announced

"_Fuck. Off."_

Hopkins was sucked back through into the prison. Sam threw the book in after him, effectively sealing him forever.

Sam could still hear the demon screaming just the chasm closed with a final resounding sucking noise.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Pull it out." Jay whispered. On hearing that pitiful voice, Sam turned back, ran to Jay and Dean, and knelt by her side, seeing her pain-filled eyes.

Dean glanced up at Sam. "We can't do that Jay. It could cause even more damage."

Jay made a noise that sounded suspiciously like an attempt to laugh, but came out more as a choke.

"..buggered…anyway.." she forced out. "Pull it out. Please. I…don…wanna die wiv that bastards….s-sword in m-me" This was said pleadingly.

The brothers exchanged glances, mirroring each other's anguish. Sam, his heart on fire now, nodded his head slowly and knelt down to grasp the hilt. Dean braced Jay's back firmly against his chest and signaled for Sam to start pulling. Jay's breathing became even more ragged, if at all possible, but still didn't utter one cry of pain.

The muscles on Sam's arms stood out with the strain of trying to pull out the sword gently but quickly. Eventually, with a bit of help from Dean it came free and Sam dropped it almost immediately.

It fell to the stone floor of the chamber with a loud clang.

Sam dropped down again to Jay's eye level, and the denial was ready on his tongue. But Jay just smiled at him, and slowly grasped his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He squeezed back and glanced up at Dean, still supporting Jay on his chest, his arms around her waist.

Dean was blinking rapidly trying to keep his own tears at bay. Ever the tough guy.

"Hello Jay." A voice called to her solemnly. Jay looked over Sam's shoulder at the reaper. There was a sadness to him that she had never seen before. He was silent for a moment, puffing on his big cigar, then continued. The brothers looked up, and anger filled their faces.

"I wish it hadn't come to this, my girl. I've always had a bit of a soft spot for you." The reaper shook his head gently, remorse filling his words. "Come on." His voice filled with understanding and compassion. "It's time to let go of the pain. It's time to let go of the past"

He noted the Winchester's expressions of fury, and continued to speak gently. "She's been through enough."

The reaper looked Jay square in the eye. "Time to go. You're husband's waiting."

She looked at him gratefully before turning her gaze back to Sam. She gave him the sweetest smile.

Time to go…

On hearing Jay's breathing stop, Sam carried on staring down at her. Her eyes were staring straight at him, the sweet smile still there. Then suddenly the life drained out of them.

Jay was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Witch Finder Chapter 20**

Jay was gone.

Dean knew it before he even saw his brother's face, before he even looked down at Jay's. He could feel it in the way her body relaxed against him, the pain leaving to be replaced with……_nothing. _

He had felt her passing.

Sam stared at Jay. Just stared. As though willing her to wake up.

And he failed to notice the shadow that watched him now in sorrow.

The Winchesters remained silent, but the grief was evident on their faces.

Another friend lost.

But to Sam it was more than that.

Suddenly Sam yelled, his anger pouring from him like a geyser of emotion. Dean's tear-streaked face glanced up at his brother.

"Hey, Sam. Stop it. Just….stop." His voice was low and heavy.

Sam got up and started pacing, running a hand through his long hair, totally ignoring his brother.

"This isn't happening," Sam not caring about the pain in his chest, whether it was the physical or the emotional one, and ignoring his exhaustion and the screaming bullet wound in his shoulder, rammed his fist into the stone wall. "This is just not _fucking happening!"_

Dean winced when he heard the cracking noise signifying the bones breaking in his brother's hand. He gently laid Jay on the ground, got to his feet and approached Sam.

Grasping him gently by the shoulders Dean looked deep into Sam's eyes.

"That's enough! You think she'd want you to do this to yourself huh? Is that what she fought for?" Dean felt his anger building, his voice rising. "She was a warrior Sam! She deserves better than this for God's sake!"

"Yeah, well I'm sorry Dean! I don't have access to the same kind of walls that you can put up around _your _heart!" Sam was shaking with his own anger issues. "What she didn't deserve was to die, _at this time, at this place_."

He took a deep breath and continued "and may be you can find that easy to accept, but I can't!"

Dean yanked Sam closer, his hands fisting in his damp, blood-soaked shirt, and glared at him. "I'm feeling it too Sam…" his soft voice carried a warning to it that Sam completely failed to recognize.

"No you're not! You don't give a damn about her; you never did so long as we got the job done. That's all that mattered to you, you son of a bitch!" He wanted to take a swing at his brother but knew he wouldn't stand a chance, as the blood loss caused a wave of dizziness and nausea. Sam swayed, his voice weaker and softer now "You selfish bastard. She gave up her life for you, for both of us……." Sam's voice trailed off as he finally noticed the murderous expression on Dean's face. His older brother was on the verge of kicking his ass. Big time!

And he didn't care. He rather hoped he would in fact.

But Sam really didn't get his brother's level of understanding.

He sunk to the ground, Dean still holding on to him, guiding him gently. Sam hung his head.

"I loved her Dean." Dean's eyes widened at his little brother's soft voice. Sam raised his tear-filled eyes to the older Winchester. "How many more have to die because of me? I was _in love with her!_"

He only just felt Dean pulling him gently into his arms.

"I'm so sorry little bro," Dean whispered, all anger gone because his own heart was broken in a million pieces, and because they suddenly came together like a jigsaw puzzle missing the vital segments, he had his work cut out for him. "This isn't your fault. Hopkins _showed_ us that."

Dean wasn't sure whose heart was the biggest mess right now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jeff was already halfway down the tunnel when he heard Sam's cry of "This is not _fucking happening."_

And Jeff realized what had happened. _Oh god no…not Jay!_

Mecca and Smiler raced a head of him and made to leap gracefully into the cavern, but Jeff gave a low whistle to call them back.

Jeff heard the rest of the Winchester tirade and nodded to himself. Jay hadn't wanted this as much as she thought. He was bloody certain that the feelings described by the younger brother were reciprocated. Not that anything would change him from the course he was going to take.

Given what he'd been through in his life, Jeff had come into contact with a few reapers himself, but this one was personal…

_**28 years ago**_

Jeff leapt into the swimming pool. The little girl with red locks had been viciously pushed into the water, but not before the young boy standing next to her had tripped her so she hit her head hard, nearly cracking the concrete as she went into the water. Once her body had voluntarily given up all air, she sank to the bottom of the pool.

But Jeff brought her back…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Present day…**

No Jay. Your husband made a choice, and now it's time for you to come back

It's a place you're not ready to go…

Jeff moved silently into the cavern and stared at the young Winchesters. The lads had lost so much so soon in their lives, and Jeff knew, somehow, that there was far more loss to come.

_You're both entitled to another reprieve…_

Mecca and Smiler finally scrambled into the cavern, standing guard over Jay and the Winchesters. The labs glanced up at their master, awaiting further orders.

"It's my turn."

Dean and Sam looked up and frowned. But Jeff wasn't looking at them.

The boys shifted and turned their heads. The reaper was still there, just visible in the shadows.

"It doesn't work that way Jeff." The almost Del-Boy reaper slowly stepped into the dim light. "You _know _that."

Jeff fixed him with a steely gaze. "It does this time. I ask you…no. I _demand_ that you take me instead. You want a fair exchange, and now you have it."

The black labs whined a little and glanced up at him as if knowing what was taking place. _Which they probably do,_ thought Dean.

In spite of their obvious distress, the dogs didn't move from their place by the Winchesters. They'd been given a command, and now they were duty bound to protect the boys.

Sam glanced down as one of the dogs shuffled closer to him on his haunches. The lab stared at him his head on one side, ears pricked as if listening. Then he stretched his head out and extended his nose, pressing it against Sam's chin in a canine kiss. Snuffling a little, Smiler shifted his head and nuzzled Sam's neck at the same time that Sam's arm curled around the big black Labrador. Smiler licked away the salt water he found there, as if sensing the young man's pain.

Mecca had taken to sitting heavily on Dean's foot, as if warning him to stay still. But Dean needed no warning. His hand drifted down to Mecca's head and gently scratched his ears, the lab almost squirming in pleasure.

The reaper looked thoughtful for a second. "Well there is a precedent for this I s'pose. Mind you that was a few hundred years ago, and no one's had the guts to do it since."

Jeff nodded. "Yes, I read about that."

The reaper glanced at him in shock. "Someone's written about that case? That's not possible!"

"Anything's possible." Jeff smiled grimly.

"There'll be another price." The reaper stared at him. "Jay won't come back as she was. No more bringing people back from the dead. That part of her life is over."

"I'm sure she'll be more than happy with that." Was Jeff's reply.

Puffing his cheeks out, the reaper stared at the floor. Then he raised his head and nodded.

"Let it be so."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A loud, painful choking noise resounding in the cavern and all eyes turned to stare at Jay.

Her body was convulsing furiously, the dried blood on her chin a stark contrast to her pale skin.

Sam's eyes widened and he raced over, dropping to his knees beside her. "Jay? Can you hear me?" his voice shook a little as he hauled her into his arms. Sam watched anxiously as Jay's body gradually stilled. "Come on sweetheart open your eyes, _open your eyes Jay!"_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_And I'm sitting here watching Only Fools and Horses. Its giving me ideas._

_The music I would pick for this is (wait for it, I'm so sure you'll be reeling in shock) Whistle for the Choir by...The Fratellis._

_Yeah. I can just imagine that look on your face. It's either a "What a surprise!" or a "Who the fuck are the Fratellis?" - Google it and buy the album. Trust me. You won't be disappointed._

_Kind regards,_

_ST.xxx._


	21. Chapter 21

**Witch Finder Chapter 21**

Jay wanted to sleep. She could hear someone talking to her, asking, no, _demanding_ that she opened her eyes. _Cheeky bastard_ she thought, absently. After trying unsuccessfully to tune out the voice she finally did as she was asked.

Tiredly her vision cleared as she stared up into the anxious gaze of Sam Winchester. Jay blinked a few times, not entirely sure what was happening.

"What the f…?" But her words were cut off as she found Sam's mouth on hers. Jay froze in shock, but soon found herself weakening as she tasted hot molten…chocolate! That's what he reminded her of and, boy! Did she love chocolate!

Without even thinking about it her hand came up to slide around the base of his neck, fingers grasping gently at the soft curls she found there. It wasn't until he tightened his hold on her, wrapping his arms gently round her waist that she realized that she lying on the ground, her upper torso cocooned in Sam's embrace.

Cocooned? Embrace?...Now I sound like a character straight out of a fucking Barbara Cartland novel!

Though oddly enough, she really couldn't bring herself to care enough to pull away.

Sam had no idea why he kissed her – well, he did but this really wasn't his usual way of doing things - and half expected her to thump him. The relief that flooded through him when Jay woke up had obviously made him temporarily insane. He'd felt her go still for a second, and wondered if she'd put up a fight. So he was surprised, more than pleasantly so, when she responded. Feeling her hand in his hair, caressing the base of his neck…that was his undoing; with a soft moan he deepened the kiss.

Undoing? Jesus! I sound like fucking Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights now?

But Sam didn't want to stop.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean turned away, a small smile on his face. He'd known this was coming even if Sam had been clueless. He'd seen the longing on his little brother's face, and Jay's too though it was far more guarded. Dean was just glad that the two of them now had a chance at happiness, even if it was only for a little while.

He frowned a little. Would Sam opt to give up the hunt for Jay? Somehow he doubted it, but more than that he was pretty sure Jay wouldn't allow it.

She understood their lives, and seemed to know what awaited the brothers. No, there was no way she'd put up with Sam having to choose between herself and Dean. Somehow Dean sensed Jay wouldn't put Sam through that agony.

But may be one day, when this was all over…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jeff and the reaper stood by watching Jay and Sam, but they also noted the emotions playing over Dean's face.

The labs kept their attention on their master, gazing at him mournfully.

"Take care of Jay for me lads. That's your job now." Jeff whispered to the dogs. Mecca carried on watching him sadly, but Smiler glanced at him one last time before trotting over to Jay and Sam, shoving his nose in between them almost rudely as if to say "Oy! Bloody pack it in would ya?"

Mecca soon followed suit but kept looking back at Jeff.

The reaper puffed out a plume of cigar smoke. "Well my old friend." He fixed Jeff with a sympathetic smile. No reaper was evil; they just had a job to do though it wasn't always pleasant. The reaper's next words were spoken softly, filled with compassion. "For what it's worth, it's my firm belief you've made the right decision."

Dean watched the exchange and slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Jeff nodded sadly. "I've got people waiting for me anyway, and I'm long over-due."

The reaper thought for a second, then spoke slowly. "No. It's just the right time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam gave out a small shriek as something wet was pressed into his neck.

"What the…?" He turned to face a big black nose, with a pair of soft dark eyes staring at him.

They seemed to be telling him "There's time for the smoochies later bucko, but right now there's more important things to deal with."

Sam gave a small laugh.

Jay, realizing Smiler was trying to tell them something, swiftly sat up and glanced around at Jeff.

"Jeff? Oh shit!" Shaking off Sam's arms she got up and ran to the prone figure on the floor of the cavern.

"No. NO!" She started glancing round her wildly "where are ya? JEFF!"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other sadly. They knew what had happened.

The reaper crouched down beside her "It's too late now Jay. He made his decision and it can't be reversed, not this time." He reached out and wiped a stray tear off her face as she stared at him in grief. "He made a good choice. And now you have the rest of your life to lead."

"But…"Jay's gaze never left his as she shook her head. "He died because of me…"

The reaper smiled. "No. He left so you could live; you meant a lot to him. Don't insult him by turning away from that honour."

The reaper's gaze turned meaningful, and she couldn't fail to understand what he was driving at.

"You won't be seeing me again, not for quite some years if luck serves you."

"Time to come out of retirement Jay. The world, this life, needs more people like you and the Winchesters. You're an _Archer._

She blinked at him

The reaper smiled again as if giving away a secret "_Did you think that was such a coincidence?..."_

And in that moment it wasn't just Jay that finally understood why the sacrifices our loved ones make for us are so important to stand tall for.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After dealing with the police, calling Karen and having her dislocated shoulder re-set by Dean and Sam (she didn't' trust anyone else to do it, and had hidden the injury from prying eyes as best she could) Jay continued with the clear-up campaign long into the late evening (which meant lying her arse off – Jay, Sam and Dean had come up with a half-way decent story). She'd sent the Winchesters home, advising them to keep a low profile.

That was a good decision as it turned out. Just as Daniel Carter was dragged away, to a psychiatric ward, screaming obscenities at her, DCI Alan Tendring had mentioned her "cousins". He'd given her time. He was an old friend with as open mind after all.

The up-shot of that conversation had Jay hurrying away to the admin office to make a private phone call.

_Private_ was right. Bobby had been about to call the brothers but she got there first. It seemed that a certain FBI agent had been sniffing round Bobby's place asking too many questions.

"Well Bob you could've just shot the bastard and buried him in the trunk of one of that vast collection of cars" Jay had jokingly suggested, "It would take years to find 'im."

Bobby had chucked "Yeah and that would've just sent more suits after me."

All in all, it had been a knackering few days, and now Jay had some bad news for the boys. She really dreaded the conversation when she got home….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Their reaction was surprising to say the least.

"Really?" This was Dean. He didn't look all that upset with the news. Jay's initial theory was this: it's because he'd do anything to delay getting back on a plane, but then she saw the affectionate smile he threw his younger brother and changed her mind.

She glanced at Sam. He had his back to her and was staring out the study window. Jay wished he'd face her so she could read him.

Her own eyes sank to the floor as she remembered that kiss, wishing she could wipe it from her memory. Ok so the boys were going to have to stay in England for a while longer, but that didn't mean…

"So." Dean interrupted her thoughts. Thankfully. She really didn't like where they were going. "They've got APBs out on us at all U.S airports" he smirked "they're expending a lot of resources in order to catch us."

"Yep. Bobby's gonna call ya later on a secure line. He's working on a plan to get you safely back to the states, but it's gonna take some time."

"How long?" Sam spoke up for the first time since Jay had entered the room. His voice was a little too neutral for Jay's peace of mind.

"Um. He didn't say. Bobby said he'd discuss that with you when he calls." Was Jay's reply.

The awkward silence that followed had Dean fidgeting a little. Finally, smothering a grin, he got up.

"I'm gonna head to…er…the weapons room…clean the…er…weapons…" He disappeared through the hidden doorway, the panel sliding back smoothly behind him.

But the awkward silence continued, and when Jay thought she couldn't stand it anymore she stood up to leave. But at the same time Sam stood and moved gracefully to block her escape.

"Jay? What happened back in the tunnel…" he began but stopped when she raised a hand in front of her.

"Sam don't, please." She saw the hurt in his eyes and nearly caved. But she couldn't. "This is hard enough as it is." Jay turned away from Sam, wanting to hide the longing she knew was evident on her face. "This can't happen. Not again."

Suddenly she was yanked around to face a very angry Sam. "What can't Jay? _What can't?_" Sam stared at her long and hard, his eyes mirroring her own feelings. "You can't just turn that off…"

"Turn what off eh? For Christ sake Sam, it was just our past lives working through us! It doesn't mean anything." The words were spoken harshly and she watched Sam flinch. She also registered in her own mind that her words were utter bullshit.

Jay took a deep breath. "This won't work. You'll be back in the US again before we all know it…and…I can't…" she trailed off, trying to find the strength.

Sam grabbed her upper arms and forced her to look at him. "Can't what Jay?" he asked softly. "Can't admit that you feel the same way about me as I do about you? That it's _not _just down to past lives? Are you that afraid to open your heart to me?"

Sam new he was being a complete hypocrite. He'd felt the same way after losing Jess, but this time it was different. This wasn't just a fleeting feeling of lust. Sam knew they could find a way. Had to find a way…

But the look on Jay's face as she avoided his gaze stumped him. May be he was wrong, may be she didn't feel the way he did. Something told him different…

Sam got angry. "You're a real selfish bitch you know that? I know you feel the same way, but you're letting the past keep us apart. I _know_ you!" He dropped his arms as his heart plummeted below his stomach. Jay wasn't going to give in.

Tears already escaping his eyes, he glanced away. "I'm gonna go wait for Bobby's call." Sam trudged despondently out of the study, and Jay closed her eyes when she heard his bedroom door close softly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean _had _been cleaning the weapons. That much was true. But he just happened to be cleaning them right by the door to the study. And, in spite of himself, his felt his heart breaking for both Jay and his little brother. He got up and slid the door to one side.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay sat back in her seat, shoved her pen behind her ear and looked at the clock.

Jeff was gone. And she had no idea what was to come next. Sure they hadn't seen each other in a long while, but she'd always known he was there and that had been enough.

He'd been her mentor after her father died, and so did John Winchester for a time.

She was used to being on her own. Since her husband had passed - _been shot - _she had cried her tears, grieved, and ultimately put it to the back of her mind.

She had tried to carry on. And succeeded, or so she thought.

Jay had never considered loneliness to be an issue, but she suspected that it would be now Sam and Dean had finished with this gig. Once they were clear, they'd leave.

That started her thinking. Always dangerous, she thought to herself with a sad smile.

Time was catching up with her. She looked back into her memories, wondering if she could even spot them.

But there they were, gleaming in a background of darkness, and her smile faded.

There's nothing like the shit hole of remembrance to cloud your day.

Jay remembered the last time, the last war. When Jeff and her father had stood firm and strong against the darkness. She'd only been a kid at the time but she knew the reality was far bloodier than the memory, and that glory wasn't nearly as…._glorious_…..as it seemed. But it was a job that had to be done.

Sam and Dean had already figured that part out.

They'd won last time. But now?

She shook her head and vaguely acknowledged the little voice in the back of her mind.

Then promptly ignored it.

It was a hunter's warning signal that she was being watched. But she wasn't a part of that anymore….

She went back to her memories, just for a while….

_You hit thirty and you saw the world in a slightly different light. You became aware that the people in charge weren't really in charge. The real people in charge were arseholes, with an insanity quotient far bigger than their usual IQ. And that was pretty high._

_Then you hit 31, and reality became a poor substitute for the fantasies you'd been carrying around since childhood. At least before 31 you felt that you could do something about it. It was some semblance of control. _

_But now? _

_That sense of control was quickly losing its thread. And it wouldn't be long before that particular screw became crossed….…_

_At 32 a sense of acceptance settled in. That's the way things are but, above all, __**there was still some hope!**_

_You blinked and missed 33 and suddenly you were staring at the 34__th__ year of your life right in the face, and wondering where all the time had gone._

_And in spite of what you had been told, it __**didn't**__ get easier and it __**didn't **__seem right and it turned out that you had been __**fucking lied to right from the get go**_

_And the __**anger**__ you felt at the world was huge, it was like the teenage angst you had once tried to ignore was coming right back at you, blasting you in the face with its wrath._

_Then you looked in the mirror and noticed the faint tarnish already setting in._

_It was your responsibility too._

_And you were too fucking old for this._

_It wasn't just physical._

_Yeah, there were the obvious signs. The worry and age lines starting to etch their way into your once young skin. _

_The signs that middle age was on the rise. _

_The dark shadows under the eyes that had already seen too much._

_It was…_

…_**inside**_

_That's where it counted. The rest was just faded wrapping, like that found on an old silly Christmas present that had fallen under the sofa only to be discovered years later._

_You were still young enough to be considered a spring chicken. _

_But old enough to know better._

_And it was only a matter of time before the tarnish turned to rust, and then – __**you knew**__ – other people would start to notice………._

If only I was more like my cousin Jo…

Jay sat back up in her seat, realizing that she had been privately ranting. Never a useful task.

Sam had already been hurt, been lucky to survive. It didn't pay to dwell on the past.

And then that little voice, that hunter's instinct really kicked in, jumping up and down, desperately trying to get her to take it seriously.

It was starting to annoy her.

Jay knew that Dean had been standing there for a while, just watching her. It was that _little voice_ in the back of her head again, the one she had studiously ignored.

She thought to herself _so I wasn't ignoring it as much as I'd thought._

Dean gave a polite cough, which made Jay smile. She had worked out that Dean wasn't given over to politeness easily. That was more Sam's thing.

"Problem mate?" Jay offered, without turning around

"Nah" Dean stared at her back for too long a time for her liking. Had she spoken out loud during her past obsession?

"Something you wanna tell me Jay?" Dean asked.

"Not really". Was the frustrating answer he got for that.

Dean strolled over to the chair next to Jay and sat down heavily.

He looked around, studying the books Jay had been looking at. Grimoires, Demonology, Ancient Celtic Spells. It was an interesting display of geekness, he thought. This is Sam's dream girl. Dean smirked, not entirely surprised. Then he remembered Jessica and Maddison and suddenly didn't find it funny any more. Dean wasn't sure how to continue with this one, but Sam was hurting, and so was Jay. He decided to get right down to basics. "You're a hunter right?" There was a significant pause, which told Dean all he needed to know.

After a while Jay answered, "Not for quite some time."

Dean shrugged. "Why?" Dean asked frankly.

"Because I chose not to be."

"No." Dean looked hard at Jay. "You don't just do that. I mean Sam did, once, but he came back."

"Yeah, but at a hell of a price doncha fink?" Jay challenged him. Dean flinched and Jay was immediately remorseful. After all, she was talking about Dean's late future sister-in-law. Now that sounded fucked up, even to Jay's ears.

"I'm not gonna give you the run down on my life if that's what you fink." Jay stated defiantly. "you've heard enough."

Dean was used to defiance. He'd witnessed it too many times when dad and Sam had butted heads.

He realized at that moment what she was and who she was.

And he was resolute to make her face up to it.

Kinda amusing when he thought of Ellen's daughter and how he'd tried to turn her off this path.

But Jay was different. Now he knew what his father had seen in her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He spoke to her long and hard, and Jay felt as though she was sitting in the same room with his father.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jay? I aint into clichéd platitudes…" Dean grinned a little "except when I'm tryin' to get laid" That earned a snort of laughter from Jay, who was not unfamiliar with such tactics and had even in the past employed them herself for the same reasons.

"But if Sam and I are going to be in the country for a little while now, may be…" he sighed, not really used to this. He was used to talking to Sam sure, but a woman?

But this was no ordinary woman. He still felt that _brotherly _– yes he finally got it now! -familiarity towards her, and guessed he always would.

Dean took a breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to say – _talk about a role reversal! _"You of all people know how short life can be. Jay? Don't miss an opportunity, now matter how brief it may turn out to be."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam could hear loud barking in the distance as Mecca and Smiler raced about the yard, trying to torment the peacocks. He smiled in amusement. Damn dogs.

But his smile gradually faded.

In the not too distant future he was leaving here, leaving Jay. Oh God! He ran a hand through his hair. She was right. And he'd just behaved like a spoilt teenager in front of her.

He didn't hear the soft knock on his door, or the click as the door finally opened when whoever it was grew too impatient to wait for his answer.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, when he felt someone gently grasp his wrists. Sam looked up in shock. Then his expression turned into a predatory grin when he saw who it was.

"You still wanna get involved wiv an older woman? And Essex girl? 'cos a certain past-life brother-in-law told me I should make the most of things…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Two weeks later…**_

Dean was actually enjoying a game of catch with Mecca and Smiler. Throwing the ball and watching the dogs race back and forth, fighting over it good naturedly, it was another scenario that seemed familiar.

Sam, Jay and himself had healed nicely, though Jay's shoulder was still giving her trouble.

Now there was another hunt to attend to, in London.

Jay would be staying behind to continue with the legal bullshit left over from the Witch Finder gig, though Sam was worried because Carter had been let out on bail. But both brothers also knew she could take care of him quite easily, and now she had the Labradors.

Yeah, thought Dean. She's one of us. She doesn't like bullshit but she _will_ put up with it if she deems it necessary.

And his little brother was a changed man. Although he worried about leaving Jay on her own, Sam also knew it made sense. No disrespect to Jess, Jay knew what was in the darkness, understood what that shiver down the spine meant when it counted.

Sam wasn't going to like it when they went back to the states. But it was inevitable. Jay knew that and accepted it, and ultimately, when the final battle came Jay would be there.

She'd be there to fight alongside them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well that's it. Hope it wasn't too disappointing an ending for you.

And as you may well have spotted, that aint the end of the brother's England adventures.

Please review:

Should there have been more violence?

Should there have been smut between Jay and Sam?

Should I have…

Nah. I'll leave it up to you to decide.

Kind regards,  
ST.xxx.


End file.
